Lord Of Fate
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: -Complete- Repost. Harry comes home for the summer after 4th year to find new responsiblities waiting for him. Surprises, New Powers, Angst. Can Harry forgive and find the meaning of family? Can he find the power to defeat Voldemort? Child Abuse Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of Fate  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his world. J.K.Rowling does and I'm not her. I'm not making any money off of this,  
  
Etc, etc. Did I forget anything?  
  
Note: This is my third Fanfic (or maybe my first if I haven't gotten around to posting my others yet...). I hope you like it   
  
but I can't really promise anything. I write what I like. No Slash by the way.  
  
Summary: Harry comes home for summer break and finds that he has two female cousins that his Aunt Petunia had and didn't want  
  
so he takes it onto himself to take care of them. Includes Voldemort, Harry/Hermione relationship, new powers, new pets,   
  
little quidditch, a little (cough a lot cough) Harry bashing, and lots of spelling errors (sorry, just kidding, erm, yeah   
  
moves on with story ...)  
  
Chapter 1: Suprise: It's a girl!  
  
The ride to the Dursley household was silent and uneventful, if you don't count the little /accident/ Harry had while   
  
getting into the car. Vernon had come up behind him and banged his head into the top of the car so hard that his forehead   
  
split open. The man said it was an accident but the grin on his face suggested otherwise. If Harry hadn't been quickly   
  
sinking into depression he would have noticed this and been warned of the summer to come but sadly, Harry was involved in   
  
his own world of quilt and did not appear likely to return any time soon.  
  
Without a word Harry pressed a napkin to his forehead and climbed into the backseat. And so the ride passed quickly for the   
  
two men. Just as the car pulled into the driveway, Harry had a moment of clarity and pulled his wand and a few school books   
  
out of his trunk and into his pocket, he did after all, have to do his homework.   
  
His uncle stopped the car and got out with a loud grunt, as if his over large body was protesting the necessity of movement.  
  
"Boy, come." He snapped before trudging into the house. Harry pulled his trunk out of the car with a lot of effort, after all,  
  
his trunk was heavy and he only had one hand to use as the other was employed in holding the napkin to his head to stop the   
  
bleeding which was continuing even then.   
  
Once Harry and his trunk were inside the house his Uncle gestured toward the closet under the stairs where his school supplies  
  
resided over the summer. When Harry flung open the door he was shocked to see to newborn baby girls lying in the dark. "Erm,  
  
Uncle Vernon, why are there babies in the closet?" He couldn't help but ask. When the beefy man didn't answer Harry looked   
  
up and was shocked to see a dangerous scowl covering the face of his uncle.   
  
"Petunia got pregnant and somehow managed to have triplets. We don't want the two girls. You can take care of them if you want.  
  
They are filthy creatures, just like you. We didn't bother to name them. If you want to, there are forms in there somewhere."  
  
And with a nasty laugh, Vernon left Harry alone to contemplate his baby cousins.   
  
"Well hello then. We're all in the same position I guess. Nobody wants us. I'll just have to take care of you two. Come on,   
  
you can stay in my room, you need some fresh air and food probably, knowing the Dursleys." Harry carefully bent down and   
  
picked up the frail babies who obviously hadn't been feed recently, or changed for that matter. After rummaging around for  
  
the name forms Harry slowly climbed the stairs to his room. His Uncle would lock up his trunk for him.   
  
Laying the babies on his bed Harry got a good look at them. There he got a shock. They looked nothing like their parents.   
  
One had auburn hair that looked like his mothers and the other had black hair similar to his own. They both had the same   
  
startlingly green eye Harry and his mother shared.   
  
Harry whistled, "No wonder they didn't want you two. You look just like the people they hate the most. Now I suppose I have   
  
to name you. But first let me go and get you bottles and diapers. You must be starving." Though he hated to leave the two  
  
girls by themselves, he had to. With a sigh Harry trudged back down the stairs and found Aunt Petunia rocking a thin horse  
  
like little boy who was a startling contrast to the pictures of Dudley he had seen.  
  
While the two girls looked healthy despite being locked in a cupboard, this boy looked sickly. "Aunt Petunia, can I have   
  
some diapers and bottles?" The horse-women turned to him, "So you decided to take care of the brats did you? Like is attracted  
  
to like I suppose. I never want to see them again. You will have to take them with you to your school. Well fine then,  
  
All the baby stuff is over there in the corner. You may take milk from the fridge or formula from the counter. If you want  
  
anything other then that you will have to get a job and buy it yourself." With that Petunia turned back to her baby and   
  
left Harry to his thoughts.   
  
Quickly, so not to incure the wrath of his aunt, Harry gathered diapers and wipes and bottles and brought them to his room   
  
where his cousins waited. "Hello again. I guess you need a few things, well I got them." Luckily for Harry, he had had a   
  
class in his muggle school on childcare, of which he still remembered most of so he was able to take care of the newborns.  
  
"Now, you need names. How about Lily Dove Potter for you," He pointed at the girl with the auburn hair, "And Raven Rose Potter  
  
for you." He gestured at the dark haired girl. Both of the babies smiled and laughed at him which he took to mean that they   
  
liked the names. Harry sighed, "Now I guess I have take your name forms to the hospital don't I? Luckily it's close. I have   
  
to go and find a job anyway."   
  
Once again Harry trudged downstairs. "Aunt Petunia, do you have any baby strollers or carriers? I have to take them with me  
  
while I look for a job. I don't want to leave them alone." His voice was flat and emotionless with the grief he felt. He didn't  
  
notice that his aunts eye softened slightly as she snapped out, "There is a stroller in the garage for two babies and there   
  
are carriers in it." "Thank you." He said dully as he went to search out the items.   
  
Petunia watched him leave for a second, thinking that there was something wrong with the boy before shrugging it off, after   
  
all, there was /always/ something wrong with the boy.   
  
Harry dug around in the garage for about an hour before finding the stroller and carriers and pulling them out. With effort,  
  
Harry went back up the stairs quickly, just then aware of the fact that he had left Raven and Lily alone for the entire   
  
time.   
  
When he pulled his door open Harry was relieved to see the girls smiling at each other and gurgling at the empty air above   
  
them. "Hello girls, how are you? Sorry about leaving you alone but I had to get you a stroller. We are going job hunting   
  
tomorrow." Noticing that it was getting dark Harry decided to go to bed, even though it was only about 8 o'clock. First   
  
though he had to find a place for Raven and Lily to sleep.  
  
Harry found Dudley's broken go-kart in the corner and decided that it would have to work as he didn't have a drawer or crib   
  
or anything. Donating his pillow and top blanket, Harry made the cart as comfterble as he could for the babies vowing that   
  
he would try to earn enough money to buy them at least a second hand crib and some real baby blankets. If he was lucky Aunt  
  
Petunia would relent and give him some clothes for the girls.   
  
With them feed and settled into the makeshift crib, Harry fell into bed hoping for a peaceful night's sleep.   
  
(A/n anything between { and } means that it is a dream.)  
  
{Harry was at the end of the third task by the cup with Cedric. "Come on, we'll both take the cup, It'll be a Hogwarts victory  
  
anyway"...."Wands out do you reckon?"....."Kill the Spare!"...."Bow to death Harry"...Crucio!" Harry withered with the pain  
  
of a thousand deaths. It felt as though his bones were being ripped out through his skin. The pain was everywhere in his body  
  
until it suddenly began to center at various parts of his body at once and a voice came through the pain.  
  
"Shut up you bloody idiot! Don't you know what's good for you? I'll kill you if you don't shut up now!"}   
  
Harry jerked awake in panic only to find that the pain continued out of his dreams. Dazed from the pain in his head Harry was  
  
startled to find Uncle Vernon bellowing above him. The Dursleys had starved and ignored him and locked him away, but never   
  
beat him! Harry tried to get away but his uncle, seeing that he was awake, only began to beat him harder.   
  
It only took a few minutes of the abuse for Harry to become unconscious, still feeling the pain of fists meeting his flesh.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, what did you think? I know that hospitals require parents to name their babies before they leave the hospital but I   
  
wanted Harry to be able to choose the names so... Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Fate  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. If I did I'd be rich, and I'm not so there! sticks out tounge at invisible  
  
readers Right tugs at coller, embarressed Lets get on with the story shall we?  
  
Note: The first few chapters will be depressing but this is only setting up Harry to be happier in the later chapters. Trust  
  
me, I do like Harry and want to make him be happy later on.  
  
NOte: Thanks to Max who was my very first Reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to him(or her I suppose)!  
  
Chapter 2: Of Relizations  
  
When Harry woke up his discovered that he was laying in a pool of blood and that there were two babies crying in the background.  
  
For a second Harry could only wonder why there were babies in his room but then his memory caught up with them and he lept   
  
out of bed to make sure that Vernon hadn't hurt them.   
  
Once he was sure that Raven and Lily were fine, Harry began to be aware of his injuries. "Damn it, why me?" He couldn't   
  
help but ask. Then, suddenly, there was a little voice in the back of his head that said, 'Because you killed Cedric! You  
  
deserve all that is happening to you and you know it!'   
  
"NO! It's not my fault!" Harry almost sobbed, remembering his dream from the night before. 'Yes it is. If you hadn't told   
  
Cedric to take the cup with you then he would still be alive!' "N-no, it wasn't me, it was Voldemort." 'You just don't want   
  
to take the blame. You did kill him and you deserve the beating! Don't you dare tell any one in the wizarding world about   
  
this, do you really think they'll care? You're a murderer. And even if they did care, you would only be getting them killed  
  
to. Voldemort would kill them to get to you and their deaths would be your fault!"  
  
(a/n oooh! Harry's going skizo!)  
  
"You're right. I can't tell them. I can't go back to school, I have to stay here forever and be hit. It is my punishment and  
  
I deserve it." 'That's right. Now get up and stop wailing.' Harry did as the voice commanded and was rewarded as it faded   
  
away. Once he came back to himself he took stock of his injuries.   
  
There were alot of bruises and cuts, but none that would show above his clothes. If Vernon had hit him on the head, it was   
  
covered by his hair. "Good, I can go and look for a job then. I need to get out of this house." With that Harry changed the   
  
two babies and fed them (and himself, though he had to hide it from his aunt who was also in the kitchen at the time, his   
  
uncle had already left.).  
  
"Aunt Petunia, do they have any other clothes? I won't be able to buy them anything untill I get a job and get paid." His   
  
aunt barly glanced at him. "Yes. Some of my friends gave me girls clothes. They are in the closet where the girls were."  
  
Harry hurried to change the girls and then loaded them in the stroller and left the house to apply to jobs.   
  
First Harry stopped at the hospital and dropped off the name forms and then went to a grocery store that told him they couldn't  
  
hire someone who needed to care for two babies and so he left. Harry tried many places including: a park, another grocery   
  
store, a bookstore, and a library before finding a petstore that decided to hire him after watching him with a kitten that   
  
escaped from a little girl.  
  
In the end Harry decided to work full time monday through friday 9am-4pm. He would start tomorrow and get paid minimum wage   
  
twice a month. After agreeing to that Harry left to return to the Dursleys. It had been closer to noon then morning when he   
  
left and now it was almost three and the girls were getting fusy. Harry sighed, it was going to be a long long summer.  
  
Over the next few weeks Harry realized that he enjoyed taking care of the girls and he loved his job. Nothing made him happier  
  
then to play with his baby cousins or play with a puppy or kittens. Though he still felt that he didn't deserve to be happy,  
  
he was as long as he was out of the Dursley home where he was beaten almost every night. Harry had a couple of broken ribs   
  
and fingers but nothing else that was broken, yet.  
  
One day when he was playing with the girls in the park, Harry had seen a trail of blood leading to some bushes. Curious, he   
  
asked a mother who was also watching her children to watch them for a second while he cheaked it out. It turned out to be a   
  
large golden bird that, execpting it's color, he could have sworn was a Raven.  
  
"Come here girl, come on, it's alright, you can trust me." With only a little coaxing, Harry got the bird onto his hand and   
  
brought it out into the open to examin it. The bird appeared to have something wrong with it's leg, though it was not broken,  
  
it looked like another animal had caught it.   
  
"We'll have to fix you up won't we?" Harry went to bring his hand closer to the leg to examin it further but was startled to   
  
see a glowing light surround it. On impulse Harry wrapped his hand around the leg and was suprised when it healed completly.  
  
He was even more suprised to hear the bird speak.  
  
"Lord of Fate you have come!" With that the bird bowed deeply (or as deeply as a bird can anyway) "I would be honered to   
  
enter your service." "Erm, are you talking to me?" "Of course Lord. We creatures have been waiting for you to come for a long  
  
time. Have you yet turned fifteen?" "Not untill next week." "Oh, I see. Then of course you do not know of your heritage. I   
  
will return to you for protection and friendship when you how come of age, if your lordship wills it."   
  
"Uh, sure, why not. And call me Harry, please. I would love it if you would stay with me. What's your name?" "Golden Wing."  
  
The bird swelled with pride at the name. "That it a beautiful name and I wish that the sun forever to shines brightly on   
  
you." Harry wasn't sure what made him say that but apparently it was the right thing to say because if possible, the bird   
  
swelled up even more then before, this time from happiness.   
  
"And may it light your path wherever you chose to walk. You should return to your daughters, they are crying for you." "They're  
  
my cousins, not my daughters." "Wha-oh. Right. Sorry." Harry gave the bird a startled glance and was going to question him  
  
when Raven and Lily's wailing reached his ears. "Whatever, anyway, you souldn't speak while we're with the muggles, not many  
  
birds can speak english."  
  
Now it was the bird who gave Harry a startled look, "What in the sun are you talking about? You are speaking my language. It  
  
will be explained later. On your birthday, when you come of age." With that crypitic statement the bird fell silent and Harry  
  
left the bushes to collect his cousins and return to the Dursley's.  
  
Harry was extremly busy over the next week and didn't realize until he fell into bed that it was his birthday the next day.  
  
Right on que, owls from his friends flew in the window and settled on his bed. Harry quickly relieved them of their packages  
  
and sent them out the window, least they wake Uncle Vernon.   
  
Harry opened the packages and found that they contained:  
  
- A book on wizarding chess along with some home made fudge and pies from Ron and Ms.Weasly  
  
-A box of Weasly's Wizard's Wheezes and a paper saying that he was a partner in the buisness since he had donated so much   
  
from Fred and George.  
  
-A book on advanced protection from Dark Magic and Healing from Hermione  
  
-A book on becoming an animagi from Sirius  
  
Harry smiled and looked over the gifts for a while, eating some of the fudge and putting the   
  
rest of his presents underneath the floorboard that was suprisingly getting alittle full. As the clock struck midnight Harry  
  
heard a voice in his head. It seemed to be ridding on the wind that suddenly sprang up in his room. It wishpered to him of   
  
secrets long held to be revealed.  
  
"Harry Potter, so simple for the Lord of Fate. A small name for a boy with a large destiny. Come new Lord, learn your birth-  
  
right. Today is the day everything becomes clear." And then the world went black.  
  
(a/n Hahahaha Get it? Every thing will become clear and then the world goes black! clears throat Err, never mind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
There. Hope you liked it. I have major plans for young Harry here. Nothing overly evil snickers into sleeve though most   
  
might not agree with me. Soon Harry will arrive at Hogwarts with his /cousins/. I have left little hints for what is to   
  
come but I hope that they were not too transparent. Kudos to the reveiwer who can guess what will happen next! By the way,   
  
would sombody tell me what a Beta reader is? Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lord of Fate  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: Let this disclaimer stand for the entire story. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything you reconize. There,  
  
That ought to satisfy the critics for another day.  
  
Chapter 3- "I Have to WHAT!" (or New Powers)  
  
When Harry woke up he was in a void filled with light and there was a women looking down at him. She seemed to be everywhere  
  
and nowhere at once and Harry didn't know where to look at all. She was beutiful. In fact, she even had the same color hair   
  
as his mother. A lovly auburn red, though her's was slightly brown."Hello my child, you're awake. Good, we don't have all time  
  
you know." She seemed to regard this as a joke but Harry didn't get it.  
  
"Where am I?" His voice, like the woman's had, echoed through the entire chamber and bounced back to him, reminisent of the   
  
way the voice in his room had. "I have to get back to my cousins. I can't leave them alone with the Dursley's! Not even for   
  
five minutes, god only knows what they'll do to them!"   
  
"Relax my son, not even a second has passed since you left them. Time passes diffrently here. You are in Fate's void. It is   
  
where I do all my work and put the lifes of mortals in place. You are here to learn of your heritage and recieve your power  
  
as well as meet two distent reletives of yours. Come on out you two!" Harry looked around not seeing where somebody could  
  
be hiding, and was suprised when two men came to him. One was blind and wizend (old, crippled, bent, whatever...) with a long  
  
white beard similiar to Dumbledore's but longer.  
  
The second man Harry reconized from portraits around the school. "You-you're Godric Gryffindor... and you-" He pointed at the  
  
older man, "You're Merlin!" "Indeed we are Harry. We need to transfer our powers and knowledge to you so that you can take   
  
over your responsiblities as Lord of Fate." "Your the second uh, /person/ to call me that. What do you mean?"  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Merlin asked the woman who shook her head. "I though we should all be here." She turned to Harry, "You   
  
see Harry, there is a prophecy that says that when Fate has a son that is the ancestor of Godric Gryffindor, he will be infused  
  
with the powers of Merlin as well as the powers of his mother and Godric Gryffindor, making him the most powerful wizard ever  
  
to be born. His other half will be the same power level as he is, but he is not to know about him/her untill he finds him/her  
  
so I can't tell you about that. It goes on to say that he will have twin daughters at an early age and they will each be half   
  
as powerful as him and together the girls will be the same power level as him making them the third and fourth most powerful   
  
magical humans in the world's history. The prophecy will be put into play when he is born, but he is not to learn of his   
  
potential until the time he comes of age, at 15."  
  
Harry looked at them, "So what does this have to with me? So I might me related to Gryffindor, I know my mother and you aren't  
  
her. No offense or anything." He added, seeing the sad look on the women's face. "Who are you anyway?" "I am Fate. And I am   
  
your mother. True you were born to Lily Potter, but only because I asked her to bear my child as I cannot. She agreed and   
  
you were born to her, though you do not have any of her blood in you." "But-but- everyone says...my eyes! They are just like  
  
her's!"   
  
Now the women called Fate turned her face to him and Harry saw emerald green eyes just like his staring back at him. "Yes, I   
  
gave them to her. I needed it to be believable that you were her son and all of Fate's line have the green eyes mixed with   
  
gold. You would have come into the gold on your birthday, but I fear it will be diffrent for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry suspiously. "Merlin, do you care you explain?" "Harry, you must understand, you will be getting  
  
an emense amount of power. Even if you are going to be using them for good, there is a price to be paid. You will have to   
  
give up the sight in your eyes."  
  
(a/n I was really tempted to leave it here, but it was way to short to be a chapter so... on I go!)  
  
Harry's face went white. "What!" "I'm sorry. You really don't have a choice though. If you don't the magic will kill you. And  
  
besides, good will come of it. You will have the power to protect the people you care about, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Sirius,   
  
and so on. You know what to do."  
  
Harry sighed, he really couldn't complain. He did know what he had to do. Even if he died, Voldemort would still kill his   
  
friends and so Harry need to be there to help them. Besides, how could he consiter his own well being over that of his friends?  
  
"Will it hurt?" "I'm afraid so. You see,it has to be an outside source that causes you to gain your powers. It will be your  
  
uncle Vernon. Tomorrow night. I went through the same thing except for me it was a fire.  
  
"Your eyes will immedetly heal and you will be changed physically and have all the power and knowlegde that's in your destiny.  
  
Don't worry." Now Merlin stepped back and Godric stepped foward. "I am afraid that you will have to adopt your cousins and   
  
give them some of your blood to make them truly your daughters. They are also children of Fate. Your Aunt was only a vessel  
  
for the babies and the boy is not importent. He is not a child of Fate, only of your Aunt and Uncle. I needed a child  
  
growing in the womb to create your daughters.  
  
"To adopt them all you need to do is get your aunt to insist that she never wants to see the babies again and then you have  
  
to except them as your daughters forever and slit your palms and one of each of theirs. They will appear on all goverment   
  
records as your own with no mother listed."  
  
"Won't people be suspious?" "No, you're file is charmed so that no muggle will ever look at it and the wizards who look at it  
  
won't be suspious because, while not commen, it does happen sometimes that a baby will show up without a mother and only a   
  
father so you're safe."  
  
Harry nodded tiredly. "Alright. I supposed it can't be helped. You said that my physical appearance would be changed, how so?"  
  
Fate exchanged a look with Godric and Merlin, "Well, you'll be taller, much more muscluar, your eyes will be white instead   
  
of the green they are now though you will be able to see, just not through your eyes, through your mind. You will understand  
  
later. You will have to create a staff for your wand wil explode with the power you have and though you will easily be able to   
  
do wandless magic, any magic with a staff will be about three times as powerful.  
  
"You will be able to heal other people totally, though yourself only to an extent. After your change you will need to summon  
  
help. No major magic untill you are healed. Don't let them see your eyes until then either. Other then that we really don't   
  
know. You will be emmensly powerful and you will likly change quite a bit. You have to go now, there is only so long we can  
  
keep you here without your magic."  
  
Godric and Merlin left suddenly. "Harry, when you return to your room there will be a trunk in it. All of your things will  
  
be in it and I advise you to put your daughters in the nursery. Vernon cannot get to them. They will be safe in there even if   
  
you shrink the trunk, which only you can do."  
  
Fate hesitated slightly, "Harry, I hope you can except me as your mother. I love you and want you to love me in return  
  
and trust me. You have time to thing about it. I won't force you into anything, I can't." "Alright, I think that I will be   
  
able to love you, but it will take time, mother." Harry had time to see Fate's happy face before he was back in his bedroom  
  
with his cous-no daughters.  
  
"Alright Lily, Raven, we have a long day ahead of use tomorrow. Get some sleep while you can." With that Harry fell into bed,  
  
getting the first good nights sleep since before the third task.   
  
When Harry woke up in the morning he noticed that the sun was shining down on him and that it was at least noon. After quickly  
  
changing into some semi-clean clothes, Harry changed the babies and headed downstairs where his aunt was feeding Bryan, as they  
  
named the boy.   
  
"Aunt Petunia, did you know that these babies are magic?" He asked casually. As he expected his Aunts face went pure white and  
  
she began to stutter. "Now I can take them away from you forever if you will just say that you never want to see them again   
  
and that I can become their father." His aunt did this quickly and loudly enough for the people in America to hear her.  
  
"I, Harry James Potter, take this girl, Lily Dove Potter to be my daughter forever, past the day that we die and our souls   
  
meet in the land of Fate." He then slit his right palm and Lily's right palm and mingled the blood. Both wounds immedetly   
  
sealed and became long gold scars. Harry then repeated the process with Raven and soon had another gold scar streaching over  
  
his palm, this time over his left hand.  
  
Petunia looked horrified at this display of magic. "Vernon is going to put a stop to you freak! Tonight, as soon as he gets   
  
home!" Harry just looked at her calmly and went upstairs with his two daughters, placing them in the cradles he had bought  
  
and then carrying them into the nursery his mother (when did he start thinking of Fate as his mother?) had told him about  
  
and sat about to wait for Vernon.  
  
Harry got up several times during the course of the day to feed, change, and play with his daughters. He did not want them   
  
to think that he had abandoned them. At about four o'clock they fell asleep and Harry closed up his trunk and shrank it down  
  
and hid it under the go-cart that had served the twins as a bed for the first two weeks they stayed with him. The trunk   
  
was about the size of Harry's palm but Harry was sure that Vernon wouldn't notice it.   
  
Finally at about 5:30 pm Harry heard his Uncle come into the house. Then he heard murmurs that must have been Aunt Petunia   
  
telling Vernon what he did. Sure enough, a bellow of rage filled the house and heavey steps thumped up the stairs and into   
  
his room. 'Mother,' Harry prayed, 'Fate, I know you can hear me. Protect me, please, and protect my daughters.' It was then   
  
that the door to his room splintered open and a man that strongly resembled a bull came charging into his room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing! We take you in and feed you for 14 years and you re-pay us with this /unnatueralness/!"   
  
And he precedded to hit Harry countless times over his entire body, no longer careful not to leave marks that could not   
  
be hidden. Just before he left, Vernon grabbed a poker that must have been hidden behind the door. It was glowing hot. The   
  
man then brought it down to Harry's face.  
  
The last thing Harry saw before the point entered his eyes was the trunk were his daughters were hidden and he hoped that they  
  
would be safe because he didn't know if he would survive. And then all sight was gone. Harry didn't loose conciousness as he   
  
had hoped he would and so he could feel the magic entering his body and changing it. At the same time Harry was aware of the   
  
fact that Vernon had fled the room.   
  
After what must have been hours, thoguh it felt like years to Harry, the magic stopped flowing into him and Harry could feel  
  
that his eyes had healed, though he could not see out of them. Standing up Harry realized that he could in fact see. Not the   
  
way he could before, not through his eyes, but now he could see /everything/. Long distences, through disguses, through walls.   
  
He didn't know where the  
  
sight came from, but at the same time he did. It was impossible to explain, even to himself.  
  
Harry used wandless magic to stop the heavy bleeding but wasn't able to do more then that. He called a piece of parchment to   
  
him and shakily wrote a message to a Hogwarts teacher, any Hogwarts teacher, that he needed help. With that he sent Hedwig,   
  
with the letter to Hogwarts, with the directions of giving the letter to the first teacher she saw.  
  
While he waited for the teacher to come, Harry cast an illusion over his face, there was no reason for the Hogwarts staff to   
  
see just how much damage had been done to his face and eyes. It wasn't pretty. He would heal himself when he woke up. That   
  
done, Harry fashioned a pair of muggle sunglasses. Once they were finished, Harry gently   
  
placed them over his eyes and stuck them there with a strong binding spell.   
  
Next he called the trunk with his daughters in it  
  
and gently stuck it into his pocket. He was suprised by how much he already loved them. But now was not the time to dwell on  
  
it, there would be time for that later. He had to wait for a professor to arrive and not go unconcious from the pain that was  
  
curently coursing through his body.   
  
At Hogwarts  
  
The new defense against the dark arts teacher, Aura Fade was currently waiting for Albus to arrive in his office. She needed   
  
to talk to   
  
him about her class. Deep in thought ,the teacher was startled to say the least, when a snow white owl appeared in the air   
  
above her head. She was even more startled to see that the owl was covered in blood. It looked like somthing from a Voldemort   
  
attack.   
  
The bird saw here and dived to rest on her knee, dropping a letter on her lap. With trembling hands, the young Professor   
  
opened the letter and was shocked at what she saw. The letter read:  
  
Whoever finds this letter needs to help me right away. I am terribly injured and need assistence. I live at 4 private drive  
  
in Surrey England. HP  
  
She knew right away who the letter was from. Without a second though she raced out of Hogwarts and past the borders so   
  
that she could apparate near Harry's house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Done. Hope you liked it. Reveiw and I'll post the next chapter sooner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lord of Fate  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 4: Reactions (or the chapter where "Who are you" seems to be said alot)  
  
As Harry waited for a Professor to come, he could feel unconciousness creeping up on him. The edges of his vision were slowly   
  
turning black. Suddenly he heard the front door being opened and a person steadily creeping up the stairs. He could tell it  
  
was one of his Professors, probebly a female judging by the sounds of the steps. Then his door was flung open and a very   
  
worried women walked.  
  
"Oh my god! What happend in here? Where's Harry? Did Voldemort attack? I have to get you to the hospital wing!" "Who are you?  
  
I asked for a Hogwarts professor." "I am the new D.A.D.A.s professor. Did you say you sent the letter? Where's Harry?"   
  
"Professor, I'm Harry. No, Voldemort didn't attack. I'll explain what happened later. I think it would be a good idea to go   
  
to the hospital wing right now. I don't think I can stay concious for much longer."  
  
"Harry? But-you're-I-" "Professor! I am Harry. I need medical attention NOW!" The confused and frightened professor snapped  
  
out of the fog she was in. "Of course. We need to get past the apparation wards, can you walk?" "No. Sorry Professor, I can't.  
  
I can take the apparition wards down though."   
  
Aura stared at Harry for a moment and then just nodded sharply. "Ok, but as soon as they're down you have to get us   
  
out of here. I will be unconcious. Make sure that this trunk doesn't get left behind. It is very importent. If I am out for  
  
more then two hours, enlarge it by saying "Fate Calls" and take care of what's inside. Otherwise, don't open it. I'm taking  
  
the wards down now."  
  
With that the wards were gone and Harry was unconious on the floor. Aura Fade grabbed Harry and the trunk and apparated to   
  
Hogsmead, casting an invisiblity spell over her charge. Once there she flooed to the Hospital wing of Hogwarts and laid   
  
Harry on the bed carefully, setting the trunk on the table as she did so. Then in one fluid motion, the invisiblity spell  
  
was off of Harry and Minerva called Poppy into the room.   
  
"Poppy get in here! Now! It's urgent." The startled nurse hurried in and gasped with shock. "What happened to him!" "I don't  
  
know, but you need to heal him, fast!" The bustling Patron nodded and shooed Aura out of the room. About an hour later   
  
she came out again. "Well, what's wrong with him?" Aura asked at the sight of the nurse's face.  
  
"He was severly beaten. By who I couldn't guess. He took multiple blows to the head, back, and stomach, though there were   
  
deep cuts everywhere. Supprisingly the bleeding was stopped so it was easier to heal though he'll have scars for the rest of   
  
his life. Both legs were broken but I healed them right up. Several ribs were cracked and one was shattered. I was lucky to   
  
find that one, it could have punctured a lung and killed him. That's his major injuries. Now it's my turn to ask a question,  
  
who is he?"  
  
Pomfery was shocked by the look on Fade's face, regret, guilt, sorrow, pain. "Aura?" "That-that's Harry Potter." She  
  
stuttered out. Poppy gasped, that man was Harry Potter? He had changed so much. And not just because of the beating. "Who   
  
would want to hurt that sweet boy?" She asked and was supprised by the voice that answered.  
  
"His Uncle." The voice was deep and music filled dispite the tinge of exhaustion that emitted from it. She spun around and   
  
found herself face to face with a boy would should by all rights be dead, or at the very least flat out on the hospital bed  
  
for at least a week.  
  
"Harry?! Why are you up? /How/ are you up? I cast a sleeping spell on you to keep you asleep for hours." The boy grinned,  
  
"I know. Spells work differently on my body now. Do you have a mirror? I am very anxious to see what I look like." At the  
  
suprised looks from the two older women he explained. "My apperance was supposed to change derastically tonight. I haven't   
  
had a chance to see the new me. I was otherwise occupied obviously"  
  
He looked at the two women who in turn looked at him gravley. "I'm very aware that I have scars all over my face. Don't worry,  
  
I'll be fine and I'll explain as soon as you can get Professor Dumbledore." "He's here." Albus came charging down the hall.  
  
"You are the power source that came in here aren't you? Who are you?"  
  
Harry chuckled at this, "Really professor, I'd have thought you at least would reconize me. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry?!" The look of suprise on Albus' face was so rare and comical that Harry burst out laughing. "Yes it's me. Come into   
  
the hospital wing. I need to sit down, I've only just recovered you know."   
  
With that Harry turned and headed into the hospital room and the three adults had no choice but no follow him. "First order  
  
of buisness, I would like to see a mirror please." Poppy shakily got up and lead Harry to a full wall mirror. Harry was so  
  
suprised his almost fell over.   
  
The man staring back at him was nothing like the boy he used to be. The man was at least 6'5" and was extremly muscular, but  
  
still suprisingly thin. The messy black hair he used to have reached to the middle of his neck and was wavey with auburn   
  
highlights in it. The features of his face were sharper, more defined and were covered in scars that had been inficked by his   
  
Uncle.  
  
"Oh. She did say I would change I guess." He gingery reached up and felt along the sides of his face. None of the teachers   
  
present knew what to make of that gesture, as those were the two spots that seems almost devoid scars. Harry appeared to be   
  
lost in his own world after that sentance. There was silence in the hospital wing for about ten minutes until Albus coughed   
  
loudly, startling Harry right out of the fog. "Sorry about that you all." Harry glanced around the room and his gaze landed   
  
on the trunk. "How long was I out?" The question was fired at Aura with such intensity she was startled.  
  
"Ah, about an hour and a half. Give or take a bit." Harry nodded and crossed the room to pick up th trunk and lay it gently   
  
on the floor. "If you will excuse me for a second. I have to take care of something. Fate calls!" With the password spoken,  
  
the trunk grew to it's normal size and Harry fliped the lid after turning the key once. "Stay here, I'll only be a moment."  
  
Then Harry disapeared into the trunk. "What happened to him? He's so different. Not just his appearance but his attitude as   
  
well. He's so sure of himself." "I don't know what happened, but I'd love to know what's so importent in that trunk." Just   
  
as the sentance was finished Harry's head poked out of the trunk.   
  
"I will answer all your questions now." He said as he climbed out holding two babies that were dwarfed in his now large hands.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" The   
  
room was again silent as the three adults stared at the babies in Harry's arms. "Well?" Harry asked alittle impatiatly,  
  
"You said that you had questions, what are they?"  
  
"Harry, what are you doing with those babies?" Albus finally asked. Harry looked down at the children in his arms in suprise.  
  
"These babies? These are my daughters." Aura gasped in shock, Poppy fell right out of her chair, and Albus gave a strangled  
  
kind of choke that may have been concealing a laugh and then looked up with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"What on earth do you mean Harry! How can these children be yours? You're only what, 15!?" Fade was turning red from  
  
shock and indegnition. "They were not born to me. I adopted them and transfered my blood to them with a spell." All this was  
  
stated matter of factly and strait foward.  
  
Albus suddenly leaned foward, "Harry, how did you do that spell. No underage magic was used at your house over the summer."  
  
Harry laughed, a deep, cheerful sound. "I was wondering if you would catch that Albus. On my fifteenth birthday I came into   
  
my power." "How did you find out about that?" "They visited me." Now it was Albus who was confused, "They?" "Yes of course.  
  
You didn't think that they would only allow Godric to come did you?"   
  
"/Only/ Godric? Just how many did you inherit from." "Three." "Three?!" "Yes. Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, and..." "And who   
  
Harry?" Poppy asked, having gotten up from the floor. "My mother." "Lily? You saw her?" Harry looked at Albus, "Are they   
  
both trustworthy?" Albus nodded.  
  
"Very well. My true mother is not Lily Potter." Gasps were heard from the three listeners but none fell off their seats. "My  
  
mother is Fate. Lily Potter was simply a carrier and she knew it. Her true child would have been still-born. I'm sorry to   
  
put this all so bluntly but it is nessesary."  
  
After a few moments of wild chatter Ablus once again preveiled. "Harry, why don't you take off your sun glasses. There is   
  
truly no need for them in here." "His what, Albus?" "Sun glasses, a muggle inverntion to protect their eyes from the sun."  
  
Harry looked at the three teachers carfully. "I ask you not to be to worried by what you see. It is no big deal. Really it's  
  
not."  
  
His hand slowly creeped up to the glasses and pulled them off. The silence now was even more then ever befor. It would have   
  
gone on for longer but just then Lily and Raven woke up. With big yawns they opened their eyes and gurgled at the sight of   
  
their father. Harry smiled fondly at them and with the slightest wave of his hand a two bottles appeared on the bedside   
  
table.   
  
Crossing over to the table, Harry grabbed the bottles and sat down on a spare bed, giving his professors time to take in all  
  
the new information while he fed the babies. After about fifteen minutes Aura crossed over to the bed where Harry and the  
  
girls sat. "May I help you Harry? They really are sweet." Harry smiled up at her, "Of course you may professor. Here," He   
  
passed one of the girls over to her, "This is Lily, if you would just feed her that would be great."  
  
Aura took the bottle and baby and expertly began to feed the little girl. "But how can you be blind? You used a mirror and  
  
you can obviously see where you're going so.." "I have what is called the second sight, it is not so good as regular sight,   
  
but it is not horrible either, as I can see just not through my eyes.   
  
Merlin had the same abilities and if it weren't for him I would still have green eyes. "Harry, how did you come about the   
  
rest of those those injuries?"  
  
Poppy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Harry frowned and it seemed like all the light was being sucked out   
  
of the room. "My uncle is responsible for that. It was nessesary in the end, but..." Harry trailed off.   
  
"What do you mean nessecary?" "My eyes had to be destroyed by an external source. My mother arranged it so that Vernon was  
  
sure to go for my eyes at the end of the beating so that I could get out of that house with my daughters." "Your /mother/  
  
aranged it?" "Yes of course. She is Fate you know." "No, I mean, yes, but, she made it so that your Uncle would make you   
  
blind?"  
  
"Well, kinda. If it wasn't my uncle it could have been a fire, like for Merlin or a flood or knife or mugger or whatever.   
  
This was the best way that would assure that I would live through it." Poppy looked confused, as did Aura but Albus   
  
appeared to understand at least.   
  
"What did your ancestors teach you Harry?" "Many things. Ancient runes magic, Ancient healing magic, all other types of   
  
ancient magic, wandless magic, elvish magic and much more all instently placed in my brain." This   
  
information caused them to stop for a second before asking another question.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone what was going on?" Fade asked and when Harry heard the question he frowned deeply. "I did   
  
not want to cause anyone any trouble and I felt that..." His voice grew quiet "I deserved it." The women in the room gasped  
  
and the twinkle in Albus' eyes vanished.  
  
"Harry you never deserved any of this. You deserve a home where you are safe and a family, with parents I mean." Fade said  
  
looking down at his daughter that was still laying in her arms. Harry looked sharply up at her, "I know professor, truly I   
  
do, deep in my heart but what's done is done. I have no parents but I do have a family and I will make sure that my daughters  
  
will not go through what I did in my life so far."  
  
Aura looked like she was going to cry at this statment but held back her tears for the moment. "Harry, you know you can   
  
always come to me if you need help, I'll be there for you." "As will I." Albus and Poppy said in unision, both looking like   
  
they wished they could have said it first.   
  
"Thank you, I may have to take you up on that. Now, I have to ask you about arrangments for my classes. I would like to   
  
drop a class and I will have to take my daughters with me to all of my classes because they aren't even a year old yet and  
  
I can't leave them alone."  
  
Albus nodded, "Of course Harry special arragments can be made later but why do you need to take the classes? If you already  
  
learned everything..." "I didn't professor. I only learned ancient magics. Merlin and Godric do not know recent spells and   
  
Fate couldn't pass her information to me because I can't know everything in the entire universe like she does. All this means  
  
is that I will have to learn the more recent spells. I will only have to try them afew times before I can remember them.  
  
I will remember them as soon as I get them right and I will be able to use a lot of power with them, even without a wand."  
  
"Well then. We'll have to make some very special arragments." Albus said chuckling. "Harry, how did your wounds all heal so   
  
fast?" Poppy asked, just now realizing that her patient was completly healed. "I healed myself after I woke up. That is why  
  
I'm so t-tired." His sentance was split with a jaw craking yawn. As if sensing their father's esaustion, Lily and Raven   
  
began to yawn.   
  
Harry, noticing this, quickly conjured up the cribs that were laying in the trunk. Gently taking Lily from Aura, Harry  
  
brought the two girls to the cribs and laid one in each. He then sat back down on the bed. "Harry you need to go to sleep   
  
to." Aura said, beating even Poppy.   
  
"I can't." Harry said simply. "Why not?" Aura asked again. "Because I'll have nightmares." "Well Harry, we'll just get you  
  
a sleeping potion then." Harry looked at her ruefully, "Won't work." This throughly stunned the women. "I have to make myself  
  
a different potion. I just have to invent it."  
  
"So you intend to stay awake for the possible weeks it could take you until you get the potion invented?" "Yes, the thought   
  
had occured to me." Harry said drily. "Harry, you know you can't do that." Harry nodded, again with a dry sort of humor,  
  
"But you see, I haven't been sleeping almost all summer, aside from when I was unconcious that is."  
  
Aura seemed horrified and the twinkle again disapeared from Albus' eyes before returning again. "Well, we'll have to find  
  
a way to get you to sleep then won't we?" "I'll stay with you while you sleep Harry." Aura suggested quietly. When three  
  
suprised gazes she replied, "Well I am his godmother you know. I'll wake him up if he has nightmares."   
  
"You're my godmother?" Asked Harry, suddenly seeming young and vernerible again. "Yes I am, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before  
  
but I couldn't. When your parents died I tried to gain custody of you but Albus," Here she turned to glare at the older man,  
  
"Said that you would be safer with your reletives, which, as we now know, did not offer you any protection anyway as they are  
  
not your blood relevtives!" She ended triumphently.   
  
"Then how come the wards all worked?" Albus asked, directing his question at Harry. "My mother made them work." Albus   
  
nodded, it all was making sense. Now Aura Fade spoke up again, "I am very sorry Harry, you shouldn't have had to suffer all   
  
those years at that place, can you forgive me?"  
  
Harry suprised her by tentively reaching up and hugging her. When she realized what was happening Aura leaned into the   
  
hug and returned it. "It's ok Professor. I forgive you, thank you for telling me." They stayed like that for quite a while   
  
before Poppy interupped saying that Harry needed to get to sleep. Harry went into the lavertory and changed into the hospital  
  
gown that Pomfery handed to him.  
  
When he got back Albus was gone and Aura was sitting on a chair by the cribs holding the sleeping Lily and Raven. "Time  
  
for bed Harry." She said and got up to help him into bed and pull the sheets up over him. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Professor."  
  
"Harry, you can call me Aura." "Oh, alright then, goodnight Aura."  
  
"Sweet dreams." Harry laughed, "Yeah, right." And with that, Harry sank into a deep sleep hoping to have one night without   
  
nightmares.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What did ya think? More Harry-Aura bonding in later chapters. Will be a Harry-Hermione romance, sorry for all you Ron   
  
Hermione fans but I think that they're not meant to be. Little Ron in this story, I don't much like him and you saw how I   
  
treat the characters I like......REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lord of Fate  
  
By Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 5: Father and Son meet  
  
Harry was walking in a grey world with no sound except for he feet hitting the ground. Clouds swirled around him and then   
  
suddenly cleared. Sanding in front of him was his mother. "Mum! What are you doing here?" "I just pulled you out of a possible  
  
nightmare. That grey was Voldemort trying to pull you to him. When you do not come he will assume that the spell was faulty   
  
and blame his death eaters. You are safe now with me, besides, I wanted to talk with you."  
  
"What about?" "Your godmother. I want you to treat her like your own mother. She will be happy to take the role, she is not   
  
so stict as she appears. She loves you and your daughters. You need a mother that can be with you all the time and I   
  
unfortuntely can't. Open up to her and you'll be suprised at what happens."  
  
Fate stopped talking, as if listening for something. "It is safe now, you can go." "Mother, can I ask a question?" "Of course  
  
you can." "Who's my father?" "That I cannot answer right now. He is alive but he is tortured in spirit and believes that   
  
you hate him." "Hate him? If he's my father I can't hate him." "Ahh, but /he/ doesn't know you feel that way." "When will   
  
I find out who he is?" "When your change is complete you will look just like him."  
  
"Why is it that in the wizarding world people always look just like their parents? Muggles don't look just like their parents  
  
at all." Fate laughted, "That is not somthing I am allowed to tell you, but it has somthing to do with magic in the blood."  
  
Harry laughed to, he hadn't really wanted the question answered after all.  
  
"How can I have a mortal father? You aren't mortal are you?" "No I'm not. The way you can have a mortal father is that I   
  
took a mortal lover 15 years ago and you were concieved. The problem was, because I am immortal time has no effect on me   
  
and won't on my children so a baby wouldn't grow past the first stage. That was why I had to have Lily Potter bear my child.  
  
I knew that the time of the prophecy was on hand."  
  
"What is this prophecy you keep talking about anyway?" Harry asked suddenly distraced from the questions he was going to   
  
ask about his father. "It was made by Merlin years and years ago. Would you like to hear it?" Harry nodded his head   
  
enthusiasically. Fate laughed, having known that Harry would feel that way.  
  
"It goes like this:"  
  
"A child will be born,  
  
Into a world full of hate and scorn,  
  
Son of Fate and mortal man,  
  
Delivered in a human woman,  
  
He will banish the evil lord,  
  
So he can grow up, though for years he will be abhorred,  
  
At eleven joy will come,  
  
A giant man will be the one to take him from,  
  
The place were only outside evil could not reach.  
  
The boy will come to a place were great ones teach,  
  
And find love was never beyond his reach,  
  
His friends be true, his actions great,  
  
To protect them will always be his fate.  
  
At fifteen he will find,  
  
His mother was always at his side,  
  
That he comes from Merlin and a founder great,  
  
More will happen on this happy date,  
  
His looks will begin the change,  
  
Friends will think that he looks strange.  
  
A savior he'll be,  
  
Strong and True though longing to be free,  
  
A fighting lord through and through,  
  
Two daughters he'll have,  
  
They'll help to fight the worlds worst evil,  
  
He must meet and accept his father,  
  
Bond with his familiars,  
  
And come to know his other half,  
  
Only then will the dark been truly defeted,  
  
Only if all is done, will this come to pass."  
  
Fate stood silent while Harry assimulated all this new information. "Well, what do you think?" "I think I have a huge   
  
headache." His mother smiled fondly before saying, "You have to go now. Your daughters want you. Be good to my grandchildren  
  
you got it?" "Yes Ma'am! Harry saluted, "Goodbye mother." "Goodbye son." With that Harry woke up to hear his daughters   
  
wailing.  
  
"Lily, Raven, what's the emergancy?" "I think they want to be fed." Aura said smiling as she handed Harry a bottle. She  
  
reached over and picked up Lily and Harry picked up Raven. "I don't understand, they never cried at the Dursley's." Aura   
  
frowned, "They probebly know that they're in a safe place now and act accordingly. All babies cry like that." She smiled at   
  
Harry's dismayed face and then did a double take.   
  
Harry's hair was now at his shoulders, his skin was several shades paler then it had been before and his cheekbones were   
  
extrodinaryily defined and when he stood up, he was over seven feet  
  
tall. "H-harry, you might want to look in a mirror." Harry looked at her stangly but obayed her request. When he saw himself  
  
he nearly dropped Raven. "I-I look like-like Professor-Sn-Sn-ape!"  
  
Severius's pov  
  
I was pacing around my potions lab trying to calm myself down. Albus had just told me that /Potter/ was being abused and  
  
nearly died. I can't believe it, I though that he was being treated like a celebraty, a god, being waited on hand and foot,  
  
boy was I wrong.  
  
When I was a child my father abused me until I joined Voldemort. After that he was proud of me and I fell for it! Now I had   
  
nearly lost Potter, Harry....my son.  
  
Hospital wing  
  
Mechanically Harry returned to his bed and continued to feed Raven while his godmother tried to talk to him. "I'm sure that it's   
  
a mistake, after all James Potter is your father...isn't he?" Harry mutly shook his head. Now he knew why his mother said   
  
that his father thought that he hated him. But if Snape was his father then why did he hate him when he came first year? If   
  
he hadn't been so awful to Harry then he wouldn't have hated him. This was all making his headache worse. First coming into   
  
his powers, then learning the prophecy, now Snape was his father! What a day.  
  
"Harry, come on, talk to me." Aura shook him lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure this can all be easily explained." Harry   
  
looked up at her, "Of course it can. Severus Snape is my father." "Are you sure?" "Yes. My mother said I would look just like  
  
my father when I finished changing. I have finished and I look just like Severus Snape."  
  
"How do you know?" "I feel.... complete now. Trust me, I am done changing and Snape is my father." Fade fell silent and   
  
continued to feed Lily. Harry did the same with Raven. After a time Harry spoke again. "I will not be able to defete Voldemort  
  
for years. I just found that out today. My daughters have to help. Luckily Voldemort doesn't know that."  
  
Aura could only nod at this and stay silent. Suddenly Snape burst into the hospital wing followed closly by an angry   
  
looking Dumbledore. "Where is Harry?!" Snape snapped at Aura before noticing Harry siting on the bed and stopping short.  
  
His eyes took in the man sitting on the bed. He was extremly thin, as though he hadn't been eating enough and was extremly   
  
well muscled. It was obvious that once the man ate better he would have even larger muscles.  
  
It appeared that every inch of this strange person was covered in scars, especially his face, especially around the eyes.   
  
Snape looked closer and realised the man was blind. He had prominate cheekbones and shoulder length black hair that was   
  
had an auburn streak. If Snape didn't know better he would say that the man could almost be his brother.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded loudly. "I am not deaf Professor. Only blind." Here the man chuckled, "I am your son actually."  
  
Snapes face paled. "But-you-you're-you can't be. She said the boy-" "I am 'the boy' professor. I changed a bit. Meet your  
  
son, Harry-erm- Potter, I guess."  
  
"Harry? H-harry. What happened to you?" Snape asked, which showed his shock because he already knew what happend to Harry.   
  
He had been beaten. "Professor, as I'm sure that you already know, I was abused by my uncle as well as starved." Snape nodded,  
  
still in shock that his young man could possibly be the scrawny scared boy his son, Harry, Used to be.   
  
"What's with the babies?" He finally managed to ask. Harry chuckled again. "Severus Snape, meet your grandchildren, Lily   
  
Dove Potter and Raven Rose Potter." Hearing this, Snape fell over. "Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked calmly, since  
  
he knew that the man was.  
  
"Sure, why not." The man grumled as he picked himself off the floor. "I was a single man with no family yesterday and now   
  
I have Grandchildren! I'm just fine." Snape did a double take at what he had just said. "Wait a minute! /Why/ do I have   
  
grandchildren? You're only fifteen!" Now it was Harry who ended up on the floor. Only he was laughing so hard that he could  
  
barly breath, where as Snape had fallen from shock.  
  
"I'll explain later, I didn't do anything like that." "Severus, you never told me you had children." Albus said from the   
  
doorway, sounding alittle hurt. Snape whipped around to face the older man. "I don't." "Really, as I recall you yourself just  
  
said you do." "Oh. I knew that." He began to explain. "I met his mother one night and we fell in love. We had one night   
  
together and then she had to leave me. She explained who she was and what she was and the prophecy. She said I would have a   
  
son but couldn't know who he was until he came of age."   
  
"The problem was, he would not be born from her, but from another. One night I was to learn about him in a dream and would  
  
be able to contact him after that. I had the dream last night." Albus, sensing that this would be a good time to make himself  
  
and Aura scarce, took Lily from the woman and gave her back to Harry, then dragged the enrapt women out of the hospital room.  
  
Now that they were alone, Harry could ask questions that had been bothering him. "Do you want to be my father? If you don't,  
  
I understand. I know you hate me." Harry looked down at the his daughters, avoiding his fathers gaze. "Harry, if you want to,  
  
I would like to try to be your father. I don't know that I'll be any good at it but I'd like to try. You must understand,  
  
I hated what you stood for. You stood for power that I would never have, a promise I could never fulfill. I thought you enjoyed  
  
the life of a celebraty and would be waited on hand and foot. Now I know that isn't true and don't hate you. I am ashamed   
  
that I judged you so incredably wrongly and want to make it up."  
  
Harry thought about this for a while before simply nodding. "I would like to try it as well." He hesitated for a second,  
  
"What should I call you?" This statment, unexpected as it was, helped to relieve the tension, causing both of the people to   
  
laugh, even though it wasn't really funny.  
  
"I don't know," Snape finally said, "I guess you could call me Severus at first. If and when you feel comfterable, you can   
  
call me dad or father. If you want." "That's fine." Suddenly Harry stood up and set his daughters down. Then he walked across  
  
the room and hugged his new found father. "Thank you." He whispered quietly before standing up and bringing his daughters to   
  
their new grandfather.   
  
"Lily, Raven, this is your grandfather Severus. Severus, would you like to hold one of them?" Snape nodded and Harry passed  
  
Raven to him. For a while Snape looked like he didn't know what to do with the tiny baby in his arms, but after a bit, he   
  
grew more comfterable with the child.   
  
"Where did you get the name Raven Rose?" Snape finally asked. "I don't know, it just seemed to fit her. And before you ask,  
  
Lily was my...adopitve mother's name and Dove seemed like a good middle name." "My god, I never thought I would have grandchildren  
  
at this age. Much less ones named after birds and flowers." He laughed, it was a nice laugh to, though it consiterably   
  
startled Harry. This was not a nervous chuckle or a sneer, this was a full true laugh.   
  
"What? Do I really act to mean to my students that I'm not allowed to laugh occasionally?" "No, I've just never really seen  
  
you happy before." Severus pondered this for awhile, still holding his grandchild. "I guess you're right. I've just never had   
  
anything to be happy about in years. Now I have you and Lily and Raven."  
  
Harry nodded, "But what are you going to tell the rest of the school? I look exactly like you." "I don't know, I'm sure that  
  
Albus will think of somthing." "Probebly." Harry was silent and then swung his legs off the bed and stood up, wavering   
  
slightly. Severus' eyes went wide as he saw how high Harry stood.  
  
"My god Harry, did you swallow a bottle of Skelegrow or something?" Harry shook his head, "No, I got taller so that my body   
  
could contain all my magic." "But you must be over six feet tall!" "Seven, actually." Harry said gloomily, "I'll gone from   
  
the extreme of short to the extreme of tall. A midget and a giant. What luck." He shook his head silently and conjured the   
  
baby carriers.   
  
Pulling them over his head, one lay on his back and the other over his stomache, Harry then put Lily in the front one and had  
  
Severus put Raven in the back one. "Come on, I want to get out of here. I'm boared." With that he left the room with powerful  
  
strides and headed towards the front doors, Severus running slightly to keep up.  
  
In a few moments Harry,Severus, Raven, and Lily were all sitting outside in the grass. Harry cast a spell to keep the babies  
  
skin from burning and let them lay on their stomaches and play in the grass. Suddenly a pain in his forehead caused him to   
  
hiss in pain and at the same time, Severus clutched the dark mark on his arm.  
  
"I have to go. Inform Albus that I was called." "Be careful. I expect you to come back alive." Said Harry in all seriousness.  
  
"I'll try." Was the best Severus could promise. Severus set off for the apparation ward boundries and Harry put Lily   
  
and Raven back in the carriers and headed toward Albus' office.  
  
When he got to the gargoyal, the password simply popped into his head. "Blood Pops." He said quietly before charging up the   
  
stairs and knocking on the door to Albus' office. "Come in." Called the headmasters voice, sounding vaugly confused. Harry   
  
pushed the door open and was suprised to see a multitude of people gathered in the office.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to interupt." "It's fine Harry. What did you need." "My father was called. He wanted you to   
  
know." Albus looked concerned but hid it quickly. "Why aren't you in the hospital wing Harry. I'm sure Poppy would have a   
  
fit if she knew you weren't in there." "I was boared. You really ought to give me my own room for as often as I'm in there."  
  
Albus chuckled sightly, "And how are your daughters." "Just fine as you can see." Harry gestured to the carriers were Lily   
  
and Raven were grugling happily at the silent people in the room. "Good, good. Why don't you head outside or back to the   
  
hospital wing. I'm sure that Madame Pomfery's worried."  
  
"In a frenzy ready to kill me you mean." Harry muttered as he left the room as Albus laughed at the statment. As Harry closed  
  
the door he could hear the people asking who he was. Smerking, Harry went down the stairs and went towards the library. About  
  
halfway there he was exausted and was starting to rethink his excursion with his daughters.  
  
"Mr.Potter. What on earth do you think you're doing?" Harry spun around in a defensive postion, hunching over Lily and letting  
  
Raven face the wall at his back and prepared to cast a spell. "Oh, Madame Pomfrey, it's you." He said, lowering his hands   
  
again. "Of course it is, who were you excepting? The boogyman?" "Not exactly."   
  
"What are you doing out of the hospital wing young man? Just because you're powerful doesn't give you the right to wander   
  
around the school while you're still healing." "I know Madame Pomfery." "Then why don't you listen?!" Harry just shrugged and  
  
began to walk down the hall towards the hospital wing. Halfway to the Hospital wing, Harry felt the edges of his vision begin  
  
to fog.  
  
"Madame Pomfery, here. Take my daughters for a second." He didn't give the nurse any chance to argue, only placed the baby   
  
carriers around her neck. Then he let himself surcome to the darkness.  
  
(dream)  
  
{ Harry was walking in a dark void, he supposed it was another vision. It turned out he was right when the darkness shifted   
  
to become Voldemort and his followers. "I have discovered a traitor in our midst. I think you all know what happens to anyone  
  
who betrays /me/!" Voldemort was pacing in front of the death eaters.   
  
"Remove your masks, all of you!" Without hesitation, all the masks were off. Nobody wanted to piss Voldemort off any more then  
  
he already was. Even the most evil of then almost pitied the traitor, or would have if they weren't so angry about someone   
  
being a spy.  
  
"Severus Snape, please join me up here." Voldemort commanded. Slowly Snape walked through the death eater ranks and stood in   
  
front of Voldemort. "Now Snape, who do you think is the spy?" Voldemort stopped for a second, letting him sweat. "Could it be  
  
you yourself, Severus Snape?" He didn't wait for a confermation, just put the crudasious curse on him. Multiple times. The   
  
pain that Severus was experiancing was also felt by Harry. After a moment he couldn't take it, even though he wasn't able  
  
to effect anything in dreams, he had to try.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, "Father!" He ran toward his painfilled father and threw himself in front of the curse. "And who are you?"  
  
Voldemort asked imperously. "I am his son!" Voldemort grinned maliously, "Father and son will die together. Severus, I'm   
  
dissapointed, you never told me you had a son."  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out while you can." "You shall die and your body will be presented to Harry Potter, after all,  
  
you're father is dying to save the boy, therefore, so will you. Do still desire to save your father? You're going to be   
  
killed for it you know." "I will not. We're leaving and you cannot stop us!" With that, Harry's body shimmered and both he   
  
and his father were gone.  
  
Harry could hear Voldemorts yell of rage as he blacked out again, hoping that he had managed to save his father, not thinking  
  
about the damage he might have done to himself.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Review! Hope you like the cliffy! 


	6. Chapter 6

Children of Fate  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 6: Lord of Fate  
  
Note: More Harry-Snape bonding. A reminder, no slash, I hate slash. Harry discovers he's the lord of Fate and does whatever it   
  
is that the Lord of Fate has to...Kinda.  
  
When Harry woke up he was lying in the Hospital wing again and the sun was shining in his face from one of the open windows.  
  
The sound of his daughters playing in their cribs made him jump up to ensure that they were alright. Or made him try to.   
  
As soon as he sat up the world began to swim around him.   
  
Groaning, he laid back down. With in seconds he heard Madame Pomfery bustling toward him. "Harry! You finally woke up. We   
  
were getting worried." "We?" "Yes we, me, your daughters, and-" "Your father." A sleepy voice inturuped the nurse who promptly  
  
scowled. "Why are you awake Severus? You should be asleep. You suffered multiple crudasious curses and need to heal."   
  
She turned back to Harry. "I can't figure out what on earth is wrong with you though. It appears that you also had the   
  
crudasious curse on you, but you were here the entire time." "I /did/ have the curse put on me." "What? How?" She squaked.  
  
"I don't really know. I can't usually interact with my dreams." "I know how." Came another voice, one which only Harry and   
  
Severus reconized, "Mother!" "Byrle!" "Hello son, Severus. It's nice to see you after so many years."  
  
Snape gapped at the casual way she said it. "I'm just joking Severus, how are you? I noticed you didn't get married like I  
  
told you to." "But-I-you-uhhh." "So articulate. You know we can't get married and I know you don't truly love me. Get over  
  
it." She saw that Snape was finally excepting what she was saying and so she moved on.  
  
"Now, one of your new powers Harry, is to be able to travel in the dream world. You have to be carful though, it can be a   
  
dangerous place. You must insure that you never die there or your soul will die in reality.  
  
(a/n Hmmmm, interesting possiblity...)  
  
You were actually at that meeting  
  
when you stepped up to save Severus." She turned to the man, "See how brave our son is? Risking his life to save his father."  
  
She smiled fondly at Harry.  
  
"You will discover more of your powers along the way, you can't expect me to give you all the information instently can you?"  
  
"Mother, come on, tell me!" Harry pleaded, but Fate remained firm. "Anyway, you can heal yourself with the ancient magic   
  
Merlin gave you. So do so. The only way you wouldn't be able to heal yourself is if you are unconcious, dead, (a/n duh!) or  
  
very seriously wounded, like you were when your uncle beat you."  
  
"Now, I have to go. Remember your childhood Severus, treat your son accordingly, and for gods sake, get a wife. You are a   
  
slob. Just look at your hair!" She laughed at the blush speading across Snapes cheaks, "Don't worry, I know it's only an   
  
illusion, I'm just kidding again. Harry honey, be good and listen to your father. Remember what I said about Aura and get to   
  
work on your sleeping potion. That poor woman can't sleep in a chair forever. Now I really do have to go. Love you sweetheart,  
  
bye!" And with a flash of bright light, she disappeared.  
  
Harry instently got to work on healing himself. Poppy started to ask about a wand, but stopped at the bright light that came  
  
out of Harry's palms. He ran his hands over his entire body untill it was covered in the same light that covered his hands  
  
and then slowly died out, leaving Harry looking and feeling 100% better.  
  
"Harry, that was..." "Amazing!" Poppy finished Severus' statment when he was unable to. "How did you do that?" "Huh? Oh, it's  
  
no big deal. I'll be able to do better when I make my staff." "Staff?" Snape asked faintly. Only truly great wizards had staffs,  
  
the last one to have one was...Merlin himself. Harry's ancestor. In order to make a staff, the wizard had to be a mage, had  
  
to be able to do any type of magic wandlessly, and know every type of natural magical object in the world in order to know   
  
what elements were the best for the indevidual.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Said Harry distently, not really paying any attention to the converstion. He was too busy looking at  
  
the picture that now adorned his forearm. Snape and Poppy finally saw what he was staring at and gasped. It was an Ancient   
  
Eygption symbol called the eye of Horus, believed to be a sign of protection.  
  
"Harry, what's that?" Poppy asked sounding bewildered. "The eye of Horus." "I know /that/ I mean, what is it doing on your   
  
arm?" "I don't....oh." "Oh what" "It is the symbol of the lord of fate. I had forgotten." "The Lord of Fate?" "Yeah." "You're  
  
the Lord of Fate?" "Yup." "What-what is that?" "You'll know later."  
  
"Harry Potter! Tell me now!" "No." Snape watched with intrest while the increasinly frustrated Madame Pomfery attempted to   
  
get Harry to divuldge what the Lord of Fate was. "I'm very sorry, I've told you all I'm allowed to." And that was that. "Fine  
  
then." The disgruntled nurse huffed. "Just let me give you a check up and you can leave."  
  
Submitting to this, Harry sat back down on one of the beds and rested. After a few minutes Poppy proclaimed him ready to go   
  
and grugingly let him leave. "Severus, how are you doing?" "Fine Harry." He paused and then said, "Hey wait a second, I should  
  
be asking you the same question!" "I'm fine." Severus snorted but left it at that.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want help with them?" He asked, pointing at his grandchildren, who were currently hanging from Harry's  
  
neck in the muggle baby carriers. "Nope. I barley even notice the weight and I like having them close." Severus shrugged   
  
and asked another question.  
  
"You're sure you don't mind living with me? I know things haven't been the best between us...ever." Harry looked down at his  
  
father and smiled. "I'm sure. As long as you want me that is." The last was added anxiously. "I do Harry. More then anything."  
  
Both of the men felt more at ease after this. Both had hoped the other would answer that way. They were slowly coming closer   
  
together, finally finding the family they wanted.  
  
They finally reached the dungon rooms where Severus lived. "Pepper imps." Severus mutterd, pointedly ignoring Harry's chuckles  
  
behind him. "Alright, this is your room. I prepaired it as soon as I found out you were my son." He flung the door open and  
  
Harry gasped in suprise at the room.  
  
"My god Severus. I thought you hated Gryffindor!" His room was exactly like the one in the Gryffindor commen room, only   
  
smaller. After staring for a few moments, Harry turned around and looked at the rest of the small apartment. It was decorated  
  
in shades of turquoise and white. Colors that none of the houses claimed as their own.   
  
"Lovely colors." Harry laughed as he saw the look on Severus' face. "All of the teacher apartments are decorated these colors,  
  
I didn't pick them." "But Severus, they suit you so well!" "Shut up kid." "Always and Forever." "Grrr... Anyway, this door  
  
leads to my room, this one is a bathroom as is the one over there." He waved his hand in a vauge direction. "This door is   
  
my personal potions lab. You may use it if you wish. Did you want your daughters to sleep in your rooms with you?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I have to be able to protect them." "All right then. You have all of their things?" "Yeah." Harry waved  
  
his arm and a large trunk appeared in the middle of the floor. Harry then opened the trunk and unloaded his things. The  
  
cribs were set on the side of his bed, a changing table went against a wall, a smaller trunk of clothes for the babies went  
  
next to the changing table. Then Harry pulled out his books, the number of which had grown since he last saw them.  
  
"Well, I guess my mother wants me to read these then." He said sarcastically before setting them on the bookshelf. When he   
  
was done with all his stuff the room looked like it truly belonged to him. There were afew pictures on the wall of his friends  
  
and his stuff lined the walls.  
  
"Thank you Severus. This is the best thing anyone has ever given me." Severus looked alittle unsure of what to do. "Well,   
  
don't get to comfterable. There's something else I have for you." "Really? What?" "You'll see. Come with me." He got up and  
  
left the room, leaving Harry to quickly gather his daughters and follow him.  
  
"Sit down." Harry quickly sat and put Raven and Lily on the floor. Severus ducked and pulled a large box out from under the   
  
table. "Well, open it." Harry walked over to the box and was startled to hear something moving around. "What is it?" "Open  
  
it and find out. It won't hurt you. I think."   
  
Harry glanced at him suspiously but then gave up and opened the box. Three shapes flew out at him. A bird, a snake, and some   
  
kind of cat. After the shapes settled down, Harry could see what they were. A gold and silver phoenix, a black and gold snake  
  
that Harry reconized. A Crooked Fang! They were highly poisenous and rare but very loyal to their owners who they serve for   
  
life. This one was very young and hadn't been bonded.  
  
The Phoenix was a rare breed called a Moon Phoenix. While most Phoenix' got their healing and re-birth powers from the sun,  
  
this breed came from the moon. They were the most powerful of the two breeds and could bond themselves to a human, just like  
  
the Crooked Fangs could.  
  
Finally Harry turned his eyes toward the cat shape. It was a winged fox! These too were rare and loyal. They were similar in  
  
coloring to the Crooked Fang, Gold, Black, and deep Red. They had wings that were twice as long as their body and were able   
  
to carry weights three times their weight. The cats themselves never got to be more then a foot tall but were fierce fighters  
  
and had sharp claws and teeth. They also bonded with a human.  
  
"Severus, where on earth did you get these?" "Well, to tell you the truth, I only got you the snake. The other two just showed  
  
up with a note that they were for you. I got the snake in the Forbidden Forest, I was looking for some potions ingredients."  
  
"Thank you so much." "Well, what are you going to name them?"  
  
Harry looked at his three pets. Do you have a name fair phoenix? Harry asked, not really thinking the bird would understand  
  
him. I do Lord of Fate. It is EvenSong Did you just /talk/ to me? I didn't know Phoenix's could speak english! We can't,  
  
you're speaking Phoenixi' the language of the Phoenixs' Oh.  
  
He turned to Severus who was looking like he was going to explod from shock. "He says his name is EvenSong." "Does he really?"  
  
Asked Severus, half in amazment and half sacrastically. "Yup." He decided to ask the snake his name. He already knew he could  
  
talk to them.   
  
[What'ssss your name?"] [You can ssspeak to me? You don't /look/ evil.] Harry laughed (That must sound really weird in   
  
parseltounge...) [I'm not. I'm Harry Potter, my father just gave you to me asss a pet and friend. I notice you are not bonded,  
  
would you like to bond with me?]  
  
The snake looked suprised at the request, [You assssk? Any sssnake would be thrilled to bond with you. Did you know that   
  
mossst bond-matessss don't assssk before bonding?] [I did not. That isss very rude. Do you have a name?] The snake shook his   
  
head, [That isss how we bond, our human'sss give us a name and we become bonded. If we love our mastersssss we give them a   
  
name as well.]  
  
[Very well, how about, Osssirisss?] (A/N Osiris if you can't tell.) Instently the snake changed slightly, his eyes became the  
  
same green that Harry's had been before his change. Green is a very odd color for a snake's eyes. [Thank you massster.   
  
Osssirisss isss a great name. Do you mind if I name you?] [Of courssse not.] [I name you Falorne Fate Ssssson] [Thank you  
  
Ossssirisss.]   
  
Harry looked up from his snake's eyes and turned to his father "His name is Osiris. We are bonded." "Osiris?" "I dunno, I   
  
thought it sounded right some how." The snake crawled up his arm and curled around his neck, hissing contentedly. Finally   
  
Harry turned to the Winged Fox,  
  
Hello. Can you understand me? I can human. How is it you can speak with me? I don't know, it must be one of my gifts,  
  
the ability to talk to animals. If you say so. Will you name me? Would you like me to? Yes. I want to bond with you. I  
  
can help you with your children. I have been watching you for years. Do you have a prefrency for a name? No. Any name is   
  
fine.  
  
How about....StarBorn? The fox fell over in shock as her eyes changed to green. How did you know my given name? It seemed  
  
right, why? That is what my mother called me before she bonded. Do you want a differnt name? No! I loved that name. I   
  
thank you. Uhhm, Anytime? With that the fox nuzzled Harry's leg with her head and drifed over to the two babies, playing   
  
contentedly on the floor with a toy Harry had bought for them.  
  
"Well, it would seem I have the abilty to talk to animals." Harry anounced to Severus. "Perhaps we should inform Albus of this  
  
new devlopment." "Sure, that's a great idea." Harry placed his children in the carriers, watching for Osiris as he looped the   
  
straps over his shoulders.  
  
[Are you two coming?] Harry asked EvenSong and StarBorn. They responded by EvenSong landing on his shoulder and Starborn  
  
walked up and purred around his feet. "Guess so. Ready Severus?" The still stunned man only nodded and followed Harry out of   
  
the room.   
  
Harry knew that he could have simply teleported to Albus' office with his daughters, father, and pets, but he felt that his   
  
poor father had already had enough of a shock as it was. So after a few minutes they stood in front of the stone gargoyal.  
  
"Blood Pops!" Severus said, and then waited for the statue to move. It didn't.  
  
While Severus tried uselessly to guess the password, Harry unobstructivly leaned against the gargoyal. "Quidditch."  
  
and with that the gargoyal slide open. Severus looked at Harry suspiously who only shrugged in return. "Wonder what's up? He  
  
only has had candy passwords before."  
  
With that Harry went up the stairs and pulled his stricken father after him. When they reached the top Harry knocked loudly.  
  
"Come on in Harry!" "Hello Albus, how did you know it was me?" "Some people say I can read minds, others know that I have a  
  
spell placed on the gargoyal that lets me see any person standing at the entrance."   
  
Harry laughted at this, "I thought I sensed a spell. Guess that was it." "Did you have something you wanted to tell me about   
  
Harry? Like how you knew my password?" "Oh, that," Harry waved an airy hand around, "It's just a little technique I have, I   
  
can learn any password by touching the object. But that's not why I wanted to come up here. I have just discovered a new   
  
ability as the Lord of Fate. I can talk to animals."  
  
Albus' eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "R-realy? That's great." He was suprised but hid it well. "Severus are you ok?"  
  
Albus asked, looking concerned. "Fine, fine, I've never been better." Fianlly Albus' eyes took in the three animals that had  
  
accompanied Harry, Raven, Lily, and Severus into the office.  
  
"Harry, did you know that there is a Winged Fox and a Crooked Fang and a Moon Phoenix with you?" Harry glanced around, "What?  
  
oh, you mean StarBorn, EvenSong, and Osiris? Yeah, I knew." "You bonded with them?" "Yes." "Where did you get them?" "Severus  
  
gave me the Crooked Fang, and the other two just showed up and I named them and bonded with them." "Oh." "Alright, I'm going   
  
to head outside, Raven and Lily need to be outside."  
  
"Ahh Harry, I need you to talk about what happend at the Dursley's." Harry whipped around, his face a deadly white. "Why do   
  
you need to know about that?" He whispered, suddenly losing all his composure and looking extremly scared. This sudden   
  
transformation in attitude not only comfermined that Harry needed to talk to him, but scared Albus more then almost anything  
  
he had ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you know what I said last year at the end of the third task is true, if you talk about it it will help."  
  
"No. I won't and you'll have to except that." With that Harry vanished, along with his daughters, leaving his father and   
  
Albus alone.  
  
"Albus does Harry really need to just yet? You saw how much it scared him, I doubt that even Voldemort scares him that much."   
  
"What I saw only confirmed to me just how much he needs to talk. Something terrible must have happened to him, something he  
  
didn't let Poppy see and we have to find out what it is."  
  
Hestitating, Severus slowly nodded, "But how? It's obvious that he doesn't want to tell?" "I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
Albus sighed deeply, sounding almost defeted, "I'm very worried for him, I can see how tortured he is by everything that has  
  
happened. There is an ancient spell that might work if several people cast it on him, but it would force him not only to   
  
tell it, but to relive it. I don't want to have to do that unless there is not other way."  
  
Unbeknownst to Albus, the little rat in the corner had woken up just as Harry left and listened intently as Albus Dumbledore   
  
explained the way the spell worked and how it could cause Harry an immense amount of pain, physically and pyscologically,   
  
then him left to bring the information but to his master.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Dad, I have to leave Raven and Lily with you for a few days." "Why?" asked Severus, alittle suprised by the use of the word  
  
dad and by the fact that Harry was acting like yesterday had never happend as well as by the fact that Harry was hiding his  
  
eyes with sunglasses again, likly so that the staff wouldn't know of his eye "condition". "I have to go and make my staff,   
  
once I do that I'll be able to begin my potion to sleep. I would like to leave after breakfast and then I should be back in   
  
a day or two."  
  
"Have you talked to Albus about that?" Harry hesitated, "No. I will talk to him at breakfast. About making my staff." With   
  
that Harry started down the hall with his familiars racing behind him and his daughters hanging from his shoulders like   
  
always.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, "Father, has the staff been told of my arrival?" "No, why?" "Oh, I just needed to know if I needed to   
  
create an illusion. I will announce that you are my father at the beginning of the school year, until then I want to keep it  
  
a secret." Severus nodded, aparently Harry had inherited the desire for privacy from him, thought he wasn't all to sure that  
  
was a good thing.  
  
"Of course it is Severus, it enables me to go around unknown for a while, all I have to do is hide my scar." "But, how did   
  
you hear that?" "You said it right out loud, you said, and I quote 'Apparently Harry inherited the desire for privacy from me,  
  
though I'm not all to sure that's a good thing.' " "No I didn't, you must have read my mind." They continued walking for a   
  
second before the inplications of what Severus had said sunk in.  
  
"Wait a moment! I can read minds!" Severus just stood still for a second, numb yet again. His son was proving full of suprises.  
  
Finally they both snapped out of it and continued on to the great hall. When they walked in. The teachers already at the   
  
table looked up and Aura and Albus waved to them, "Severus! H-" She stopped when her hair suddenly grew five feet, turned   
  
bright pink and flew into her mouth.  
  
"Hello Aura, what on earth have you done to your hair?" Severus asked curiously, having no idea what was going on. The   
  
startled women gurgled angrily throught her hair and set about trying to get it out of her mouth. "Severus good morning, who  
  
is this young man?" The Divination teacher asked brightly.  
  
"Sybil. What a...pleasure. This is my son H-..." "I'm Falorne Snape at your sevice lovly lady." Said Harry smoothly.  
  
Seeing his father look at him added maliciously, "My father has told me /so much/ about you." "Well aren't you a sweet young  
  
man? Your have a good boy there Snape." Everyone at the table looked suprised that a Snape could be civilized as well as the   
  
fact that Trewlany wasn't predicting his death or an injury, all they could do was sit at table and stare at the boy who  
  
managed to charm the deary professor into being a normal human being.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Said Harry grinning at the shocked faces of the entire staff, including his father. In   
  
fact, the only person who looked totally unsuprised was Albus. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again. Thank  
  
you for allowing me to stay here with my father over the summer. I apolagize that my school was unable to allow me to stay   
  
over the summer."  
  
"You're quite welcome Falorne and there is no reason at all to apologize, you're schools situation is not your fault at all."  
  
He said, speaking with a double meaning. "Why don't you come and sit down, bring your father with you, he seems alittle   
  
shocked at something, perhaps he didn't get enough sleep." This woke Severus out of his shock and he grumpily muttered about  
  
getting plenty of sleep and that he should mind his own business and then walked over to the table, leaving a place for Harry  
  
next to him, with his god mother on the other side, still trying to undo the curse on her hair.  
  
Harry/Falorne, casually slid into the seat next to Aura and whispered to her, "Sorry about that, you were about to say my   
  
real name, I want to keep my identity a secret for awhile, remember, I'm Falorne Snape." Aura nodded her head frantically and  
  
then gagged as her hair spun out of her mouth and went back to normal.  
  
"Thanks alot." Her voice was sarcastic. "I could do do it again if you want. Let no one know I am here or that I am the Lord  
  
of Fate. I will tell them myself." "Of course."   
  
"Falorne, would you mind coming to my office after you are finished eating?" "Actually Professor, I have to leave to make   
  
that thing I told you about so that I can make the potion." Dumbledore looked slightly confused for a moment but then rememberd  
  
the conversation where Harry had told him about the staff.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" "I will go to the center of the Ways. Do not worry, nothing will harm me there, I am their master  
  
and I control everything that enters." Albus sighed, he knew that Harry would leave even if he said no. "Very well then, how  
  
long will you be gone?" "A few days. Hopfully no more then three." "What are you going to do with your daughters?" "I'm leaving  
  
them with my father. They should be fine. I will have to take my familiars though so if you wouldn't mind checking up on   
  
them everyonce in a while I would be very grateful."  
  
"Yes, of course." "Thank you. If you don't mind I think I'll leave now." "Your luggage?" "Shrunken and in my pocket." "Will   
  
you talk to me went you get back?" "Perhaps." Harry turned to his father. "Goodbye father. I'll miss you and I'll be back in  
  
a few days. Plese take good care of my daughters. They are my life now."   
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine, what are you? A mother hen?" "No, it's just that they're so young and this is the first time  
  
I'll be leaving them." Now he turned to his daughters, "Raven, Lily, I promise I'll be back in afew days, you will always   
  
have a family. I love you and I want you to behave for your Grandfather." The girls seemed to understand so Harry hugged them  
  
gently and kissed them before handing them to Severus.  
  
"Aura, check in on them for me will you? This is my father's first time alone with them, you know what I mean?" "Of course.  
  
Be carful Falorne, if not for yourself for your daughters and your father." "I will never leave my family like I was left."  
  
Harry promised and then dissappeared in a flash of golden light.  
  
The professors who didn't know what Harry was were astounded and confused. This boy looked no older then seventeen and yet   
  
he had two daughters and why was he so worried about abandoning them? He had a father, he wasn't abandoned. And most of all,  
  
how could he apparate inside Hogwarts?  
  
In the Ways  
  
Harry stood on the top of a mountain dressed in black leather pants and shirt with a loose gold robe over them. In his hands  
  
was a long piece of pure white Rowen wood. He had been gone for a day now collecting all that he needed. Chanting, Harry   
  
wove spells into the wood, slowly turning it from white to a reddish-gold.   
  
The chanting went on for hours and when it was done Harry held three objects to the wood and let them sink in. The feather of   
  
a phoenix, the poisen of a crooked fang, and the wing feature of a winged fox. He could have used less powerful animals, but  
  
he wanted the staff to be strong and so this is what he needed. His bond with the animals giving the ingredients would make  
  
it stronger still.  
  
For the last step Harry had to place his wand into the staff. With a bright flash the wand melded with the staff and the spell  
  
was done. Exhaused, Harry leaned on his new staff. He would have taken time to rest but he felt his spell that connected him  
  
to his daughters going off. His daughters were in danger. Hogwarts was under attack!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note: I am so incredably sorry about the wait for the chapter. I relize that it's been months since I last updated, but my   
  
computer broke down and had to be taken in to be fixed so I haven't had my computer in ages. On top of that, I didn't back up   
  
my story on a disk so I thought I was going to loose the whole thing, and I have several chapters written so I was really mad.  
  
Anyway, I apoligize again and would like to thank everybody who has waited for the chapter so long. What did you think?   
  
I have big plans for our hero! Harry bashing to come in the next chapter! Review!  
  
ReviewerDateChapterType   
  
Jessica Black- Glad you find it interesting, hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
andreapotter-Sorry about the wait! Hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Thelvyn- I don't know about Ron getting drunk...That was suggested by a reviewer, but that probably won't happen.  
  
bdb869- Glad you like it. Hope this chapter is up to standards.  
  
howling wolf- Thanks, glad you like it.   
  
Velmatakesthestand-nice to know you enjoy my plans, I don't think that Ron will spill most of them. Maybe....I dunno.  
  
asdf-Glad you like the story!   
  
Max - Thanks! I love weird. Weird is most definetly good. Wahahahahahaha! I love the idea of Snape as a father! Were you to   
  
overly weirded out by this chapter? More "Fatherly love"!  
  
Kagona Yanoshi- I don't know how funny it will be, I don't really do well with humor, but I'll try. Sirius' reactions won't   
  
come untill a much later time. I want to savor the goodness. Hmmmm, kidnapping Aura...I may have to use that....  
  
Anyway, Nice to know you support my "Snape as a Father" story plan. Don't worry, when Sirius finds out...Dursley Bashing!  
  
Phoenix of Light-Sorry about the seven foot tall Harry but I couldn't resist. That is my tribute to myself. I am only 5'1 so   
  
it is my greatest dream to be tall.... Yes, I like twists...Snape as Harry's father is one of my favorites.   
  
Phoenix Flight-Yup, seven foot tall Harry! Yey!   
  
PheonixFire-Sorry if the Snape thing was confusing. No, Snape didn't know Harry was his son. Harry explained Lily's name to   
  
Harry because I imagine that Snape would be pretty bewildered at the time and since he was explaining Raven's name, it just   
  
kinda fit.  
  
Teri-Thanks glad you like it.  
  
WittchWay-Glad you like it.  
  
Afiyah B.- Thanks for clearing that up, hope you liked the chapter.  
  
kitty- I'm not sure whose babies they will say Lily and Raven are. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. If you have any ideas  
  
I would be trilled.   
  
Tiger of the Fire- Ummmm, oookay? Thanks for explaining...I think. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Children of Fate  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 7- Secrets Unveiled  
  
( WARNING!, this chapter has some detailed child abuse in the beginnning. Rate the chapter R to be careful.)  
  
/Exhaused, Harry leaned on his new staff. He would have taken time to rest but he felt his spell that connected him  
  
to his duaghters going off. His daughters were in danger. Hogwarts was under attack!/  
  
Without a second thought Harry cast an energy spell that would allow him to do one major spell before he was barly able to   
  
light a candle magically, it would figure there would be an attack the one time he was practically helpless. Using his   
  
knowlegde of the Ways, Harry jumped through a portal and landed in the Hogwarts Great Hall.   
  
It would appear that the professors had been eating lunch. Severus was down at the table, trying to protect his granddaughters  
  
from a painful death. When Harry appeared a green avada kedava curse was speeding its way toward his father and children. Harry  
  
had hoped this would not happen because now he had to use a spell to save his family and would have to fight the muggle way  
  
with no magic other then his elemental abilities which would be weak because of his exhaustion. The only one he would be   
  
able to use was water, the easiest.  
  
Still, it was not even a choice about what he was going to do. A golden sheild appeared around his family and stopped the   
  
curse. It would last until Harry took it down. If he died it would take a week to fall. That was it. His magic was gone.  
  
He straitened to his full seven foot hight and began to fight using only his staff and hands and feet.  
  
Within five minutes, half of the death eaters were unconious or dead. Wormtail (Peter Petrigrew) saw that the battle was being  
  
lost and motioned to the four other death eaters who would cast the spell with him. The spell Albus Dumbledore himself had   
  
told the enemy about.  
  
Harry was looking for his next opponet when he was suddenly surrounded. He swung his staff around, but it was too late. He  
  
knew the spell they were using, it was an ancient one, one that he had hoped nobody in this time would know about. He tried   
  
to get out of the way, but the spell shot from five wands and hit him, hard.  
  
"Revelar tu pasado... tu derrotar recuerdo!" Harry's world faded black so he didn't see the death eaters run out of the school,   
  
abandoning the fallen death eaters. The teachers all surrounded Harry, not knowing what spell had hit him, they couldn't   
  
heal him. The only one who had managed to hear him was Albus, and he looked very grave.  
  
"Back up everybody, we are going to see his worst memory, probebly at his relatives home." The teachers didn't understand  
  
what was happening, but obeyed Albus' command. Suddenly a beam of light shock out of Harry's head and a hologram formed. There  
  
was a beefy man standing in the vision of the prone child.  
  
(a/n warning, this is going to be diffrent then the scene earlier because it will be in more detail in some parts and less  
  
in others, but it will still basically be the same story.)  
  
"Boy!" The man yelled, "How dare you use that unnaturealness in my home! I'll beat it out of you if it's the last thing I do!"   
  
He brought his hands out from behind his back and everybody watching the scene gasped, it was a poker, red-hot, the tip was   
  
glowing.  
  
"No! Uncle Vernon, please!" "You think you're going to get off that easily? You wish!" The big man hit the boy over the head   
  
with the poker and the teachers all felt a mild pain ride through their head. Harry, on the floor, sobbed with agony as he   
  
felt all of the pain he had origanaly felt and a bruise blossomed on his forehead.  
  
Snape went over and tried to comfort his son, but his touch only brought a flich, Harry was to caught up in the vision. Now  
  
the vision was from the floor as Harry had been when this origanally happend. The professors could see the large man, this   
  
boy's uncle apparently, coming up with the poker.   
  
He then brought the poker over his head and dug the point into the childs face, just to the right of his right eye and   
  
dragged it all the way down his face till it burned down to the corner of his mouth. The then proceded to do the same to the   
  
other eye. The teachers were in alot of pain, they could only imagine what Harry was feeling. Even as they watched, the   
  
illusion on his face fell, reveiling even more scars then there had ordinarily been and two identical scars running down the   
  
sides of his face.   
  
The sunglasses were still on so they had no idea he was blind...yet. The scars split open, and became burns and deep cuts.   
  
Gasping, the teachers turned their eyes back to the vision, where the evil man lifted the poker again and drove it into the   
  
boy's left eye and then into his right. The vision went dark but the pain continued. For about five minutes Vernon hit the  
  
boy, Falrone, with the poker while the real Harry had cuts and welts and brusies blossoming on his body. Finally it all   
  
stopped and Madame Pomfery began to heal the boy.  
  
"How could his eyes have survived that? How could /he/ have survived that?" "I don't know how he survived it, I suppose he   
  
survived it the way he survived everything else, his eyes...his eyes didn't survive it." "What do you mean Severus?" Minerva  
  
asked, her normaly stern voice wobbling. "My son is blind."   
  
He would have said more, but just then Harry groaned and woke up, "Raven? Lily?" He called out, and stood up to search for   
  
them. Passing the stunned teachers, some of whom were on their knees from the pain they had felt in their eyes, he walked   
  
strait to his daughters, his wounds beginning to heal even as the teachers watched. The only thing that didn't heal were his  
  
face marks.  
  
Harry gently picked his daughters up and cheacked to ensure that they had not been harmed by the spell. Fianlly, he turned   
  
back to the teachers. "So now you know. Did you really want to know that much Professor Dumbledore? Do you see what you left  
  
me with for 14 years? This was the first year it got to physical abuse, but the verbal abuse was just as bad.  
  
"Do you blame me for not wanting to talk about it? No? What would you have done in the same postion? I could have just died   
  
you know, but i didn't. I have to protect the world, be the savior. Besides, I promised my daughters I would never leave them,  
  
how many of you would go through all that and live just so that you can fulfill a promise?"  
  
Harry stood silent after this, letting his father help him to a seat and letting the nurse try to heal his face marks. Finally  
  
Minerva McGonagall spoke up. "Who are you really? I reconized the voice in the vision, I can't think of where from though. You  
  
can't be Severus' son, he doesn't have a brother named Vernon."  
  
"You don't reconize me Professor? Well, that's a first, normally people know more about me then I do. I suppose you might as  
  
well know now anyway, I'm Harry Potter, though I am in fact, Severus' son." "Not possible." Professor Flitwick spoke up, "You  
  
look nothing like him, you don't have his scar."  
  
"Oh, that. I forgot." He traced a line on his forehead and his scar appered." "I suppose this is the scar you are refering to?  
  
I have so many it's hard to tell." When the illusion on his scar disappeared so did the ones on his tatoo's. "Harry, where did  
  
you get that tatoo?" "When I made my staff I got the mark of a magus, the Keeper of the Ways, and the Keeper of Ancient lore."  
  
(a/n by the way I need to mention that the tatoos are not on his head, they are on his arms. The teachers were able to see  
  
them because his robe had ripped. Just thought you should know.)  
  
By now the nurse had done all she could for the cuts/burns. They had scabbed over. "I'm sorry Harry, that's all I can do." "I  
  
know Madame Pomfery. I'll heal myself once I get some rest. I had just finished my staff when Hogwarts was attacked and should  
  
not have done that last spell. I'll sleep for a few days and get my abilities back. Don't worry. Father, watch my daughters."   
  
With that Harry slumped over in a faint.  
  
Albus quickly muttered a spell, "Mobilcorpus!" (a/n spelling?) and bore Harry away to the hospital room, leaving Snape to   
  
deal with all the questions. "How is he your son. You never liked Lily or James!" "He will have to tell you that himself, all  
  
I can tell you is that Lily Potter is not his mother." The people present gasped, who could the mother be? How could it not   
  
be Lily?"   
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and sit with my son." Severus stood up and walked out of the room and into the hospital   
  
wing, following the path of his injured son. When he finally reached the hospital ward he burst in, suprising the familiars  
  
that were scattered around the room.  
  
"Is he alright?" Severus asked aniouxly. "He should be fine. Though I cannot heal him anymore then I already have. His body  
  
is resistent to spells. Which reminds me, why did that particular spell work while most others didn't?" "Because that is an  
  
ancient spell and because five people cast it."  
  
"Why did he try to fight? It was obvious that he was near to collapsing when he arrived." "He knew his family was in danger   
  
and he promised he would never leave you and the babies." Severus nodded, he knew how determined Harry could be, especially   
  
it it meant protecting someone he cared about.  
  
"How did he cast that sheild if he was so tired?" "I think it was a engery spell, enabling him to cast one more great spell.  
  
He had probebly intended to use it to get rid of the death eaters entirly but had to make a choice when he saw you being   
  
attacked. He chose to defend his family."   
  
"So if I had been smart and hidden myself and the babies Harry wouldn't have had to re-live that...time... at all?" "Perhaps,  
  
but then he might have tried to find you himself and therefore gotten put under the spell...or worse, he could have been   
  
killed."  
  
"How long will he be out?" "He has to sleep and regain his energy, probebly a few days to a week. You too should get out and  
  
take care of those babies. I'm sure the staff will have some questions as well." With that Madame Pomfery bustled Severus   
  
and Albus out of the hospital wing and into the grasp of the waiting staff.  
  
One day later  
  
Severus was sitting in the hospital wing with Raven and Lily sitting on his lap. Harry hadn't moved since he was brought in  
  
and Severus was worried. The only thing that stopped him from panicing was that Lily and Raven seemed fine. He had a feeling  
  
that if their father was dying they would be balistic. These two babies were unusually intellegent for their age, only about  
  
six months old they had an intelligence in their eyes. These were children that would grow up fast.  
  
Five days later  
  
"Poppy, I thought you said it would only be afew days until he woke up." "Well, I was really only gussing. You see for people  
  
with the average amount of power, it would take only two-three days to wake up, but Harry, Harry has more power then anyone  
  
has ever seen. If he's used up all his power then it could take weeks for him to wake up.  
  
One week later  
  
"Albus, we don't have all that much time until school starts. Only two weeks! His friends are worrying about him and if he   
  
doesn't show up in Diagon Ally in a week they'll panic! We can't have the wizarding world panicing!" "Severus, I think you  
  
are the only one panicing. Remember, he used alot of power two weeks ago, he's just regaining it."  
  
"But Albus!" "Relax Severus. He'll wake up soon."  
  
Two days later  
  
Severus was in his normal post of sitting next to his son when Harry groaned. "Harry? Harry is that you?" "D-dad?" "Yes, it's  
  
me Harry. Come on, wake up." Harry's eyes fluttered open and took in the face of his concerned father, the hospital wing, and   
  
the absense of his daughters.  
  
"Where are Lily and Raven?" Severus laughed, "Harry, you have a single track mind. Relax, their with Albus. He wanted to do   
  
something and this was all he could think of." "How long have I been asleep?" "Two weeks and a day." Harry groaned again,  
  
"Why me?" "Because Fate isn't on your side." Severus spoke with out thinking and corrected himself upon seeing Harry's   
  
skepical face, "Well, she is but...you know what I mean."  
  
Harry chuckled, "I do." He looked around, "Geez, they really ought to give me my own room in here. I'm here often enough. I  
  
suspect that you'll have gray hair by the end of the year." A thought seemed to strike Harry. "Oh crap. Have Ron and Hermione  
  
been Owling me?" "Yes as a matter of fact they have."  
  
Severus produced a large stack of letters. "I think their worried." Harry nodded in agreement as he opened the most recent  
  
letter. "Yup. Listen to this:  
  
Harry,   
  
Where are you? Hermione and I are really worried mate. Are you going to come to diagon Ally with us or not? If you're not we  
  
can only assume that Voldemort has taken you and start a whole-scale panic.  
  
Write soon-  
  
Ron  
  
The older made made a face at the letter Harry was holding, "How on earth can that boy sound so panicked and then be calm the   
  
next second? Honestly." "Ron is just worried, he's always like that. When are they going to Diagon Alley and can I go?" "Yes  
  
you can go and their going in two days." Harry nodded, "And that will give me time to think about what I'm going to say to   
  
them."  
  
"Uhm, Harry, don't you think you should finish healing yourself? I mean, the scratches are healing nicely but...you know."  
  
Harry nodded again, his face clouding over as he remembered what had happened. "I suppose Professor Dumbledore wants to talk   
  
to me?" "He does." A voice said from the door.  
  
"Oh! Professor. I didn't see you there. Come in...I guess." "Thank you, I think I will." Albus walked in and smiled slightly.  
  
"I think your daughters missed you." He handed the two babies to their father and they cooed with happiness and snuggled   
  
against their father, who smiled fondly down at them.  
  
"Raven, Lily. You're safe." He kissed the top of their heads slilently and turned back to his Father and Professor. "Alright,  
  
what do you want me to say?" "Well, you can start by calling me Albus, but only when there are no other students around of   
  
course, wouldn't want them to think you were getting special treatment or some nonsense of the sort right Severus?"   
  
"Err, right Albus." "Then you can tell me what happened over the summer from the time you left Kings Cross." "Very well."  
  
Harry then proceded to tell them what had happend durning his stay at the Dursley's. By the time he was done both Severus   
  
and Albus were white from the shock of what the boy had gone through and the fact that he was still living.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you with those people, Minerva warned me but I was so proud, I could never do  
  
anything wrong, I was right in this. I let my pride destroy your life." "Pro-er-Albus. It is not your fault at all. You could  
  
have never known that the Dursley's would prove to be so cruel. I don't blame you."  
  
As Harry forgave Albus, the man seemed to be listening to what he was saying and feel the guilt slide from him. "Thank you   
  
Harry, I needed to hear that." Severus remained quiet, he was certain Harry knew what he felt and what he would say so he   
  
kept quiet, until he remembered somthing he had been thinking about for the past few weeks. "Harry. I have something I'd like  
  
to ask you."   
  
He was very nervous, what if Harry laughed at him and rejected him? He had begun to really love the boy and his children.   
  
"What's that father?" That one word, Father, increased Severus' faith in what he was going to ask. "Well, biologically you   
  
are my son. Legally you are James Potter's son. I would like to adopt you." Harry went quiet thinking about what Severus   
  
preposed. "I would like that Severus."   
  
Severus couldn't believe his ears, yes! His son had said yes! "A-alright then. I have the forms right here. I need three   
  
witness'. Albus could you get Poppy and Aura in here please? I want to do this as soon as possible!" "One second Severus,   
  
just let me call them."   
  
The old man went to the fireplace, "Aura, could you come down to the hospital wing please?" The women's voice could be heard   
  
at the other end, "Is something wrong with Harry Albus?" She sounded terrified the answer would be yes. "No my dear, quite   
  
the opposite." "Alright, stand back, I'll come through."   
  
Albus quickly stepped back and Aura Fade stepped through the fireplace. "Harry! You're up!" She ran over to the bed and hugged  
  
him tightly, "Don't you every do that to me again! Do you understand me young man?" Harry nodded, smiling. He had never really  
  
had anyone to mother him before and he was enjoying it.  
  
Within moments Poppy was in the room and Albus explained what was going on. "Do you have the papers Severus?" "Right here."  
  
Soon the papers were signed and congradulations were given amist tears and laughs and the three men were left alone with the   
  
babies.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, I need to hear what I am going to do when I go to meet Ron and Hermione." And so  
  
the group of men talked for the rest of the day on what to do with Ron and Hermione, combining Albus' wisdom, Severus' cunning  
  
and Harry's power and imagination.  
  
At Diagon Ally  
  
"You remember what we're going to do?" Severus asked, grinning maliously. "Got it." Harry wishpered back, grinning the same  
  
way. "You know, you carrying two babies kinda ruines the effect." "So what? I'm not leaving Raven and Lily alone in the castle  
  
with only Trelawny to watch them." "Albus could have-" "Albus has a meeting. Come on, I ready." "Good. Lets go."   
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
"Where is Harry?" "I don't know Ron. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Ron and Hermione were standing in front of Gringotts  
  
waiting for Harry to arrive when suddenly Snape and a boy who looked to be his son appered. The boy was strange looking. He   
  
had scars all over what was visible of his body. On his face there were many minor scars along with two bad ones that went   
  
from the corner of each eye to the corner of the same side of his mouth. On top of that he was over seven feet tall and wearing   
  
sunglasses. "Ah, Mr.Weasley, Ms.Granger. Lost with out Mr.Potter to lead you?"  
  
"No. In fact we're oof-!" Hermione had elbowed Ron in the stomache. "No Professor Snape of course not. We were just waiting   
  
for him. I know he was staying at Hogwarts, have you seen him?" "Don't you think I have better things to do then babysit  
  
Potter?" "I'm sure you do but all the same-." "I haven't seen Mr./Potter/ in several days." He turned to his son.  
  
"I will leave you here then. I don't suppose you'll let me take the children?" "No father. I don't want to chance loosing   
  
them." "Very well. Watch your back." With that he swept away. The boy turned to Ron and Hermione who he could see where   
  
watching him with intrest.  
  
"Did you want something?" He snapped, though he was laughing inside. "Yeah um, have you been at Hogwarts." "Yes." "Well, do   
  
know where Harry is?" "I've seen him around." "Well where then?" Hermione cried looking exasperated. "In the mirror." The   
  
boy replied, the laughter now apparent in his voice.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Where is Harry?" "Hermione calm down. It's me." The boy's form shimmered and became the  
  
Harry Potter they knew from last year. "Harry? Is that really you?" "Yes-of-course it is." Harry stuttered out between laughs.  
  
"You scared us for a moment there mate. Imagine /Snape/ having a son!"   
  
Upon hearing this Harry straitened, "Oh, but he does." "Have you met him?" "Yes." "Well?" "Well what?" Harry asked. "Well,   
  
what is he like?" Harry sighed, "Come on, I need to talk to you two. Let's go and get a parlor in the leaky cauldren." When  
  
he turned around to head that way, Ron and Hermoine got a view of the babies hanging off his back as well as the snake around  
  
his neck, and the fox with the babies.  
  
"Harry where on ear-" "I'll explain in a moment." He led them to the Leaky Caldron and got a parlor where they could talk   
  
privatly. "Alright Harry, what's going on? Why were you disgused as Snapes son, why do you have two babies, and why were you  
  
at Hogwarts over the summer, and why are you wearing sunglasses?"  
  
"Whoa Hermione, one question at a time. Alright, I need to tell you right now that whatever I tell you must remain a secret   
  
until I choose to divulge it. Do you agree to keep it a secret?" Ron and Hermione instently agreed. "Good. I was hoping   
  
you'd say that." With a wave of his hand a big blue bubble appeared around them and the entire room.   
  
"Harry what's that?" "That Hermione is a spell that blocks anything from hearing, seeing, or recording what goes on in this   
  
room until I take it down." "How did you do it?" "I'll get to that later." Harry paused for a moment. "I need you two to   
  
not inturrup me at all once I get started this is very hard for me and I have no idea how you'll re-act. Alright?" They both  
  
nodded. "Alright."  
  
"I hope that what I tell you won't change our friendship but if you feel that you can nolonger be my friends I will understand."  
  
He looked at Hermione who looked like she was going to explode trying to comfort him, "Now Hermione, listen to what I'm going  
  
to say before you disagree with me. Now, over the summer I was abused by the Dursleys. Viciously. I nearly died. After my   
  
birthday I owled a professor at Hogwarts who came and took me from there. There was nothing either of you could do by the  
  
way so don't blame yourselves.  
  
"The way I look now is a disguse. I will not lift it just yet because I have some things to say before I do. On my birthday  
  
I discoverd that Lily Potter is not my mother. A women that few people know. Mortals who know her call her by her birth name,  
  
which is Beryl. She currently is Fate.  
  
I know that sounds crazy but it's true. Later on, about two days after my birthday, I learned the identity of my father. His  
  
name is.....Severus Snape." At this Ron gave a startled exclimation but was quieted by Hermione. "But I get ahead of myself.  
  
Before I came to Hogwarts, just when I got off the train and came to the Dursly's for the summer I found out that my Aunt  
  
Petunia had had triplets. One boy who was exactly like Petunia and two girls who looked nothing like her or Vernon.  
  
These two girls are not really Petunia and Vernon's. They are mine. My mother gave them life magically and I gave them my   
  
blood with a spell. They are legally and biologically my daughters. These are them." He lifted Raven and Lily onto his lap.  
  
"Meet Lily Dove Snape and Raven Rose Snape. I am Harry James Snape.  
  
"Any way, continueing, I found out that I am the Lord of Fate. I have many titles including Keeper of the Ways, Magus, Mage,  
  
(a/n Yes in my mind they are diffrent. A Magus know ancient spells as well as a very powerful wizard and a Mage is an   
  
extremly powerful wizard with natrual abilites, animal speak, shapeshitfing, ect.) Lord of Fate, Keeper of Ancient Lore,  
  
and more. I am very powerful and have learned all the ancient forms of magic.  
  
"I have inherited my powers from Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Fate. Now I am going to drop the illusion on my body. Is that  
  
alright with you?" Hermione and Ron nodded dumbly, they were shocked by the things they had learned. "Alright, this is the   
  
real me. I have had an illusion over me for all my life." With that, Harry dropped the illusion.  
  
Both of his friends gasped in shock. Before them sat the Snapes son. Scars, height and all. "Now I am going to change my  
  
voice back to it's correct sound." He did but didn't say anything so Hermione and Ron couldn't hear what it had changed to.  
  
"Harry, what happened to your face?" "Vernon attacked me with a hot poker. Now I am going to take off the sunglasses and I  
  
ask you not to pity me. I am fine." His voice was deep and musical, a beautiful sound.  
  
But with that the glasses were off and they saw that Harry Snape was blind. Hermione burst into tears and Ron looked like he  
  
would like to cry as well. After a while Hermione asked, "Did it hurt Harry?" "Yes, alot. I now have what is known as the   
  
second sight. Just like my ansestor did before me."  
  
"Why do you have a Crooked Fang and a Winged Fox?" "Ah, I was wondering if you had seen them. They are my familiars. The snake  
  
was a present from my father. His name is Osiris. The Fox found me and we bonded. Her name is StarBorn. I also have a moon  
  
phoenix for my familiar. Her name is EvenSong. You can meet her later. She opted not to come."  
  
"Just how powerful are you?" This was from Ron. Harry sighed, he hoped that Ron would not become jealous. Contrary to what   
  
he had said, Harry would be crushed if Ron and Hermione hated him after this. "I don't know. Powerful enough that I could   
  
make a staff." "Can we see it?" "Yes." With a wave of his hand Harry summounded his staff.  
  
It was beautiful. The wood was a redish gold and it had black runes carved into it. On the top was what appeared to be the   
  
claw of a phoenix made out of wood holding a smoky gold globe. "Harry, this is the most powerful kind of staff to ever   
  
exist!" Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe Harry was this powerful. "I know Hermione. It was strenghtened by my bond with  
  
the three animals who donated the cores."  
  
Ron looked alittle confused at the turn in the conversation but caught up quickly. "Does this mean you're going to be able to  
  
defete Voldemort?" "No. I have to wait until my daughters are grown. And I will have to place a secrecy spell on the both of  
  
you. This will prevail over even the vertiserum. It is an ancient spell that Merlin invented but never told anyone about."  
  
"I understand." Hermione said quietly. "Good." "I don't envy you at all Harry, I wouldn't be in your place for all the gold   
  
in the world. I am truely sorry about last year. I don't know what came over me." "I understand. Do you two still want to   
  
hang around me then? The son of the greasy potions master?"   
  
"Of course Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? I could  
  
have helped, I could have-" Her voice broke with sobs. "It's alright Hermione, it's alright." He shot a bewildered look at   
  
Ron who could only shrug back at him in response. Who could understand girls?" (a/n I am a girl by the way. Just in case you  
  
were curious...)  
  
Finally Harry managed to pry Hermione off him and announced that he had to feed his daughters, who had been playing in a   
  
magical playpen while Harry talked to his friends. "So Harry, what's it like to be a dad at such a young age?" "Well, it's   
  
pretty weird." Said Harry as he began to feed Raven, she being the hungrier of the two. "I love them so much though and I  
  
will never leave them like I was left."  
  
Hermione looked down at the babies and at Harry. He seemed to happy with his children. She wished that she could become part  
  
of that family. She loved Harry with all her heart. It was painful to see him every day and not be with him. Unfortunetly   
  
she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't risk ruining their friendship.  
  
"May I hold one?" "Sure, why don't you feed Lily? I've kinda got my hands full. There is a bottle in the carrier, here." He  
  
summounded the bottle for her. "It is very helpful to be able to do wandless magic at times like these." "Thank you."   
  
Hermione said briskly, hiding her true feelings from Harry.  
  
Ron just watched with intrest. He didn't know how to take care of a baby. When Ginny was born he was only one or two years   
  
old and so he hadn't ever really had to mess with a baby. Just as well. He thought to himself. He'd probebly screw it up   
  
anyway. Besides, there were more interesting things to do."  
  
After many hours with Ron and Hermione, talking and getting their school supplies, Harry was exhausted. He had only gotten   
  
out of the hospital yesterday and had no intention of going back so soon. "I gotta go and met my father you guys." Ron and   
  
Hermione both noticed the trill in his voice as he said the word father. "Alright Harry. We'll see you at the sorting then."  
  
"Bye!" "Bye!" "See ya!" With that they separated, all heading home a diffrent way.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
There. Whew. Long chapter. Longest yet in fact. A whole... ten pages! A record for me...I think. I guess I'm not really   
  
sure. Well, Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Children of Fate  
  
By:Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 8- Discoveries and Reactions  
  
When Harry met his father back at Gringotts the first thing that man asked was how it went. "Pretty good. They were shocked   
  
by what I told them but they excepted me and decided to remain my friends." "That's good I suppose." "Father, you really   
  
need to get used to my friends, you'll be seeing alot of them. Besides if they were in Slytherin you would like them, and   
  
you know that's true."   
  
"So what? I'm allowed to have my predudices aren't I?" "No." "Yeah well, you're just a runt so there!" "That would make you  
  
the father of runts. So you are the biggest runt." "I'm not to sure that was insulting." "Your point?" "Never mind. I'll try   
  
to be nicer to your friends, it'll be a big shock to the entire school to see the mean, greasy, potions master turn nice."  
  
Harry looked up, "That remindes me. When my mother came, she said your hair was only an illusion. What does it normaly look  
  
like?" "Like this." Suddenly Snapes hair was about shoulder length and nice shiny black. It was straight with a slight wave  
  
and made Snape look alot less frightening.  
  
"Wow. You really should leave your hair like that dad, you'll be fighting girls off with a stick." "Ha ha ha. That's very   
  
funny. Though maybe I will leave off the illusion. I no longer have the desire to scare little children any more." "Thata   
  
boy." Harry joked. "What's with all the corny muggle jokes?" "Nothing, it's really just a 'why not' kinda thing." "What ever  
  
Harry."   
  
(A/n Well, it made sense in my mind :) ....)  
  
"'Kay." "How'd Raven and Lily hold up?" "They were great although I though Ron would faint when I announced I had to change  
  
their diapers and suggested that he help me." "Some how that sounds like Weasley." "Ron dad. Call him by his name." "Grrr."  
  
"You'll have to do it sooner or later." "I know. Come on, let's head back to Hogwarts."   
  
With that they apparated outside the apparition wards and began to walk towards the school. (a/n Harry can apparate inside   
  
the school wards but his father can't so Harry didn't.) When they arrived at the school it was quiet. Severus and Harry both  
  
headed toward their rooms in the dungens.   
  
"I'll be in my lab for a while alright Harry?" "Sure, see ya later then. I'm going to start studying." With that they headed  
  
in their separate directions. When Harry arrived in his room he pulled out his charms homework and began the essay. Lily and  
  
Raven were playing happily in their playpen when Harry drifted off to sleep.   
  
{ (Dream)   
  
Harry was in a void. Then it cleared to be a graveyard. A very familiar graveyard. He saw Cedric laying dead on the ground   
  
next to him. Then, to his suprise, Cedric got up. "Cedric you're alive!" "I'm dead. And it's all your fault Harry! Why didn't  
  
you save me?" Then his friends began bursting through the ground.  
  
"Harry why didn't you save us? We trusted you!" "How could you Harry?" They began to surround him, raining abuse as they did  
  
so. The worst by far were Ron and Hermione. They had been torchured to death. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Harry sobbed, trying  
  
to back away from them but falling, and falling and falling....}  
  
Right onto the floor where he woke up, still sobbing. After a moment Harry managed to look up. It was the middle of the day   
  
and he was on the floor where he had fallen from his desk chair. Harry pushed himself up off the floor and walked shakily  
  
over to his daughters who were staring at him in shock.   
  
"Hey girls, I didn't scare you did I?" Maybe you didn't scare them but you scared us. This came form StarBorn who was   
  
playing with Lily. "Sorry about that. Nightmare you know." [When are you going to ssstart woking on that potion?] "Tonight I   
  
think." [Why don't you ssstart now?] "Fine I will. Will you three watch Raven and Lily?" I will come with you. Just in case  
  
of an accident.   
  
"If you want to." I do. With that EvenSong flew into Harry's potion lab, one he had created himself. He worked steadily for  
  
several hours. Stopping only late for dinner and to tell his father not to worry about him, Harry worked until past three in  
  
the morning. He only stopped then because there was nothing else he could do until three hours had past. Under urging from   
  
EvenSong, Harry decided to catch some sleep.   
  
Unfortunetly for him, the nightmares came swiftly that night and before long he was up in bed, sobbing and sweating from fear  
  
guilt and shame. After laying in bed untill six o'clock, Harry decided to get up and continue his potion. Luckily for him,  
  
Harry had a good idea of how to create the potion and thought that he would be finished with it within the day if he   
  
continued working on it.   
  
And so Harry became so immersed in the potion making that he failed to notice the day passing by or the entire school looking  
  
frantically for him.   
  
(a/n I think that's so funny, they are all looking for him when he's perfectly safe, in the school, with a phoenix, one of   
  
the most powerful wizards in the world, and is making a potion to make himself healthy.)  
  
WHen Harry finished it was about an hour before dinner. He bottled the potion and set it on the shelf. He would test it that  
  
night. Then he left the room and went to his bedroom where he had left Lily and Raven in the care of his two familiars. When  
  
he saw that they were not there he paniced and called out to his familiars, "Where are you? Where's Lily and Raven?" [They  
  
are with usss masster. Do not worry.] "Where are you?" [In the office of the man with the long beard and your father.] "I'll  
  
be right there."  
  
With that Harry ran up to Albus' office and didn't notice when the gargoyal jumped out of his way without a password. "Raven,  
  
Lily?" He shouted as he ran into the office, searching intently for sign of the two girls, not noticing a large group of people  
  
gatherd in the room. Finally seeing them in the corner of the room, safly playing, he ran up to them and grabbed them  
  
up, holding them tightly, before turning to speak with his familiars.  
  
"I thought I asked you to stay in my room with them." [You did but that man with the beard came into the room with your   
  
father, looking for you and when they ssssaw you were not there they took the babies with them.] "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
[You were bussssy and we trusssst thessse men.] "Alright, but next time tell me." [Fine.] "Where is my father and Professor  
  
Dumbledore?" [Behind you. They look kinda angrey.] "Be-behind me?"   
  
"Harold James Snape! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea of how worried we've been? You've been gone all day! Where   
  
did you go? We looked over the entire school!" Harry slowly turned around at the sound of his fathers voice. "Erm, hi dad."  
  
This sentance of course, set Severus off again.  
  
"Hi! Hi dad! That's all you have to say for yourself! You are in so much trouble! I can't belei-" "Dad! Listen to me!"   
  
Severus shut up. "I'm really sorry. I apoligize. I hadn't realized that it was so late. I was in a potions lab I created here  
  
making the sleeping potion I need. Remember, I told you I would make one once I made my staff."  
  
"Harry, be that as it may, it was very irresponsible of you to just dissapear like that. We thought that Voldemort had gotten   
  
you." "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore." The aged man frowned at him. "Didn't I ask you to call me Albus? I thought I did. If  
  
I didn't then I ask you now to call me Albus. School is not in session." "Alright Pro- erm- Albus."  
  
For the first time Harry looked around the room and saw the group of people sitting at a big table in the middle of the room.  
  
When he saw them Harry paled and then turned red from embarresment. "Yeah, well, erm, I'll be going now, I'll see you at   
  
dinner." He turned to his familiars, "Coming?" And then began to sweep out of the room before he was stopped.  
  
"No, no, stay here, If you hadn'tt disappeared you would have been invited to this meeting." "Oh." Harry stopped dead and   
  
turned. "Uhm. Alright then." He remained where he was." Seeing that his son was not going to move, Severus walked over and   
  
guided the boy to an empty seat. Then his sat down and was followed by Albus.   
  
"Alright, let me introduce you all to Harry Snape." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Albus, what's he doing here?"   
  
Called out a person form the lower side of the table. Albus wrinkled his forhead. "He is here to join the order. We were just  
  
discusing this." "No, we were discusing Harry Potter." "Yes of course. We were just speaking about him. That's why he's here."  
  
"But-" "You see, Harry Potter and Harry Snape are the same person. Severus here is Harry's father." This announcement brought  
  
instent pandimonium to the room, many protests were heard. "That's not possible. That boy looks nothing like Harry Potter."  
  
"How can Snape be his father? He and Lily never got along." Finally somebody cast a silencing spell over the enitre room. It  
  
took a moment for people to realize that they were not making any noise and they stopped trying to speak.  
  
Then to the suprise of all, Harry stood up. "I am very sorry for casting the silencing spell but you will not be able to get   
  
an explination if you do not shut up. Now if you feel that you can be quiet I will remove the spell." After a few moments   
  
of waiting, Harry did remove the spell.   
  
"Now. I assure you that I am indeed Harry Potter. My parents are not Lily and James Potter. They are my adopted parents. My   
  
biological mother was forced to give me up and didn't tell my father she was pregent. Lily's baby was still born and so she  
  
agreed to be my mother for a time. This summer I found my true father is Severus Snape and my mother is a woman most call  
  
Bryle."   
  
"Why do you look so diffrent?" A voice called out, Harry reconized it as Bill Weasly, "I have come in to my powers and the   
  
spells that were put on my to make me look like James Potter have worn off." "Harry dear, what happened to your face, and,   
  
and, your eyes?"  
  
"Oh. That." Harry paused for a moment, deciding just how much he should tell them. "Over the summer my uncle decided that   
  
there was no reason for me to return to Hogwarts and that he could beat the magic out of me. What you see now, scars and such,  
  
is the result." "Oh Harry," Mrs.Weasly got up and hugged him tightly, around the two babies he was holding, "Why didn't you   
  
tell anyone? We would have come to get you." "I'm sorry Mrs.Weasly, but I would prefer not to discuse this. It was a very   
  
painful experiance." "Of course dear."  
  
Once the woman had returned to her seat the questions continued, "Why do you have the two babies?" "These are my daughters.  
  
Raven Rose Snape and Lily Dove Snape." "Who is the mother?" "There is no mother. They were created magically and grew in my  
  
Aunt Petunia's body. However, I used a spell to make them mine totally. There is not one drop of blood in them from my Uncle  
  
and Aunt. It is very complicated."  
  
After a long time of questioning, it was finally excepted that Harry Snape was indeed Harry Potter and they moved on.   
  
"Alright. Today we will recieve ranks for the order. This is done by the symbol of our order, a Phoenix. However, this phoenix  
  
is not alive and so cannot be influenced by anything. There are five people who are heads of the order. The number one is the   
  
leader and the over all head. He or She will deserve respect and obeidance, regardless of who it is. First, before we begin,  
  
Harry, would you like to join the order?"   
  
Harry looked warily at the people around him, "What would that entail?" Severus smiled at his son while Albus answered, "It  
  
would mean that you are dedicated to fighting evil. You probebly won't be doing much while you are in school unless you are  
  
one of the 5 heads. On your arm there will be a band of phoenix's with their heads intertwined around each other's bodies.  
  
It will only come off if you leave or betray the order. The last thing is that you would have a slight empathic bond with   
  
all the members of the order."  
  
"How slight?" Albus shifted alittle, "Well, they will be able to feel your emotions if they are very strong." "Is that all?"  
  
"Well...Yes. Yes it is." "Alright then, I suppose I'll join." Albus and Severus smiled at him, slightly guilty around what   
  
they had left out. "Great. Then we will start." He left the table and then returned with a small statue of a phoenix. "Now  
  
what you will do is cup the statue in your hands. The color of the glow will indicate what position you are. Golden Red is   
  
the color of the leader, red is the color of the second in command, yellow is the color of the third, green is the fourth,  
  
blue is the fifth, and white is an ordinary member."  
  
With that he picked up the small statue and gazed into it. Immedetly a blue aura flew up around him. Everybody in the room  
  
gasped in suprise. They had all assumed that it would be Albus that was the head. Now they didn't know who it would be. With  
  
a smile Albus handed the stone to Severus who in turn gazed into it. His aura flared kup as red. He was higher then Albus.   
  
The stone went around the room slowly. By the time it reached Harry they had a second(Severus) a third(Molly Weasly) and a   
  
fifth(Albus). Harry ginergly looked into the stone and was suprised to hear a voice speaking to him.  
  
"Lord of Fate, Lord of the Phoenix, you have risen at last. You know your task. Defete the darkenss that is covering your   
  
land. Do you except." "I do." "Good. Watch over the Ladies of Fate. They are just as importent as you." "I will. I love them  
  
with all my heart." "Goodbye lord. Be brave, be strong, be loving." "I promise."  
  
When Harry took the stone a Red-Gold aura had surrounded him instently, as if it were eager to do his bidding. It quickly   
  
got brighter and brighter until the people in the room had to look away from it. From the middle of the light they could hear  
  
sounds like two phoenix' conversing with each other. Then, it gradually got dimmer and dimmer until it faded away. Just as   
  
the last of the light faded away a voice came though that was heard by all the people in the room.  
  
The voice was neither young or old, male or female. It was indefinetly wise but innocent at the same time. "You now have your  
  
leader. This has been written in the stars for centuries. Be good to him and listen to what he says, he is endowed with all   
  
my wisdom, a gift from me to him." With that it too faded away.   
  
Harry was slumped over in his seat. His black and red hair now had streaks of white in it and even in his sleep he looked   
  
troubled, as if the world was resting on his shoulders was slowly crushing him. Lily and Raven were both sitting on the table  
  
looking at their father in a way that could only be described as worried. Severus scooped them up and help them tightly.  
  
"Don't worry girls, your daddy's going to be just fine." Then he stooped over Harry and shook him gentle to wake him up.  
  
"Harry, come on Harry, wake up." Suddenly Harry groaned and turned over, his eyes opening (a/n uselessly might I add.). For   
  
the first time since the light had gone down they were able to see his face and they were shocked. He had wrinkles at the   
  
corners of his eyes and worry lines darkening his forhead.   
  
"What happened?" He asked slowly, as if the words were difficult to get out. "You were made leader of the order. Number one."  
  
"I remember." "Harry, do you feel alright?" Harry was silent for a moment. "No." This statment suprised Severus because Harry  
  
always said that he was fine. "What's wrong." "I understand." "Understand what?" "Everything." "Everyth-Oh. That's what the   
  
voice meant then." Harry looked up quickly, "What did it say."  
  
"That we should except you, listen to you and that she would give you her wisdom, as a gift." Harry put his head in his hands  
  
"Why is it always me? Oh wait! I know!" He was speaking with a bitter sarcasum, "Always me because of who I happen to be   
  
related to. Because I care." He was quiet again. Now that he was awake, the look of weight on him was even greater. "Harry,  
  
your hair is partily white." "Of course it is. From the knowledge that voice cursed me with. From the abilies it felt I   
  
needed."  
  
The room was silent. There was nothing to say. "I need to go and think. I'll be back later." With that Harry dissapeared from  
  
the room, causing a minimal outburst of noise from the room. When things had settled down Albus presided over the rest of   
  
the cerimony. The heads were: Severus as second, Molly Weasly as third, Aura Fade as fourth, Albus as fifth, and of   
  
course Harry as the leader.   
  
"Now that we have been ranked I thank you all for coming and you will be contacted when the next meeting is. If the heads   
  
could stay here for a moment I would like to speak with you." Severus then sat down and waited while the people filed out of   
  
Albus' office.   
  
"I thank you all for staying. I would like your help in trying to find my son." "How can we do that?" "We'll use the link and  
  
see through his eyes to where he is. For anyone other then him it would only take one person to find him, but as he is the  
  
Lord Phoenix, it will take the entire head circle to find him, especially if he has sheilds up. I am hoping that he won't   
  
have thought of it yet, but knowing Harry, he will have."  
  
Severus then turned the floor over to Albus who explained how to track Harry down through his mind. When that was done they   
  
all linked their engeries and searched for him. They found him within five minutes. Or rather they found his sheilds. Without  
  
a second thought they proceded to take down the sheilds. They knew that Harry would be mad when he realized what they were   
  
doing but it had to be done.  
  
After about a half an hour of attacking the sheild it suddenly came down. They were all treated to what Harry's eyes saw. The  
  
view from the top of the astromany tower. From the roof of the astronamy tower.  
  
(A/n Should I leave it here? Why is Harry on the top of the astronamy tower, can you guess?)  
  
(A/n Oh, I'm just kidding, would I do that to you? Nooo, not yet anyway. The chapter is still to short.)  
  
Suddenly his voice shot though their heads with a clarity. It didn't sound mad, only tired, weary. 'So you have found me. I  
  
only wished to be alone for a moment. To try and relieve my burden. A burden few have ever known. The burden of the world.  
  
There is a myth about a titian who is punished by the gods. He is forced to hold the world up in the skies for all eternity.  
  
Then one day he tricked another person into holding the world, only to in turn be tricked into taking it back. This is my   
  
life, my punishment. For what I have no idea, but it is.'  
  
Harry's voice was silent again, waiting to hear their reactions. None came. 'What, don't tell me you have nothing to say now,  
  
that's just not possible. Father, Godmother, Albus, Mrs.Weasly, I'm sorry. I have to go now, but don't worry, I'll be back.   
  
You won't be able to find me where I'm going so don't bother. Lily and Raven are coming with me.'  
  
With that Harry's vision showed him jumping off the tower roof. They all screamed at him, to stop, in fear that they would   
  
loose him. Then the vision soared upward. "He transformed." Severus said in relief, "He would never do that to himself, he   
  
knows the cost of it and he also promised never to leave Lily and Raven with out a father." Then the visions was gone and   
  
they were back in Albus' office. Suddenly, Lily and Raven dissaperd. Severus uttered a   
  
wild cry of worry and sank into his chair. "It's alright Severus. He'll be back, he only needs time to get used to his new   
  
knowledge and position, it is alot to handle and he's only fifteen."  
  
Severus looked up and saw that it was Aura hugging him tightly. She was worried as well, he could tell. She looked into his   
  
eyes and somthing passed between them. A spark of a sort. It would have to be examined later, at lesure, when Harry was   
  
back.  
  
Harry  
  
"Mother, are you here?" "Yes of course I am darling. Did you need to talk?" "Yes. Why is it I was made the head of the order?  
  
I can't take another burden." "But son, you knew you were the Lord of the Phoenix." "Yes but I didn't realize what that would  
  
entail. I know things that only old old people should know after a lifetime of living. How can I handle all this? I feel like  
  
I'm going to go crazy!"  
  
"There is a technique you can use to put the wisdom and knowledge to the back of your head. It will never be truly gone, but   
  
this allows you to ignore it." "Teach it to me, please mother." "I will, but you will need to unlock the wisdom when you are   
  
acting as leader or in a fight. You know what I mean." "I do."  
  
They spent about an hour learning the technique then Fate turned her attention to her grandchildren. "Hello sweethearts, how   
  
are you? Your daddy hasn't been good about brining you here to see me has he?" "Sorry about that mum. It's been very busy you  
  
know." "Of course, I forgive you." After awhile of playing with the babies Harry decided that he needed to go back.  
  
"Goodbye mum. I'll bring Lily and Raven back to see you soon, I promise." "Goodbye honey. I'll miss you." "Miss you to mum."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
Back to the office  
  
"Hullo dad. Albus, Aura, Mrs.Weasly. Sorry to worry you like that. I wasn't thinking very clearly." "Don't you ever do that   
  
to me again Harold James Snape! That is the second time you have done that today!" "I really am very sorry dad." Severus was  
  
going to yell at him more, but then he saw that depth of the burden his son carried.   
  
He sighed, "It's alright, just don't do it again. You have no idea how worried I was." "Yes I do. When I returned from making  
  
my potion and Lily and Raven were not in my room I paniced. I know just how you feel. I am learning how to be a parent just   
  
like you are." "I suppose you're right."   
  
Then he did a double take. "Did you say you finished your potion?" "Yes. I just have to test it out. If I'm lucky it will   
  
work. It should stop only nightmares and visions but let you have good dreams. It reacts to your reaction of whatever dream   
  
you are having. If it is a negitive feeling then it will pull you out of it and substitute it with a good dream."   
  
"That's great! I really hope it works." "Me to." Said Harry ruefully, "I'm tired." Then Aura spoke up, "Where were you just  
  
now?" "I was visting my mum. She hasn't really had time to see my daughters." When Aura heard this a wistfull look passed   
  
over her face but was quickly gone. Harry however, managed to catch it and stored the information away for later use.   
  
"Well, it's dinner time now so why don't we head down to the great Hall?" Harry suggested and the idea was greeted with loud  
  
mumbles of agreement. In a flash they were all in the Great Hall, sitting at the main table. They all landed perfectly in   
  
their own chairs aside from Aura, she "accidently" landed on Severus.  
  
The adults sitting at the table all had a good time watching the two of them blush and struggle to untangle themselves from   
  
each other. "Harry!" They both yelled as soon as they were untangled. "What?" He asked innocently, "There weren't enough   
  
chairs!" "That's because you put the other one across the hall." "Oh, is that where it is?" With that another chair appeared  
  
next to Severus and Aura sat in it.  
  
"My mistake, I assure you it won't happen again." The two adults just growled at him and began to eat. "Harry, you're going   
  
to bed soon arn't you?" "Yes. And I wouldn't be alarmed if I end up sleeping for a day or so, I haven't exactly worked out   
  
how much to take." Severus started at his son. "Harry, that could be dangerous." "I know, but at first I'm only going to   
  
take three drops."   
  
"Only three /drops/?" "Yup. It's a very potent potion." Severus again started at his son. A potion so advanced that it could   
  
make a person sleep for a day with only three drops was extremly difficult to make, even for a master! Severus knew that   
  
from experiance. Soon, dinner was finished and Harry went up to bed with his daughters. He had even made the potion so that   
  
he would wake up if his name was called or his daughters cried.  
  
After Harry put his daughters to bed Harry changed and climbed into his own bed. Once he was settled, Harry took an eyedroper  
  
and took three drops of the potion. He barly managed to put the eyedropper back on the table before he dropped into a deep   
  
deep sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NOte: There. Hope you enjoyed that. Review! I love reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lord of Fate  
  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, i haven't done one of these in a while, so I thought I might as well. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't   
  
own his second sight, which comes from the Lost Years of Merlin series.   
  
IMPORTENT AUTHOR'S NOTES: Earlier in the story, I said that Harry can remember anything after he had read it once. I want to   
  
change my mind. Let's say that it takes a few times reading it to memorize it and that he can do simple spells after only one  
  
try but it takes longer for more complicated spells.   
  
Chapter 9: End of Summer and More Suprises  
  
Harry woke up to hearing his name called, "Harry, Harry, please wake up!" It was his father. "Dad?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"Harry! You're up!" "Yeah so? I need to test my potion dad, that means you can't inturupt my experiment." "Do you have any  
  
idea how long you've been sleeping?" "No."  
  
"Three days!" "Oh. I guess I should use only one drop." "Guess so, now get up." "Who took care of Lily and Raven?" "I did.   
  
They're fine, don't worry." "Alright alright." Harry pulled himself out of bed. "Harry, if the potion still hadn't worn off   
  
then how did you wake up?" "Oh, I set it so that when my name was called I would wake up."   
  
This caused Severus to gape in suprise. That was an incredably difficult thing to do. "Well, are you going to get out so I   
  
can change or not?" "Oh! Yeah, of course. Hurry up."   
  
Within minutes Harry was out of bed and in the great hall with his father and daughters. "Hello girls, did you miss me?" He  
  
asked, chuckling slightly. They both grugled at him and he fed them their mashed goop. They were starting to eat solid foods  
  
now, but they did still eat the goop.   
  
Soon they were done and Harry took them outside to play in the sun. His father joined them soon and they had a fun filled   
  
day outside. (a/n aurrgh! This did not sound so cheesy in my head.) The days slipped by and soon it was time for school to   
  
start.   
  
About a half an hour befor the students would arrive, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall alone at the Gryffindor table. In  
  
order to prevent the students from discovering his blindness, Harry had put an illusion over his eyes to make them look  
  
normal. Few of the professors were there yet, but Harry decided that he wanted to read a bit before the students came   
  
in. It was a book on child care. A book from the magical world, not the muggle one. Harry wanted to see what diffrences there  
  
were in child care between the two worlds.   
  
The book was extremly interesting, but then, Harry had been finding that all his text books and similar books had gained an  
  
odd appeal for him. He wanted as much information as he could get. He looked up in surprise as he heard the mass of children   
  
running into the hall. He continued his book and could feel the surprise of the students as they saw him sitting at the table.  
  
Harry knew how he looked to the waiting students. He was a large man, with long black, red, and white hair pulled back in a   
  
ponytail. He was reading a book on Magical Child Care and had he feet propped up on the chair across from him. He was looked  
  
just like Professor Snape, and yet was sitting at the Gryffindor table. From the wrinkles around his eyes, he looked around   
  
forty, despite the fact that he was only chronologically fifteen.  
  
With a sigh, Harry marked the pages in the book and looked up at the other students. "Can I help you?" He asked the crowd that  
  
had gathered at the end of the table. Then, from the back of the crowd, people heard Hermione shouting, "Harry! How are you?"  
  
As she and Ron pushed their way through the crowd.   
  
"Hermione! Ron! Good to see you." Harry stood up to welcome his friends and heard most of the student body gasp as they saw   
  
the extent of his 7' height. "What have you been doing since I saw you last?" He asked as they sat down. "Well, I stayed at   
  
Hermione's house for a while, have you seen all the things those Muggles can do?" "Yes Ron, I have." "Oh. Right. I knew that."  
  
It was then that Hermione noticed all the people around them. "Is there a problem?" She asked, her voice icy. Most of the   
  
students standing around were shocked by the tone of her voice and hurried to their own tables. All that was left was Draco  
  
Malfoy, looking sadly lacking next to Harry.  
  
"Did you want something Malfoy?" "So you finally lost that scared little boy look, Potter. Just in time for the dark lord to   
  
kill you." With that, he left to go to his own table, just slowly enough that he wasn't running. Ron and Hermione laughed at  
  
his hasty retreat, but Harry looked thoughtful. There was something diffrent about Malfoy this year. Something...  
  
"Harry? Harry you there?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face, when Harry suddenly snapped to. In an instent, his  
  
staff was up and at Ron's throat. When Harry saw that it was Ron, he grinned sheepishly and put it back on the floor. Luckily  
  
for him, nobody noticed.   
  
The feast went well, there were nine new Gryffindors, the food was just as excelent as ever but just as the desserts appeared  
  
a tremendous cry echoed through the great hall. Two babies were heard, screaming. Harry jumped up from the table and ran out   
  
the great doors. In a flash, he appearated to the room where his daughters were sleeping.   
  
"Lily, Raven, calm down." He cooed gently at them. In took a about fifteen minutes before the two babies would stop crying.   
  
Harry sighed, he had just found that spell in the magical baby care book. It was the equivalent of a muggle baby moniter. He  
  
just hadn't expected it to be so loud.  
  
"I thought you girls were taking a nap? Why coudln't you just stay asleep for another twently minutes, huh?" Harry gently   
  
cradled the girls on his lap and began to feed Lily. When the bottle was done, he fed Raven. About a half an hour later, they  
  
were fed and happy.  
  
Harry sighed wearily, and placed them in the slings on his stomache and back. With that done, Harry trudged down to the Great  
  
Hall, where he suspected Albus would be waiting for him. "So, how are they Harry?" "Fine Albus, they just woke up and were   
  
hungry. I did the moniter spell and forgot to adjust the volume. What did you tell the school?" "I said that they were my  
  
great grandchildren and that you were looking after them for me." "Thank you. Have they all gone to the dormitory's?" "Yes,  
  
why don't you join them?" "Alright, I think I will."   
  
With that, Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall. During the walk to the Dorms, Harry greeted the portraits as he   
  
walked by, somtimes stopping for a short conversation. When he finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he nervously said the  
  
password and walked in. When the house caught sight of him, there was a dead silence.   
  
"Er, Hello?" Harry said, not sure what he was supposed to do. "Harry, were did you disapear to?" Hermione asked, frowning in  
  
worry. "Oh, I went to my room. I had to feed Lily and Raven." Hermione nodded, "So you aren't going to stay in the house dorms?"  
  
"Well, kinda. My room in attached to the commen room by that portait on the wall. He pointed to the portrait of two babies.  
  
"It is also a sign of when people can come in. When the babies are sleeping, if means that Lily and Raven are sleeping and   
  
nobody should come in. When the babies are crying...well, you get the point." Harry looked around the commen room, "So, how  
  
was the train ride?"   
  
"Oh, you know, the normal, Malfoy came in and threatened us again, asked where you were, laughed, and left. Other then that,  
  
nothing happened." Harry nodded. "Good. There's something...off about Malfoy this year. I need to find out what it is."   
  
"Something wrong with that git? Who cares?" "Ron, shut up." Ron gave Harry a hurt look and trudged off to talk with some younger  
  
Gryffindor girl.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" "Nothing Hermione, I'm fine." The monotone reply was instentanious. Hermione just gave him a look that  
  
said she didn't believe him. "Really?" Her tone was sceptical. "Yes, really." "I don't believe you." Harry gave her a long   
  
look. "Come to my room in about a half an hour. The password is 'family', I'll tell you then. Bring Ron with you." With that  
  
Harry left to return to his room.   
  
He quietly snuck into the room his daughters were sleeping in and made sure that they were alright. When he looked in, he   
  
saw that Evensong (a/n his phoenix familiar) was settled on the table between the two cribs. "Thank you EvenSong." He sang   
  
quietly in Phoenixi (phoenix lang.).   
  
"Of course young Harry." Knowing that the twins were safe, Harry left the room to read while he waited for Ron and Hermione.   
  
About twenty minutes later, Harry heard a knock on his portriat and stood up as Ron and Hermione entered his rooms. "Wow,  
  
nice rooms mate!" "Thanks Ron." Hermione however, wanted to cut right to the chase. "What's wrong Harry?" Harry sighed, "You   
  
really don't want to be distracted do you?" "No."   
  
"Oh alright." He was silent. "Well?" "About a week before school started, I was invited to join the Order of the Phoenix."   
  
"What's that?" Asked Ron. "A group of people who try and fight the dark lord." "Oh." "Anyway, we all had to be tested to see   
  
who were the five heads of the order." "Was Dumbledore the leader?" "No, everyone thought he would be, but Albus was the fifth."  
  
"Then who...oh." "What? I don't get it." "I am the leader. The lord phoenix for this time. I out-rank Albus Dumbledore and my  
  
father. On top of that, a mysterious voice, the origanal Lady Phoenix, decided to grant me the ablity to understand everything  
  
in the world, so that I can better lead the order." Hermione looked horrified but Ron still looked clueless.   
  
"What's so bad about that?" "Ron, if a normal person, say, you or I, could understand everything in the universe, we would go  
  
insane." "Oh. Is that why your hair is part white?" "Yes. I'll probably dye it later." "Don't, I like it." Hermione said,  
  
blushing slightly. (a/n ahhhh) Harry looked at her and then shrugged, "Whatever. Luckily for me, my mother taught me a   
  
technique to lock the knowledge in the back of my brain so that I only use it when I need to."  
  
Hermione nodded and remained quiet while Ron explored the rooms. They talked until late at night and Ron left first, yawning,  
  
saying he wanted to go to sleep. Hermione made to follow Ron, but Harry stopped her. "I would like to talk with you Hermione."  
  
She nodded and returned to the chair across from him with a puzzled expression.   
  
"Hermione, I have felt a strange pulling in my heart whenever I'm around you. It's not somthing I've ever felt before. Painful  
  
but sweet. I think...I think...Well, I was wondering if you would consiter being my girlfriend?" Hermione's eyes widend in   
  
shock. "Harry..." "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." "No, it's alright. I would love to go out with you." "Really?"  
  
Harry's eyes lite up and he crossed the room to her. He pulled her into his arms and softly kissing her lips. "Goodnight   
  
Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." "Good night Harry." Hermione exited the room and stumbled into the girls dorms.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Hermione told Ron about their new relationship. "Really?" "Yes...you don't mind do you Ron?" "No,  
  
of course not. Why would I? I'm really very happy for you." However his voice was distant and Harry could hear the taint of   
  
jealousy in his voice. (a/n don't worry, Ron isn't going to be a jealous freak in this fic.)  
  
Harry returned to his room to retrieve his daughters and the trio walked into the great hall. About halfway through breakfast,  
  
the scheduals were passed out. "Oh man...potions first. Oh! Sorry Harry." Ron shot a guilty look at his friend, noticing the   
  
stormy look on his face. "Don't worry Ron, I suspect potions will be...diffrent this year." Harry smiled wickedly at the   
  
Slytherin table. "I think they are in for an unpleasent surprise this year."  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking to potions early to talk with Harry's dad. Ron had said he would go later, he had somthing  
  
else to do. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as they walked. "yes, yes of course I'm fine." He wrapped his arm around  
  
her. She smiled up at him and the continued the walk.  
  
"May I hold one of them?" She asked suddenly, surprising Harry. He looked down at her and second and then handed Raven to her.  
  
"Did you want the carrier?" "No, I want to hold her." Harry nodded and continued walking. When they reached the potions room,  
  
they were the only ones there. Severus walked, followed by a familiar house elf. "Hello Harry." "Father." "Hello Hermione."  
  
"Good morning professor." "Harry, Dumbledore has asked that you hire Winky to help watch his grandchildren." "Well, I'll be  
  
sure to thank him." He turned to Winky.  
  
"Hello Winky, could you come here please? I'd like to introduce you to my daughters." Winky slowly walked foward and looked  
  
at the babies. "They are very pretty, Sir." "Just call me Harry, please. And don't tell anyone these are my daughters. We are  
  
going to be pretending they are Professor Dumbledore's granddaughters, alright?" "Yes Mr.Harry Sir." "Er...Right. What you'll do  
  
is watch them in the back of the room while I'm in class. It's very important that you keep them safe. If they start to cry,  
  
I'll come and take care of them. While you are watching them, you may not leave them. Can you do that?" "Yes Mr Harry sir."  
  
"Thank you Winky. This is my first class, so I'll sit in the back and set you up a place to watch them, here." Harry waved   
  
his staff and a magical playpen appeared in the back corner, about four feet away from the closest table. Harry and Hermione   
  
took that table. Slowly, the classroom filled, Ron taking the table next to Harry and Hermione with Dean Thomas.   
  
"Alright class. Stop talking. Class has begun." The class instantly became silent. "Today we will be making a soothing potion.  
  
It helps to calm down crying babies or children. The directions and ingredients are on the board, when the potion is   
  
finished, it should be a creamy pink color. Begin."  
  
Snape walked back around to his desk and sat down, watching the class. After everybody had begun to make their potions, the  
  
professor got up again and began to walk around. When he passed Malfoy, he snapped, "Don't add that Mr.Malfoy. Your potion  
  
will explode. You've forgotten the unicorn horn. Five points from Slytherin for being careless."  
  
The entire class gapped as Snape corrected one of his /precious/ Slytherins. "Don't you have a potion to make?" growled Snape  
  
icily, making the class jump. There was a general mummer of ascent and then the room faded to quiet as the students began   
  
their potions.   
  
Harry added the last ingredient and smiled in satisfaction as it turned the correct shade of pink. Now he could use this  
  
on Lily and Raven, which would be a releive as they tended to wake up during the night. "Very good Mr.Snape. Perfect." And  
  
with that Professor Snape walked on.   
  
The entire class stared at Harry in shock, who in turn, only smiled and opened another book on magical childcare. As soon as  
  
class was over, Harry was bombarded by his classmates, asking what was going on, and why Professor Snape had called him   
  
Mr.Snape. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was pressed against his desk from all sides and he could hear his   
  
daughters crying.   
  
With a brutesque hand motion, Harry created a sheild, pretending to use a fake wand he had gotten. "Everybody QUIET!" He   
  
yelled in a loud voice. "I have class and you're scaring the babies so Shut Up!" Everybody was silent. "I don't care about   
  
your questions right now. Move!" He waved his hands (and the fake wand) and the sea of people parted and Harry was able to   
  
get to his daughters.  
  
"Lily, Raven, are you alright?" "They are fine, Mr Harry sir, Winky takes care of them." "Thank you Winky. I'll meet you in   
  
my next class. Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration in twenty minutes." "Yes sir." Winky dissapeared with a pop. "Harry!  
  
Are you alright?" Asked Hermione as she pushed though the sheild.   
  
When the crowd realized that Hermione could break though the sheild, they tried to as well, but failed and retreated sporting  
  
bruises. Harry sighed and, with Hermione and the twins, pushed through the crowd. When they reached the end of the room, they  
  
run down the hall the the transfiguration room. They got there and found Ron waiting for them. He laughed that their appearance.  
  
"Yeah, when Professor Snape said your name, I knew it would be a good idea to run for my life." "Yeah, good for you." Said   
  
Harry, not looking to happy. He lifed the babies out of the carriers on his back and began to play with them. Soon the room  
  
was echoing with the sound of the babies laughing.   
  
Once the students began to come in, Harry created another playpen and called Winky to watch them. Again, Harry and Hermione  
  
shared the desk closest to the babies. When class started, Professor McGonagall began to call role. "Abigal, Susan." "Here!"  
  
Everything was fairly ordinary, until she reached Harry's name. "Snape, Harry." Harry nearly missed his name, he had been   
  
reading again. So when Hermione elbowed him, there had already been a slight, tension building silence. "Oh, Here!" Harry said  
  
which, imedetly caused the students to go wild with talking, most of them mobbing Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall was, for once in her life, unable to regain control of her class. Harry got progressivly more and more  
  
angry as people continued to bludgeon him for answers. Finally, he pushed everyone away, in a massive display of magic.   
  
"Everyone Shut UP!" The room was silent. "I'll explain later. Now go back to your seats and listen to Professor McGonagall."  
  
The students complied in a state of shock.  
  
(a/n hmm, that seems to be happening alot doesn't it?)  
  
When everyone was back in their seats, McGonagall began to speak. "Ten points from both of your houses, for disrupting class.  
  
And five points to Gryffindor, for Harry getting the class settled again. Now, today we will begin our human transfiguration  
  
unit. You will be transfiguring animals first, then yourselves. If any of you show particular ability to do so, then I will  
  
continue training to in becoming an animagus. Alright then, everybody get a turtle and return to your desks, today we will  
  
be trying to turn it into a rabbit."  
  
There was a general rush as people got turtles and returned to their seats. As the lesson progessed, only five people were  
  
able to change their turtles into rabbits. Those included Harry, Hermione, Hannah Able, Justin, and surprisingly Neville. Each  
  
of these people were awarded twently points to their houses and were let out early.   
  
That night at dinner, Harry stood up at dinner and walked up to the head table and began to talk to Albus. "Albus, do you mind  
  
if I make an announcement? I'm tried of people asking me about my name." "Of course Harry, go ahead." "Thank you." Harry  
  
walked to the middle of the Great Hall and stopped. "Sonorus." He said, pointed the fake wand at his throat.  
  
"I have an announcement. My name is Harry James Snape, previously Harry Potter. I have been re-united with my birth father,  
  
Professor Snape. Lily and James Potter were my adopted parents. I would appreciate it if you would all refrain from asking  
  
questions. Thank you." With that, Harry removed the charm and sat down.   
  
The Hall was silent for a moment, and then flooded with chatter again, most about Harry and his parentage. Harry sighed as   
  
he sat down and began to feed his daughters. "Well, that went well." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry breifly before begining  
  
their own dinners.   
  
When everybody was done, Harry and Hermione left for the library, Ron had begged off, saying he had something to do. Harry   
  
suspected that Ron had someone to see rather then something to do, but if his friend wanted to keep it a secret, so be it.  
  
That evening Harry and Hermione studied and talked before going to bed. For the next two weeks, everything was good. Harry   
  
pretended to have a hard time in his classes, his relationship with Hermione grew closer, and the school became used to the  
  
idea that Snape was Harry's father got used to seeing him caring for the two babies they thought were Dumbledor's grandchildren.  
  
Then, September 16, that all changed.  
  
As the clock struck midnight and the date changed from the 15th to the 16th, a horible screaming shook the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
Harry was instantly in Hermione's room, his daughters hidden in a sheild in his rooms. He had a dagger in his hand and his  
  
staff pointed in the direction of the screams. When he saw that there was no attacker in the room, he ran up to Hermione's  
  
bed where his girlfriend was withering in unimaginable pain.   
  
Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he had an idea. As he watched, Hermione began to change. Her body lengthened and she  
  
grew more muscular. Her hair straighted and grew until it reached the middle of her back and with one last heart-wrenching   
  
scream, Hermione fell silent. Harry gathered Hermione into his arms and apparated into his rooms, which were protected against  
  
magical damage.  
  
After several hours, Hermione woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, and Harry could see that her eyes now contained the same  
  
golden flecks his own did. "Harry." She whispered softly. "How do you feel Hermione?" "I'm fine. I've come into my powers."  
  
"I know. You are exactly equal to me. We are each other's other half. We complete each other." "Soul Mates." Suddenly, a loud  
  
phoenix song blasted through the room, speaking the prophacy.   
  
"A child will be born,  
  
Into a world full of hate and scorn,  
  
Son of Fate and mortal man,  
  
Delivered in a human woman,  
  
He will banish the evil lord,  
  
So he can grow up, though for years he will be abhorred,  
  
At eleven joy will come,  
  
A giant man will be the one to take him from,  
  
The place were only outside evil could not reach.  
  
The boy will come to a place were great ones teach,  
  
And find love was never beyond his reach,  
  
His friends be true, his actions great,  
  
To protect them will always be his fate.  
  
At fifteen he will find,  
  
His mother was always at his side,  
  
That he comes from Merlin and a founder great,  
  
More will happen on this happy date,  
  
His looks will begin the change,  
  
Friends will think that he looks strange.  
  
A savior he'll be,  
  
Strong and True though longing to be free,  
  
A fighting lord through and through,  
  
Two daughters he'll have,  
  
They'll help to fight the worlds worst evil,  
  
He must meet and accept his father,  
  
Bond with his familiars,  
  
And come to know his other half,  
  
Only then will the dark be truly defeted,  
  
Only if all is done, will this come to pass."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. It was true, they were like one. Lily and Raven had woken up when the song began and were giggling  
  
in their crib. "Hermione, your babies. You must do the same ritual Harry did, and make them your own." Harry and Hermione  
  
whirled around and found Fate staring at them. "Daughter, Son, your babies."   
  
Harry smiled and brought Lily and Raven to his Soul Mate. "All you have to do is except them as your own and cut along their  
  
old scars. Then make the same cut on each of your palms. Grasp their hands and mingle the blood. They will become your daughters  
  
in every way."  
  
Slowly, Hermione did the ritual and the babies had both a mother and a father. As the two parents held their children and each  
  
other close, Fate spoke up again. "There are more rituals you must complete. Tomorrow you will tell Severus and Albus that you  
  
will be leaving for a while. Tell them you will be safe but you don't know when you'll be back. It could be as little as a   
  
day to as much as years. Then come to me. We have much to speak about."  
  
Beryl (a/n remember, that's fate mortal name) smilied fondly at her new daughter and her son, and dissapeared in a flash of   
  
golden light.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
IMPORTANT  
  
Authors Note: Ok, Many things to say. 1. I realize this chapter was confusing, the next chapter will hopefully clear   
  
everything up. 2. I've been told that my format is confusing. Next chapter I'll be trying a diffrent format and I'll need   
  
you to tell me what you think of it. 3. I'm really sorry about the delay with this chapter. I had finals and my teachers  
  
decided that the last month of school would be a great time to heap the homework on. Now that I'm on break, the updates should  
  
be quicker. 4. If you read the story, please review. I don't know what happened to everybody who used to read this story,  
  
but the seem to have disapeared. It doesn't take much time to review, so I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading my  
  
story.  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Rvampire-Glad you like the story so much. You're my newst reviewer, so I want to especially thank you. I haven't had a brand  
  
new reviewer in ages! Hope you liked the chapter.   
  
Big-HP-and-GW-fanalsoRW-and-HG- I don't have any plans for the Dursely's yet, but there have been many requests. I'll probably  
  
have some torture in the next few chapters. They need to be punished.   
  
Corla- Thanks you so much for the name of that poet. I've been looking for it for ages!   
  
andrea- Glad you like the story!  
  
Someone- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story.   
  
Wytil- I'm flattered that you think so highly of my story. I wanted Harry to be able to remain in school and not have it to  
  
easy, as well as the fact that the powers come from the past, so why would they have the future abilies and knowledge?  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing.   
  
pheonixrising- Sorry about the wait, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tiger of the Fire- Glad you liked the chapter, your reviews are always to interesting to read...  
  
SlytherinAtHeart- Can I have more chocolate now? I finished the last chocolate you gave me already. Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Kira- Great to know I have a fan! Hope you liked the chapter.   
  
PheonixFire- Well, I'll be trying the format you suggested in the next chapter. So, I hope you'll enjoy that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
athenakitty- As you see, the potion did work, alittle too well in fact... There'll be more about Harry and Hermione's power  
  
in the next chapter. Yes, I did enlist Winky, hope you liked that!  
  
LoMaRiBa- The last chapter was probably more polished because it went through my beta readers, this one didn't by the way,  
  
so there are tons of mistakes. Sorry you don't like my authors notes, I'll try to cut them down, but I am   
  
going to continue to put them in the story. A number system is to confusing, I think.   
  
Sorry about the color system in the last chapter. I hadn't thought it was very confusing when I wrote it, but  
  
I guess it was. I don't beleive I ever said that Harry glowed blue. In fact, I just checked, I didn't. Maybe  
  
you read it wrong?   
  
I don't understand what your question is about the blue not indicating that Albus was the leader. He is not   
  
the leader. The color Blue was for the fifth position in the order. If you are still confused, please feel   
  
free to ask me again. I'm sorry if I didn't explain it well.  
  
I'm happy that you like that Albus isn't the leader and I hope you'll continue to read my story, even if it's  
  
confusing. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Of Fate  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Harry and Hermione sat up the rest of the night, trying to figure out what was happening. At one point, some of the teachers had tried to force their way in, but Harry locked the door and wouldn't let anyone invade their privacy.  
  
When morning came, they hadn't found a reason for Hermione's transformation. Harry had wanted to unlock the wisdom he had been given, but Hermione wouldn't let him. She knew the toll using the knowledge took on Harry and knew that they would find out what was going on in the morning.  
  
At seven o'clock, Harry and Hermione took the babies and stepped out of the portrait hole. They were surprised to see a crowd of students and teachers waiting for them.  
  
"Mr. Snape. I think you have some explaining to do." Said Professor McGonagall as soon as she saw Harry. "Where's Ms. Granger? And why on earth do you have a girl in your rooms?"  
  
"What do you mean? This is Hermione!" Said Harry with a laugh.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes Minerva?"  
  
"What were you doing in Mr. Snape's rooms?"  
  
"I was trying to figure out what happened to me last night."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
At this point, Harry cut in. "Minerva, I'm sure you'll excuse us. We need to speak with Albus."  
  
"I'm right here Harry. Professor McGonagall wouldn't let me leave after I couldn't break through your shields."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that. We needed some privacy."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Albus! It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Anyway, is my father here?"  
  
"I'm here Harry." The voice came from a shadowy corner of the room.  
  
"Ah good. Would the five heads please come to my room?" Harry spoke in his head to Molly Weasley and Aura Fade, neither of who were in the Gryffindor common room at the moment, and told them to come to the school.  
  
Severus, Albus, and Minerva detached themselves from their previous perches and followed Harry into his rooms, leaving the Gryffindor students to puzzle over what was going on. Suddenly, Harry stuck his head out of the portrait.  
  
"Hey! Ron! What're you doing just sitting there? Get in here!" Ron sighed and got off the chair he had been sharing with a younger girl and reluctantly entered the portrait.  
  
"So Harry, what's going on?" He drawled slowly, taking in the fact that his mother and Professor Fade had appeared in the room, along with the three most powerful teachers in the school.  
  
"Well, Hermione and I have to go away for a while. I dunno how long it will be, my mother seemed to think it could be anywhere from a day to a few years. Probably somewhere around a year."  
  
"But Harry, you have to finish your schooling."  
  
"From the sound of it, we're going to be training. When we're back, I'm sure we'll be able to take the N.E.W.T.s, not to mention the O.W.L.s. Don't worry."  
  
"Harry, I know that you want to go, and I also know that there is no way for me to stop you from going, but are you sure this is wise?"  
  
Harry frowned for a second. "I have to see what my mother wants. If Hermione and I feel that it is to dangerous for ourselves and our daughters, then we will return."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, and then down at the babies, not missing the fact that Harry had said the babies were hers as well as his. This was what she had wanted when she was in Diagon Alley and Harry had told her and Ron about his past and his daughters. She had wanted to become a part of this family, not a superficial part, but a true member. And she had, she was the mother this children had been created for, the other half of Harry, as Harry was her other half. This was what was supposed to be.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry to have to leave like this, I know that we haven't had much time to really get to know each other again, and I wish that we had more time. If we decide to stay, I'll make sure to keep in touch, come and visit, or even have you come and visit us. I wish that things hadn't turned out this way, but what is one person, or one family's happiness if giving it up helps to save an entire world?"  
  
"I know son, I agree. Please, be careful."  
  
Harry smiled, his eyes slightly tearing. "I will father. Aura, take care of him will you?"  
  
"I promise, Harry."  
  
He turned to the rest of the order (the other four people who were there anyway) and Ron.  
  
"Our things are ready. There is no point in staying longer. Goodbye, I'm sure that I'll be seeing you all again." And with that, Harry, Hermione, and the two little girls disappeared.  
  
Severus let out a shuttering moan and rested his face in his hands. Albus looked at the man and then looked into Aura's eyes. He smiled at what he saw there. He pushed Molly and Minerva out the door and left Aura to comfort Severus.  
  
"Severus, he'll be back, he promised."  
  
"I know, it's just that...we hardly had any time at all. It's to soon. I know what's going to happen. He has found his soul mate. It's time for him to be trained to defeat Voldemort. He won't return until he and Hermione and their daughters have mastered every magic that may help them."  
  
Aura looked at Severus in a mixture of pity and confusion. She didn't know how to comfort the man that she...she...well, she didn't know how to comfort him, that was enough for now. There was a time for confessions later.  
  
(A/n: I was really really tempted to leave it right here, but that's just to short. So, on we go!)  
  
Harry and Hermione appeared in Fate's Void with various bags and Harry's three familiars. The babies were in slings, one on Harry and one on Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! Good, you're here. I knew you'd come."  
  
"Mum, what's going on?"  
  
"It's time for your final training. You will each learn to prefect your magic skills, both of you will have branches of magic you are better at, complementing each other. You will learn physical fighting, Hermione will have to find her familiars, Hermione will make her staff, and your daughters will train. For without them, you cannot win against Voldemort."  
  
"Why not? Why can't we defeat him? By myself I'm more powerful, and together, Hermione and I are three times more powerful."  
  
"You cannot defeat him because he has obtained immortality. You have not. If you tried to fight him as you are now, he would never die and you would, after a long fight, become exhausted and be killed. You need four in a family, two for each generation, to balance each other and to counter-act the immortality. To do this, you need a spell that is so powerful, it may destroy one of the square."  
  
"It would destroy one of us?"  
  
"Yes, there is no way to tell who it would be, though in the time it was used before, it was always one of the parents to be sacrificed. However, though their bodies are destroyed, their spirit always finds a way to return to the family they have left behind."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged sharp looks, one of them would have to die, and they knew that they would each choose to sacrifice themselves, should they be given the option between them or their daughters.  
  
"Very well, mum. How long will the training last?" "You will remain in the void for the equivalent of fifteen human years. In the human world, this will equate to somewhere between one to five years."  
  
"Will I be able to see father?"  
  
"He may visit once a year, for you, and you may visit his dreams once a week for him."  
  
Harry nodded, he and Hermione both agreed that they would stay and train. It was vital that they gain the power to defeat Voldemort.  
  
"We will stay."  
  
"Good. Now Harry, I regret to inform you that you must now give up your second sight. And Hermione, you must give your hearing."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"The only reason you were given your sight, Harry, was because you had not yet bonded with either your familiars or your soul mate. Then, when you found your familiars, you were so close to finding your soul mate that you were given extra time with you vision. Hermione, you must give up your hearing because it is the price of the power you have gained."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Beryl in shock. They had not expected that. To have to give up their senses, could they do that? Who would want to give up their sight or hearing? And more importantly, how could they fight Voldemort without these senses?  
  
"But, mum..." Harry was unsure as to how he could ask his mother the questions that were running through his mind.  
  
"You will receive training on how to move and fight without these senses. You will feed through each others minds as only soul mates can."  
  
"Beryl, I know that soul mates can often share power, but... the degree you're talking about is immense, how is that possible?"  
  
"Hermione, call me mum. You're my son's soul mate. You're family."  
  
"Uhm, alright..."  
  
"Because you and Harry are so powerful, and because you share blood through your daughters, you already have made yourselves a bond. And then, when you found each other, and Harry helped you through your transformation Hermione, you formed another bond, of trust and love. These combined have a power that few will ever know, because they cannot fully love or trust another, as you will with each other."  
  
There was silence in the void, broken only by the sounds of Raven and Lily playing and gurgling to themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry dears, I know how this must feel to you, there may be a time when you regain your lost senses, but not for many years."  
  
"Mum, how can you know? Did you ever..." Harry trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"When I became Fate, I gave up my ability to ever bear a child. When you were born Harry, I found a way to thwart this. But that was many, many years after I took the job. Three thousand, to be precise."  
  
"Three thousand...years...I..." Hermione shook herself gently, "Beryl, err...mum. When will my hearing...go away?" "As soon as you're ready. It will be painless, unlike Harry's sight; I can take away your hearing. And then Harry, the removal of your second sight will also be painless. I'm sorry it has to be this way."  
  
Harry nodded stiffly and sat down, gazing into his daughter's eyes, watching her play. He took Raven from Hermione and hugged her gently and set her down next to Lily. He silently watched his daughters play.  
  
After a moment, Hermione sat down next to him. "Harry..."  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. I've had time to get used to this, I suppose. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I want you to know that and hear me say that to you, before you give up your hearing."  
  
"Harry, I know you love me. I love you to, from the bottom of my heart. I love you and I love your daughters, and though they were not born from me, I know that they are my true daughters, more then any other would be. I love them, and you."  
  
She slowly reached up and gently turned Harry face towards her own. Harry looked deep into her eyes and for a moment, seemed lost in them. With a soft sigh, he lowered his face to Hermione's and kissed her gently.  
  
This kiss was sweet and their love for each other was spoken through their lips. It spoke of their fear for what was to come, their willingness to confront the future, and their passion for each other.  
  
When they pulled away, Harry turned to his mother.  
  
"We're ready."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: There, that was pretty quick. I have no life. I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion left from the last one. If anyone has any questions, tell me and I'll try to either answer them in a review or put more detail into the story. I also was told several times that the last chapter wasn't very well written, I'm sorry about that. It was unbelievably hard to write.  
  
Harry and Hermione are going to be away until they are thirty years old. I'm not sure if I was very clear about that. This means that their daughters will be fifteen. However, since they are in fate's void, in the human world, it will only be 1-5 years.  
  
Ok, Thanks to...  
  
Phoenix Rising- Ok, Well, don't worry, I know you said you like Winky having a job, and I'm certainly not going to abandon her now. She'll come up again in the next chapter. Rvampire- Wow! Thanks so much of the review. You're so nice. Gives reviewer a big huge and a huge batch of cookies I love you! Coriel-Glad you don't think it's confusing, some people did. Glad you like the story! FlameGirl- Thanks, hope you liked the chapter! Potter-Freak123 – Well, I won't tell you if Ron gets a girlfriend or not but...what do you think? Wiggles Eyebrows Sorry my story is confusing, hope you like it anyway. Krisitne-Glad you like my story, Thanks for reviewing. Rhysel Ash- Ok, the reason Harry looks 40 is because of the strain of his powers and responsibilities. The reason he doesn't do an illusion is because the strain of keeping the illusion would be to great. His looks will just about fit his age when he returns from his training. Glad you like the story. AthenaKitty- Yup, people in shock are always so fun to write. Draco the bouncing ferret? I hadn't thought about it, I could write that in if you want me to though. Yes, Hermione is Harry's soul mate. Yes, she's getting trained by Harry's mom, she'll be gone for a few years, the babie will grow, You'll have to wait about the info on Winky. Howling Wolf- Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing. RookRaven- I'll take your word for my story being like good wine. I really wouldn't know, I guess, as I'm only fifteen. Thanks for saying nice things about my story. Glad you like it. Holy Sasami- Glad you like the story, Thanks for reviewing. Tanya Dinocrisis01- Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving this story. Thanks for reviewing. SlytherinAtHeart- Chocolate! YUM! Thank you! Sorry my last chapter seemed empty, I hope this one filled in the blanks. The last chapter was really hard to write and I didn't like it much either. Yeah, I read book five, I also kept getting it confused with Fanfics. I also thought that it left something to be desired. Not that I didn't love it, but after reading so many fanfics...Oh well. It took me about 10 hours to read the book and I got it at 12:30 the night it came out. That led to a very tired author. Did you say you had more chocolate? Reanne080- Glad you liked the chapter, Thanks for reviewing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Of Fate  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Author's Note: Ok, in this chapter we have some of Harry and Hermione's training, the first meeting with Severus, and some Voldy action. All crammed into one chapter. Yay! And by the way, this is now officially AU. Everything in the fifth book is totally discounted. So everybody is still alive and miserable. And thanks to Max for his idea of Malfoy the Pancake.  
  
IMPORTANT!!! Just so you know, I will have a teeny bit of the training, but most of it will be done in flashbacks throughout the story.  
  
Chapter 11: No sight, No sound  
  
Harry's voice rang through the void, "We're ready."  
  
"Very Well." Fate's voice had a tone of finality to it and Harry looked into the eyes of his soul mate and then gazed at his children, knowing this would be the last time he would ever truly see them. Then, everything was dark.  
  
Harry reached out his arms in the darkness. He could heard Hermione and felt her arms wrapping around him.  
  
"Harry, I love you." Her voice sounded strange, but he could hear the feeling in it. Harry brought his hand up to her face and gently touched her lips. Though he knew she couldn't hear him, he said,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Hermione smiled, Harry felt the change in the movement of her lips. She had understood.  
  
"Harry, it is time for you to begin your training. The both of you have to learn how to fight without your senses. It will not be easy and for years you will feel trapped in your own body. It will, in time, become easier."  
  
"What about the twins? What will they do?"  
  
"You have a house-elf do you not? She will come here and help with the children until they begin to train."  
  
Hermione reached out and took Harry's hand. She could see Fate's lips moving, but there was only silence to her ears. Then, to her surprise, words began to write themselves in the air, relaying Harry and Fate's conversation.  
  
"Beryl-."  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Mum. The words...how?"  
  
"It is a technique that you will learn. Not for many years, because it does not do well to rely on any one thing, but you will learn it. I have used it now because you need to know what is happening. I will not allow you to see the words all the time though. You must learn to use your other senses, the ones not taken. You can still read lips, you can sense the presence of others, smell, taste. All these things must be used to your advantage."  
  
Hermione nodded, this made sense. And so the training began.  
  
Harry dropped into bed, dead tried. It had only been four days in the void, but they had been exhausting. He stiffened at he heard footsteps coming toward him.  
  
"It's me Harry."  
  
Harry reached out his hands to his soul mate and felt her grab his hands in return.  
  
"Harry, you're hurt. You're covered in bruises."  
  
"I can heal myself, don't worry." Harry spoke the words slowly, giving Hermione time to try to read his lips.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Harry tried again.  
  
"I." He formed the letter 'I' with his fingers.  
  
"Can." He motioned the letters.  
  
"Heal. Myself. Don't. Worry." He spoke the words as he signed the letters with his fingers. This was the basic sign language they had set up. This way, they could still talk until such a time when they wouldn't need such rudimentary symbols. Or so Fate told them.  
  
The next day Harry was awakened at what was the equivalent of dawn in Fate's void. He groaned. After only four hours of sleep, he was still exhausted.  
  
"Harry get up. Hermione's already out of bed."  
  
"Yeah? Well Hermione's a nutcase."  
  
He was doused with cold water.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"You said I was a nutcase!"  
  
"Mum! You told her!"  
  
He was answered with another splash of water.  
  
"Fine! Yeesh!" He rolled out of bed just in time to avoid anther splash. Quickly locating his clothes, which Hermione had laid out for him, Harry dressed and left the bedroom.  
  
"Today we will be continuing our work in Meditation."  
  
Harry just managed to hold in a groan. This meant another four hours of sitting still. He still hadn't gotten the hang of letting his mind go free and as a result he was extremely bored. He and his mother were yet to find a way to get his mind to relax.  
  
"Harry, I want you to try something different. I want you to envision yourself, underground. Then I want to do follow my instructions, to the letter. Understand?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Alright, begin."  
  
Harry (needlessly) closed his eyes and pictured himself sinking into the ground. He envisioned himself being a part of the earth itself. Suddenly, a voice echoed though his thoughts.  
  
"You can feel the earth breathing around you. You met the air, and are comforted by her. You are safe and here you can safely unlock the secrets of the earth. Do so, unleash your gift of wisdom."  
  
He was the rock and the dirt. The he was the roots and the tiny skeletons of insects and animals that were buried within him. He breathed, reaching for the air above him, the needed substance, the complete opposite of himself, yet at the same time, his lover.  
  
He and the sky melded at the surface, and yet bonded more completely that any would ever have though. They danced together in the animals of their domain, they helped each other survive.  
  
He let down the blocks in his mind, and understood. Slowly his awareness wandered through the doors in himself and the sky. He had barely begun his search when a voice called to him.  
  
"Come back. You are rising out of the earth. You are a human sitting in Fate's void. Open your senses."  
  
Harry suddenly slammed back into himself. It was a strange feeling, to be confined in a body after the freedom of the earth.  
  
"Wow. Mum, that worked!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What do you mean, of course?" Harry's voice lowered suspiciously.  
  
"You can control the element of earth. It is natural that you would be more comfortable in situations involving your element."  
  
"I really do control earth?" Harry sank back down to the ground.  
  
"Great, another power."  
  
"It is great. This power will be better and more powerful then all your other powers, because this one is purely your own. The others were given to you, or learned, but this one will come naturally."  
  
Harry sighed but nodded.  
  
"What time is it? Dinner time, well, lunch time for you, I guess."  
  
"I've been meditating for fourteen hours!"  
  
"Yes, you needed to clean out your mind, organize it. This gave you the opportunity to do so. You also got a day to rest, why are you complaining?"  
  
This made Harry pause.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, oops. So, what's for dinner?  
  
When they had been in Fate's void for 15 and a half days, Fate stopped their training and said that it was time to contact Harry's father.  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"We will travel into his dreams and there you may see him. First, I want you to enter the first stages of your meditation."  
  
Harry and Hermione both sat down and entered their meditation. Harry became the earth while Hermione became her element, the sky.  
  
"You are traveling in between the presence. You are neither of the human world nor of Fate's Void. You seek the land of dreams. You are in a soft purple colored light. It shimmers around you, changing shades constantly. You call for Severus Snape, your father and he comes."  
  
Harry was amazed by the colors of the place he found himself in, the land of dreams. First lavender, then dark, next lilac. Always something different. Suddenly, he realized his father was in front of him. He couldn't really see his father anymore then he could really see the colors. The images were imprinted in his mind, as was the way of the dream world.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Harry! Do you know when you're coming home? Where are the twins? How is your training going? What-."  
  
"Dad, one question at a time." Severus quieted.  
  
"All right, I'll be coming home at the end of a year. For you at least. The time runs differently here and one year to you is fifteen years here. So when I return, I'll be thirty years old, if the training goes as planned."  
  
"Thirty years! But-." Again, Harry cut him off.  
  
"The twins are with Mum, the training is going well. I'm sorry if our removal of Winky caused any problems, we needed her here. I will only be able to see you once a week on your side because it would disrupt your sleep if it were any more. You would slowly be tortured to death, and you wouldn't even know it."  
  
Severus stared at his son. There was something different about him. Just what this new difference was, was Hermione, as Severus found out when the girl popped into the room.  
  
"Harry, it took me a moment to find you." Her voice was thick and strangely disembodied, but was filled with love. Severus was surprised when Harry took her hand to answer her.  
  
"I. Was. Explaining. Things. To. My. Father." He moved Hermione's fingers as he spoke, and she watched his lips intently.  
  
"Oh, alright then. I accidentally stumbled into Malfoy's dream. It was disgusting. I err...I changed it a bit."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione was walking in the mists. They swirled different colors, blues and greens as well as purples and reds. Suddenly, the mists parted. Hermione ran toward the mists, hoping to see Severus and Harry, but instead found Draco Malfoy, locked in the arms of some beautiful, naked woman.  
  
Hermione looked away, but not before seeing that their mouths were open in screams of passion that she couldn't hear. The woman's long blond hair hiding her doubtlessly shapely body from Hermione's view. Thank god.  
  
It didn't surprise her that Malfoy would be dreaming this kind of thing, but she was still disgusted. She didn't much like the boy, but she knew that there was a capacity in him to change to the good side. Even so, there was no reason not to have a little fun, right?  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy looked up to see a great hammer floating above his head. His mouth opened in a great scream as the hammer descended on him. When the hammer rose again, Malfoy was as flat as a pancake. She then conjured a pancake flipper (1) and had it carry the newly flattened boy to a sizzling skillet.  
  
Malfoy flapped his tiny hands desperately but fell face first onto the cold black iron, waking with a scream. Hermione was thrown out of the dream and back into the mists, at which point she found Harry. (2)  
  
A/N I can't for the life of me, remember what it's called.  
(2) Hmmm, that was really cheesy. Oh well! Funny in my mind.  
  
Present  
  
Harry howled with laughter while Severus and Hermione chuckled. Finally, Harry got a grip on himself and, wiping tears from his eyes, congratulated Hermione for her efforts. In Harry's time15 years= 1year in real time  
  
"Really though, somebody has to do something about him. He is changed, something happened over the summer that made him reconsider his life in the Dark Arts. Father, can you look after him this year? Try to get him to open up to you."  
  
"Oh course Harry. I just wish..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wish I could be here, to see you grow up."  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears and he choked silently.  
  
"Dad...I...I wish I could see you."  
  
"What happened to your second sight?"  
  
"It was only temporary, until I could find my soul mate. Hermione."  
  
"You had to give up your sight?"  
  
"And Hermione her hearing."  
  
Severus looked at Hermione in shock, that explained a lot of things. Including why Harry spelled the words into Hermione's hand.  
  
"It's not that bad Severus. Really it isn't. We help each other. You do not have to worry."  
  
"Hermione is learning how to read lips and how to use a variation of sigh language. I am learning to sense people and the air around them, their footsteps. We will be fine. Father, I sorry that we had to be taken away from each other so soon. I wanted more then anything to grow up with you. I'm sorry that this will not happen in this life-time."  
  
Severus stepped up to his son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"When will I see you again?"  
  
"In a week. It will have been nearly four months for me."  
  
"What about the twins?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you won't be able to see them until I am powerful enough to bring them here or they learn how to dream hop."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was suddenly a rip in the mists surrounding them.  
  
"Father, you're waking up."  
  
"Goodbye son, I love you!"  
  
And then he was gone, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the mists. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
"It's ok Harry, you don't have to be strong for me."  
  
Harry, who had been trying to hold in his emotions for some time now, was surprised as tears began to leak down his face.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know if I can do this!" He slowly spelled the words into her hand.  
  
"You can Harry. And I'll always be here beside you."  
  
They stood like that for a while, holding each other close in the dream world, before they realized it was time for them to return to Fate's Void for more training.  
  
Ron boarded the train for his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was strange being on the train without Harry or Hermione, and he was lonely. For a long time he leaned against the window, wishing he had been able to go with his friends. But he wasn't powerful enough. This caused a twinge of envy that he quickly forced down. He didn't want to be in their place. Their lives were dedicated to fighting Voldemort, despite the fact that they were only fifteen.  
  
The end of his fifth year had been hard. He had done all right on his O.W.L.s, getting 10. Not great, but not bad, and certainly better then the twins; his mother had given him an owl for his scores. (A/N an owl for an o.w.l...hehe)  
  
He had spend more time with Dean Thomas and surprisingly, with Neville Longbottom. He had been told about the boy's parents and couldn't imagine how that must feel. He cared too much for his parents.  
  
There was one girl he hung out with, she was in Ginny's year, shy and pretty, she was slightly plump and had luminous grey eyes. Her hair was slightly wavy and pitch black, she was part Japanese. He had met her during his fifth year and slowly realized that he loved her. He hadn't yet asked her out, not willing to ruin their friendship, however he had decided over the summer that he was going to ask tonight.  
  
When the train stopped he climbed into one of the horseless carriages and was pleased to find Ayoka already sitting there waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Ron, how was your summer?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You missed them, didn't you?"  
  
"A lot." That was one of the things he loved about her, she always knew what he was thinking and her grey eyes often seemed to search deep in his soul.  
  
"Ayoka, I want to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if...if you wanted...would consider..." He paused for a moment before rushing on.  
  
"If you would like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"R-really Ron? You want me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron looked carefully at his knees, not wanted to look into her eyes just yet.  
  
"Of course Ron!" She flung herself off the seat and hugged him, not moving off his lap the entire ride.  
  
When they arrived at the castle, they walked slowly into the great hall to await the feast and the sorting. Slowly the new first years filed and the sorting hat began its song.  
  
When the song ended, there was applause and the first years were sorted, ending up with 12 in Gryffindor, 9 in Hufflepuff, 10 in Ravenclaw and 8 in Slytherin. Ron was pleased; the most new students had gone to Gryffindor. Finally it was time for the feast.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, looking older then he ever had before.  
  
"First, I wish to announce that two of our professors were killed by Voldemort over the summer. Professor Victor and Madame Hooch. I would like to hold a moment of silence for them." For somewhere around two minutes, there was complete silence in the hall and the Professor Dumbledore spoke up again.  
  
"I would like to say that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden, please stay out of it. And now I'd like to introduce our new teachers. Professor McFarren who will be substituting for Hagrid, and Professor Lacique who will be teaching Flying. I'm afraid we were unable to find suitable teachers for Defense against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. Until we can find teachers, the teachers will switch off will Ancient Runes and I will teach DADA."  
  
There was a great cheer and the food appeared on the table.  
  
"Eat up! Tomorrow we begin classes!" And with that, Albus sat down.  
  
The feast was halfway over when a strange whistling ran through the Great Hall. The wind picked up and the candles blew out. The hall was plunged into darkness except for the roof, which was displaying strangely colored mists. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and everything was back to normal.  
  
"See! I told you I could do it!"  
  
"Of course you did. I never doubted you for a second."  
  
The speakers were a young girl in a dark maroon cloak and a tall man in a forest Green cloak. With them were what appeared to be another young girl in a grey cloak and a woman in a Deep purple cloak.  
  
"Daddy, were we supposed to land in the Great Hall?"  
  
The man looked around.  
  
"No, but that's alright, it was your first time attempting that spell and the enchantments on the school are immense."  
  
"Dear, don't you think you had better explain it to them?"  
  
"What? Oh! Yes, of course." He turned to face the teachers table.  
  
"Hello, I've come to apply for your DADA position, and my beautiful wife for your Ancient Runes position."  
  
Most of the Head table was looking down in shock. Only Albus Dumbledore looked amused.  
  
"I see, and who might you be?"  
  
"I? Albus, I'm hurt. Really I am. How could you not remember..." He slid his cloak off his face. The man who looked out of the cloak had rugged features, there were slight wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. His hair was black and white, but appeared to have red highlights. His eyes were pure white.  
  
"Harry Snape?"  
  
The Great Hall burst into chaos. Harry 'Potter' had returned.  
  
"I see, and who might these young ladies be?"  
  
Harry turned dramatically to his wife.  
  
"This is my lovely wife, Hermione Snape. Formerly, Hermione Granger." He gestured at her and Hermione slid her hood off and revealed a stunning woman. She had soft brown hair that was wrapped around her throat in a braid, her brown eyes were the color of chocolate and had gold specks in them.  
  
"This is my daughter, Lily Dove Snape." Lily dropped her hood and smiled mischiviously at the gaping crowd. She had red hair, coupled with brilliant green eyes. She was tall and skinny, a coming beauty.  
  
"And lastly, my daughter, Raven Rose Snape." Raven slowly brought her hands to her face and lowered the hood. She had wavy black hair with the sides braided and pulled back into a ponytail, leaving the back to hang down the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light grey color that in no way could be mistaken as blue. She looked seriously at the students, but smiled lightly.  
  
"Will they be taking lessons?" Albus asked of Harry.  
  
"No, they have surpassed the level which the school can teach. They have both completed their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. They will study with me."  
  
"Very well. Come join us." Harry led his family to the teachers table and crossed to his father.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Welcome back Harry." Severus reached over and hugged Harry close to his chest. After and moment he embraced Hermione as well, and then his grandchildren. At the same time, Albus stood again.  
  
"I would like to welcome our new DADA and Ancient Runes professors. Professor Snape and Professor Snape!" There was some clapping and a lot of muttering. How were they supposed to tell them apart? Three Snape's were teaching? Not to mention the daughters.  
  
Harry stood up.  
  
"Because of the confusion of names, feel free to call me Professor Harry, my wife Professor Hermione." He looked back at her and twisted his hand in complex ways for a moment before she smiled and stood.  
  
"I want to thank you all for your welcome, and I wish to warn you, I am deaf, so if you need to speak with me, make sure that I am looking at you before you begin." Her voice was thick and slightly twisted from 15 years of not being able to hear, but she was understandable.  
  
"Also, I am blind, but that doesn't mean that you can't try to take advantage of it. I assure you that I can spot pranks and hear a whisper miles away. You won't succeed. He grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Now enjoy your dinners, I'm sure I'll see you in the morning, we'll have a great time." With that he sat down, and waited for the feast to end.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My longest one yet. I promise that I will hve more of their training, in dreams and flashbacks and stories. Thanks for your support, I love getting your reviews!  
  
Liberty Belleview- I'm glad you liked the romance bit. I'm not so good at writing romance or fluff, so I'm not sure whether or not I'll put much in the story. I'm glad you liked the chapter, sorry about the wait. Yes, I have read the fifth book. I was one of the people who were in the stores at midnight waiting in line to by the copy they had ordered five months in advance. Yup. I finished the book in ten hours. I couldn't put it down. Gonecrazynotsureifiwillcomeback- Uh, interesting name. Glad you like the story. Hope you decided to return to it. i need more i just found it and i need more so get a move on it Potter-man- Well, as I said, I'll have the training in flashbacks. That is my favorite way to do that. Hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think. Pheonixrising- Winky wasn't included much in this chapter, but I promise you she was there. She'll come in during the next chapter and she will show up in flashbacks of the training as well. The way the function without their key senses is by enhancing their other senses. They can also feed off eachother to some level. Max- The reason Harry and Hermione can't be gone for 15 years and then return as people are leaving the room is because the time in the Void is different, but not changeable. I have it figured to be one year in the void equals 24 days in real time. It took me forever to figure this out, so I'm sticking with it. Yes, Voldemort did continue with this campaign, it will be explained in the next chapter. I'll also explain his immortality in the next chapter. The reason there were regulations as to how often Harry and Severus could meet in dreams in because otherwise Severus would become exhausted in a short amount of time and would be unable to function in the real world. He was needed to teach so he could not come with Harry to the void, which left dream visiting. The reason I had Molly be in the order is simply because I like her character. I feel that she is a good person and is needed for the more sensitve aspects of things, maybe healing or planning more then combat. The reason Sirius is not more prominate is because I don't really like him. Sirius should be showing up soon though. I also promised a scandalous relationship to my beta reader which will be showing up soon. Hehe, oh the evilness. And thank you for the idea of pancake Malfoy, I hope you don't mind that I used it. Hope you liked the story, I really value your opinion, being as you were my very first reviewing. Hope the wait wasn't to long. Rvampire- Thank you for your wonderful review. Makes a girl feel all warm and fuzzy, it does. Give Rama mounds of goodies and sweet stuff for thoughtfulness. I love you soooo much, thanks again. Destruxion- The reason Harry is thirty when he returns is so that his daughters are fifteen. They need to be old enough to handle the spell that will defete Voldemort. I have everything mapped out...Bwahahahaha! Thanks for your review, sorry about the age thing. I haven't decided whether or not his daughters will bond with anybody. Again, sorry about the age thing, but this is the way the story works best, I think. Hope you enjoy the story anyway, thanks for reviewing. Howling Wolf- smiles Glad you like the story. Hope you liked this chapter as well. AthenaKitty- They took the OWL's and NEWTs while in the void. Uh, not really sure what you mean by popping Voldie's clogs, but...they'll beat him eventually. It will be one year, as I explained, but fifteen for Harry. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Of Fate  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 12: Training Flashbacks  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!: This will be the only chapter with a large portion on the training at once. Just so you know. The next chapter will continue with the story.  
  
When the feast was over, Harry motioned for Ron to stay behind and talk. The boy complied, whispering with Ayoka that he would meet her up in the common room. She nodded and left, knowing that Ron wanted to speak with his old friend.  
  
The common room emptied quickly, and soon the only people left were, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lily, Raven, Albus, Severus, and Aura.  
  
"Harry, you're back!" Aura leapt out of her chair in a way that implied she had been straining to keep from doing so earlier. She grabbed her godson around the middle and hugged him tightly.  
  
"And you two, so big! I haven't seen you since you were only babies! Though...that was only a year ago so... Well, Harry, why didn't you come to visit? Hm? You could spare any time from your training in fifteen years?"  
  
"I'm sorry Aura, it would have screwed up our training. If we had only spent one day away from the void, we would have lost around two weeks of training. It was hard enough to spend time in the dream world with my father. My mum is Fate, not time, she cannot change the way it works."  
  
"I know," Aura sighed, "Your father already explained it to me."  
  
She looked like she wanted to say something else, but Albus beat her to it.  
  
"Harry, what did you do while you were away?"  
  
"We learned how to meditate, how to use our working senses, how to raise children, how to fight with a staff, sword, dagger, bow, gun, and various other weapons, including bare body fighting of many types. We learned advanced spells, both light and dark, and we learned how to defeat Voldemort. Among other things."  
  
"When did you and Hermione get married?"  
  
"That was the only time we were allowed to leave the void. We were married in America, in New York City in a beautiful little church by a minister. The service was very short and we were instantly transported back to the void." Hermione had been the one to answer.  
  
"What color dress did you wear?"  
  
"Actually, I wore this robe on top of a long black over tunic over loose black pants. They were very nice looking."  
  
"Why that?"  
  
"In case we were attacked somehow."  
  
"...oh. I'm sure that you were beautiful anyway. And what about you two?"  
  
"What about us?" Raven looked at Aura seriously.  
  
"Well...I don't know anything about you, and I'm your...grand godmother."  
  
Raven and Lily exchanged looks.  
  
"We are fifteen years old." Raven took the first line.  
  
"Our parents are Harry James Snape, formerly Harry Potter, and Hermione Snape, formerly Hermione Granger." Lily took the second line and they alternated from there.  
  
"We enjoy fighting and pranks."  
  
"I most like the sword,"  
  
"While I most like the daggers."  
  
"We are best at transfiguration,"  
  
"But I am also just as good at charms and,"  
  
"I am good at potions."  
  
"Obviously we both excel at Defense of any kind, being as..."  
  
"We have spent our entire life being trained to fight Voldemort."  
  
"We passed out Owls and Newts with flying colors,"  
  
"Our grandmother is Fate and our grandfather is Severus Snape."  
  
"On our mother's side, our grandparents are Emily Granger and Robert Granger."  
  
"This is our first time in real time since we were babies,"  
  
"And we want to know where we are going to sleep, because we are tired from the travel from the Void to here."  
  
"If that's alright with you."  
  
Aura had been following the conversation intently, her head snapping back and forth between the girls as they spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you've never met Fred and George Weasley?"  
  
"We're sure. We look forward to it. Father has told us much about them."  
  
"Harry, you'd better not have given us another set of pranksters."  
  
"Me?" Harry did his best to look innocent.  
  
"Would I do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Well then I guess I did."  
  
"Joy."  
  
"Girls, your rooms are attached to your parents, in the Gryffindor Dormitory." Albus looked at Harry.  
  
"I assume you want your old room, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We'll have to do a bit of re-decorating. The girls probably won't enjoy the baby stuff."  
  
"Oooooh! We can do it dad! Pleeeeaasse! We've never gotten to use those spells before!"  
  
Harry laughed, as did Hermione, the sound like music.  
  
"I dunno...what do you think Herm?"  
  
"Well.... All right. But nothing that could hurt a student!"  
  
"Ok!" The twins ran off, knowing exactly were they were going."  
  
The group watched the girls leave.  
  
"How do they know where they're going?"  
  
"They've learned everything about the castle that there is to know. They probably know more than you know, Albus."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Oy! Harry! How you been?"  
  
"Fine Ron. In the time I've been gone, I've aged 15 years, broken just about every bone in my body at least once, raised two little girls, and learned how to defeat Voldemort. Everything's peachy!" All this was said in a cheery tone, that nobody really knew how to take.  
  
"Really though, it was though, but we lived. It was fun." Harry saw their uncertainly and laughed.  
  
"Let's see...there was the time when..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry was standing, facing Hermione, and holding a sword. They bowed to each other and charged. Harry lunged at where he estimated his wife was and felt her sword glance aside. He immediately spun and slashed at her other side, only to find that she blocked that side as well.  
  
"Hey! I thought we we're only doing one sword!" He heard Hermione chuckle.  
  
"Fine then, if we're going to do it that way..." He conjured a Japanese wakizashi (a/n a short sword used for defense) and began again. Soon they were fighting so quickly that there were only blurs where their blades flew through the air. Harry estimating where Hermione was by sound and the feel of the air around him.  
  
Suddenly, a sword cut though his defense and Harry was stabbed in the stomach.  
  
"OW! Hey! That hurt!" He brought his hand to his stomach and it glowed slightly, before healing and the fight continued. For hours the fighting wore on until Hermione's sword was placed at the nape of Harry's neck.  
  
"Oh fine, you win." Harry tossed down his weapons and Hermione lowered her sword. At that exact moment, Harry spun and threw her across the room in a Judo move.  
  
"Hey! You gave up! You're not supposed to do that!"  
  
"Always be prepared. That's the girl scout motto."  
  
"Since when are you a girl scout?"  
  
"Ah...well...never...but..."  
  
Hermione laughed, sparing Harry the need to explain.  
  
"Come on, let's go see what Winky and the girls are doing."  
  
Harry and Hermione left the training room and walked into the nursery.  
  
"Hello Winky, where are the girls?"  
  
"They are training master. They bade Winky wait here for the Master and Mistress."  
  
"Very well, could you please take up to them?"  
  
"Of course Master."  
  
They disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in another training room. Suddenly Harry's hand snapped out and grabbed an arrow from just in front of his chest, ready to pierce his heart, beside him, he could feel Hermione doing the same.  
  
"Oops! Sorry dad, mum! Didn't mean to."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Running archery."  
  
"Who's winning?"  
  
"I am, Lily always misses the ones that jump just after they run five feet."  
  
"Oh, well, good work, both of you. Come on, let's take a break, I know that mum made brownies last night and they are just waiting for two nine year old twins to come eat them..."  
  
Lily and Raven were out of the room in a flash and running toward the kitchen.  
  
"I guess they're hungry?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Start Flashback  
  
Harry and Hermione were standing on their hands.  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?"  
  
"To gain balance and skills of fighting while not in a normal element."  
  
"Yes, but we've been upside down for three hours. We've done daggers, swords, and stars (a/n throwing stars). What else do we do?"  
  
"Let's do hand to hand combat."  
  
Harry nodded, and they began.  
  
The fight was difficult, being as they were balanced on their hands rather then their feet. They spun on one hand while punching with the other, kicked out and flipped over each other. An amazing feat, showing extraordinary arms strength. The fight lasted about twenty minutes and then Hermione hit the ground.  
  
"I win!"  
  
"Only this time. I won last time, so don't get cocky."  
  
"I would never."  
  
"Sure." Hermione swept her legs around and Harry tumbled next to her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry was sitting on a hard wood floor, meditating, while Hermione went through a Karate kata around him. Suddenly, he began to float, gold light shimmering around him. Then, he dropped out of his meditation falling the five feet to the floor, but rolling and standing up instantly.  
  
"Harry? What was that?"  
  
"Hermione, we have to share it!"  
  
"Share what?"  
  
"The knowledge. Remember? When I became leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I was 'gifted' with wisdom?"  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"We share it. Between us, we can hold it and better understand."  
  
"I see. What effects will this have?"  
  
"There should be no physical effects. It aged me when I got it, but since you will only have half of the burden, it shouldn't. You may get some grey hairs."  
  
"Gasp! And what would I do then? The world might end!"  
  
"You could always dye it."  
  
Hermione laughed and swatted at Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, let's do it."  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down, initiating meditation. The room around them shimmered in the light that they emitted and ghostly words and pictures filled the area around them. For several minutes, threads of light flowed through and around the two lovers, and then vanished, leaving to prone figures, lying on the floor.  
  
Several hours later, they woke up to see that Hermione did indeed, have some grey hair.  
  
(A/n ok, that was a little weird...I couldn't help myself)  
  
End Flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Lily and Raven were sleeping and Harry and Hermione were standing in the doorway.  
  
"I wish I could see them."  
  
"I wish you could too."  
  
"Explain it to me." Harry's voice was filled with longing.  
  
"They look so innocent, just like any other child. If I didn't know better I would never guess that they were preparing to fight Voldemort."  
  
"Herm, are we doing the right thing?"  
  
"Of course we are Harry, you know that."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I do, but it's so hard. Our daughters will never have a normal childhood, a normal life. They will always be separate. That's hard on a person. They could be killed and then have no life at all."  
  
"It won't be them that dies. It will be one of us." (1)  
  
"I just wish there was a way to be sure."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two lovers stood side by side, holding each other close, bathed in light from the hall. From another room, Beryl sniffed quietly, not wanting to let her son know that she had been watching them. It was hard from her as well as her son. She had been forced to give up her baby and watch him grow in a harsh and unforgiving world, just as he was now being forced to do with his daughters.  
  
Harry turned slightly. He knew his mother was there, as she often was. He didn't begrudge her this; he figured it was from not being able to see him in person for so long. He hugged his wife closer and listened to the sounds of his daughters sleeping for a moment longer.  
  
"Come on Herm, we should go to bed." End Flashback  
  
Ok, I don't know if anyone remembers this but at one point I said that one of the people who cast the spell to kill Voldemort would have to die and that it would likely take one of the older people who cast the spell. Yup, just thought I 'd remind people,  
  
Start Flashback  
  
Lily and Raven were sitting by the pond, cleaning weapons silently, enjoying each other's company, when they felt somebody coming up to them.  
  
Lily turned around and saw their parents.  
  
"Hello Mum, Dad."  
  
"Lily, Raven. How are the swords working for you?"  
  
"Ooh! Good! I really like mine!"  
  
"It's alright, I prefer the smaller weapons."  
  
"Is your grandmother working you hard?"  
  
"Yes." Raven sighed dramatically.  
  
"And Winky just agrees with her. Honestly."  
  
"Really. Here, give me that for a second."  
  
Harry reached down and took his daughter's sword and saw his wife doing the same for Lily's sword. Then he reached over and grabbed her hand, signing something to her so quickly that Raven and Lily couldn't follow.  
  
Harry turned so that Hermione could see his lips.  
  
"Ready? Now!" With that they grabbed the two suspicious girls and threw them into the lake.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"How could you?!" This last sentence was wailed together.  
  
Suddenly the twins grinned at each other and clasped hands. A great spurt of water shot out of the lake and Harry and Hermione frantically tried to put up a shield but to no avail. The water made short work of it and they were drenched. Sputtering, they conjured large balls of mud to follow the girls and drop on their heads.  
  
Soon they were engaged in a full-fledged water war, one that lasted well into the night before Hermione called a stop to it, saying that it was time to go to bed. End Flashback  
  
Harry and Hermione recounted tales for quite a while before their listeners were happy and then settled down to hear what had happened to the others during the year they had been gone. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, I took my OWLs, I got 10. And I ahm got a girlfriend." He sat down quickly. His face very red.  
  
"Ooh! Ron! Who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Ayoka. She's in Ginny's year and we've been friends since the beginning of fifth year. I only asked her out on the carriages tonight, before the feast."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her." Harry grinned maliciously, at which Ron looked a little nervous.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Only because she is the new girlfriend of one of my best friends. My intentions are entirely honorable I assure you."  
  
Ron flushed and went silent.  
  
"What did you tell the school, Albus?"  
  
"I didn't make a general announcement, but the students who asked were told that you left to train, those who asked about Hermione were told she was doing an exchange program with another school."  
  
"Very well. What's happening with Voldemort?" Harry asked, needing to know exactly what his enemy had been doing while he was away.  
  
The room immediately tensed. The air was so thick; it could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"He has begun his campaign to take over. He and his followers have killed seven families, all of muggle descent. The death toll in the families are twenty-four people, three of the targets were at Hogwarts, Lulan Nickleson, Patrick Irsh, and Anna Smith. Outside of the family attacks, fifteen wizards were killed in addition to 47 muggles. The ministry has only just acknowledged that he has returned last month. The wizarding world is in a state of panic."  
  
Harry was silent.  
  
"I see." He turned to Hermione and grasping her hand, signed rapidly. She answered back and then spoke.  
  
"We will consider the best course of action. While we could kill Voldemort right now, it would amass to a large death toll. We do not desire this to happen. We will teach the students and attempt to prepare them. We will allow Voldemort to come to us and then take him out from our home territory. Goodnight, Albus, Ron. Aura, Severus, if you desire, you may come to the rooms with us. We need to see what the twins have done to the rooms."  
  
Harry grinned wickedly.  
  
"It should be fun."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Deleted Scene:  
  
Upon the mention of Voldemort, the tension in the room became so thick, it could be cut with a knife.  
  
Author pulls out a large butcher knife and the cast looks very nervous. She waves the weapon around and looks surprised at not getting a reaction  
  
"Author-sama? What are you doing?" Harry bravely askes.  
  
"I wanted to see what tension would look like if it were cut in half."  
  
Harry exchanges long looks with friends and family  
  
"Author-sama, it is just an expression, you can't really cut tension."  
  
Author pouts  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...because...well...you just can't!" Harry looks satisfied with that explanation and misses the gleam in the authors eyes.  
  
"Well...if I can't cut the tension..." She waves the knife around and chases Harry.  
  
"Noooooo! Author-sama! Stop!"  
  
The rest of the cast jumps on the author and tie her to her chair in front of her computer, confiscating the knife and commanding her to continue the real story. Author admits defeat...for now! Bwahahahaha!  
  
(okkkk...that was a little...odd...Just ignore me....)  
  
Authors Note: What did the twins do to the room? What did they have to give up for their power? Where has the authoress' mind gone? All these answered next chapter! ...yeah...Not much sleep and sugar do not mix well. Just ignore that little extra above the note...Yes...that would be the best solution. Anyway...Yeah. Review! And thanks for your support!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Max: Thanks for your review, only one question? There were several one questions, that's good though. I like them, helps me know when I've missed something or didn't explain well enough. The answers are that Ron was there when Harry and Hermione left, so he already knew about it. He isn't jealous just yet, because he doesn't realize what they can do, he may or may not be later. What the school was told was addressed in this chapter. I don't really see why it would be the schools business but I suppose people would want to know. Again, thanks for brining it to my attention, I would have forgotten about it. Hope you liked this chapter. Wizardmon92- Glad you liked it. Did you want a Weapon of Mass Destruction? I wasn't sure what you meant in your review. Hope you liked the chapter. Review! Hogwartsfreak-I think that Ron will just be happy for now. Glad you like the story, hope this chapter was good as well. Jay- smiles glad you like the story. Hope you liked this chapter. MarMoonStar-Thanks! Glad you like the story. Liberty Belleview- I know what you mean, my brother and I also insisted on getting different copies of the book. grins I was sad he died, but only because he was so important to Harry. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter Naia-Thanks, Hope you liked this chapter. Are you going to Update your stories soon? I really love DragonMasters and Ancestor's Call. I can't wait for the next chapter, though I can understand them taking awhile as they are so long (and good). Pheonixrising- They did come back a bit early but I wanted them on the first day. A small plot hole. But they did leave at the beginning of the year, in September the day after Hermione's birthday. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Winky's involvement isn't to large, sorry about that. I'll try to write her in more Howling Wolf- Glad you liked the last chapter, I ended this one pretty well the same way...I didn't realize that at first...oh well. Hope you liked it. Rook Raven- Glad you like it, hope you liked this one as well. AthenaKitty- If you want more messing with Draco's dreams, I'm afraid you'll have to suggest something. Another reviewer requested Malfoy the Pankcake, so if you have something you want to see, tell me and I'll try to put it in. I haven't yet decided exactly how Voldie will die... PhoenixFire- Sev and Aura will eventually be a romance. Marriage maybe, though Harry may not be around to enjoy it....Bwahahaha! I know, Harry Snape does sound weird doesn't it? I had a hard time with that as well. Sorry you don't like that I don't like Sirius, but that's just the way it is. I found his character rude and childish and I found it annoying. Sorry though, since you liked him so much. And I believe it's Catholic's who are excommunicated, but maybe you already knew that and I misunderstood what you were saying... Sara: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter as well. Potter-man- Well, I went back on my word...kinda. But no more solid chunks for training. I'll defininetly be doing more flashbacks of Hogwarts because there is a 'scandal' coming up that I promised my beta reader. Yup. Thanks for reviewing! 


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Of Fate  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Authors Note: I'm so incredibly sorry about the wait for this chapter, and I'll apologize in advance for the extreme crappyness of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hermione led the crowd though the halls to the Gryffindor common room, holding onto her husband's hand. When she reached the portrait that hid the opening, she gently placed her hand on it, and it swung open, much to the surprise of everyone but Harry.  
  
Few students were still in the dormitory, and those who were, were staring at the portrait at the other end of the room, from which banging sounds were emitting. Suddenly, the noise stopped and Harry smiled.  
  
"They know we are here. Come on, you all had better follow us, it's safer that way." Harry and Hermione led the way to the portrait and swung it open. The opening had only just been cleared when Harry's hand swung out and grabbed something from the air, to be followed closely by Hermione catching something else. In unison, they tossed the objects back into the room and there was a small explosion.  
  
Hermione looked up quickly, and a golden light shimmered out of her hand and a liquid splattered onto the shield. Harry then spun and kicked into the air, sending what looked to be a dagger back into the room. After around five minutes of sending various spells and weapons back into the room, Harry deemed it safe to continue into the room.  
  
"Raven! Lily! Come on out now." Foolish boy. Two panthers leapt out of the shadows, and Hermione just had time to shield again, sending the two animals flying back. "Great job Harry." "Heh..." Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly before turning to the rest of the group.  
  
"Oops? Sorry about that. Must have missed it."  
  
"Ow... Was that really necessary mum?" Lily asked, making sure that her mother was looking at her so that she could read her lips.  
  
"Yes, no attacking the students! Or the professors! What where you thinking?"  
  
"Aw mum, none of those spells would hurt anybody who was prepared."  
  
"I thought we explained that nobody would be prepared?"  
  
"Oh. Right. Forgot."  
  
"You forgot? You think that you can set up a disfiguring charm in a doorway of a school? What about the poisoned daggers? You could have killed one of the professors!"  
  
"Lily, Raven, don't poison the professors. How many times must I tell you that?" Harry grinned in the direction of his daughters.  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
Hermione turned suspiciously when she saw her daughters speak to her husband.  
  
"What did you say to them?"  
  
"Nothing dear."  
  
"Hump. Girls, turn the lights on please." (A/n the lights were off until this point)  
  
Lily and Raven laughed wildly and together clapped and the lights went on.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron swore as trumpets began to play, clashing with the sound of forest animals howling.  
  
"Mione? What did they do?" Harry signed to his wife, wincing the loud noises that she couldn't hear.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if you could see it." Her tone was dry.  
  
"Oh come on Hermy." He was signing and speaking at the same time.  
  
"We have black walls with bright pink couches. The couches are all hiding itching and laughing charms."  
  
"Don't forget the confusion charms."  
  
"Of course. There are teddy bears hanging from the diamond chandler, which is upside down on the flood. The bears have blindness charms. There are lime green tables and bright blue floors. There is a levitating charm on the floor."  
  
"And don't you wish you could hear the trumpets?"  
  
"Oh dear. Girls, take off the illusion now. Your father and I don't wish to loose any of our other senses please."  
  
"Mum, you spoil all the fun."  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
The room changed and Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"How is it now?"  
  
"We have dark wine colored carpet, cream walls, ebony tables and an ebony colored couch, loveseat, chair, and an ebony mirror covering one wall. There is a weapons wall, it has ten of each weapon, them being: Scythe, broadsword, katana, whip, hunting knife, set of 2 pistols, and 10 sets of daggers. On the other wall we have a fireplace, and a sounding board for you on the other wall."  
  
"What is a sounding wall?" Albus asked, sounding intrigued.  
  
"That is a wall that will allow Harry to hear echoes off everything in this room, so he with know instantly if anything is out of place. The mirror is for me so that I can see if anyone comes in the door while I have my back to it. It is also there so we can check behind furniture so that we can ensure that we are not snuck up on.  
  
Minerva began to walk up the room.  
  
"Minerva! Don't-."  
  
It was too late. The unsuspecting woman was drenched in what looked like honey, and then a snow of feathers dropped on her.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"  
  
"Feathers? Didn't we teach you to be more original then that?"  
  
"Well, yes but I couldn't think of anything else! I added to it though..."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione who had been yelling at the twins.  
  
"Honey and feathers?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes dear, honey and feathers."  
  
"What did they add?"  
  
Hermione looked at Minerva and was shocked to see that the woman had sprouted a beak and chicken legs, and the feathers were flashing in Slytherin colors.  
  
She quickly relayed what the twins had done to Minerva and Harry laughed.  
  
"How long until it wears off?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We thought it would be you..."  
  
"And so..."  
  
"It doesn't come off for..."  
  
"...I don't wanna say!"  
  
"It's your turn!"  
  
"Oh fine! It won't come off for a day."  
  
"A day!" Minerva looked at the mess covering her and left the room in a huff, Harry could hear the laughter in the common room for a long time after that.  
  
Each of the rooms was similar to the living room. All were stocked with weapons and all had dangerous spells locked into anything important. All it would take to set them off was the dark mark. Harry and Hermione were both impressed by the rooms, especially as it was their daughters first time with the spells.  
  
Over the next few months, Harry and Hermione got a reputation for being the hardest teachers in the school, for in the short amount of time they were there, the students became much better at their defense spells.  
  
Lily and Raven were worse then Fred and George Weasley, who they often teamed up with for prank pulling, never managing to catch either Harry or Hermione with one.  
  
Every night, Lily and Raven prepared for the spell that would take out Voldemort forever. Every night, Harry and Hermione worried over what would happen to their daughters, having conversations nobody could understand, using a mixture of sign language, lip synching, and telepathy to speak, but those who could understand snatches of the conversation, were filled with fear off the things they were discussing. Finally, after nearly six months in the school, after over 4900 people were dead from Voldemort, the twins were ready for the spell, and Harry and Hermione were required to prepare for the battle.  
  
On the last night before the battle, though nobody knew it, Harry and Hermione were sitting up at the staff table, worrying over a feeling that had been bothering them all day. Finally they understood. Death Eaters were approaching the forbidden forest. They were not yet fully prepared, the students were not expecting the battle. They would have to be hidden under a shield. Harry stood up and got the attention of the hall. When Hermione told him the school was all waiting for the announcement, he spoke.  
  
"They are here. It is time."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Authors Note: Ah! That was terrible! I'm so sorry to all of you who waited for two months for that crappy chapter. I have major writers block and the only reason I'm even updating now is because I've gotten a few reviews and e-mails yelling at me. The next chapter is going to be the last. Again, sorry about the wait, and the crappy chapter. ]  
  
I'm really sorry, but I can't individually thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so for all of you who said nice things about me, thank you, I wish I could thank you all personally, but I really want to get this chapter up. So, thanks to: Anarane Anwamane, gaul1, Apolla Zinc/Onyxia Ann Lee, pheonixrising1, Sarah Riddle, BlackPhoenixTears, MarsMoonStar, Maggie, Liberty Belleview, krazymelmo5385, potter-man1, PhoenixPadfoot89, kangaroo, Nelum, L.I.T Wanderer, Kasamaru, Max3, athenakitty,  
  
Jay: Thanks for your review, you got me off my butt and back to writing, I'm sorry for the wait, thank you for being so patient. This chapter was kinda crappy, but the next one should be much better.  
  
Bookworm127: Yes, one of the four will be dying, Harry and Hermione may get their senses back, I haven't decided yet. 


	14. Chapter 14

Lord of Fate  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 14: The End  
  
Harry stood up and got the attention of the hall. When Hermione told him the school was all waiting for the announcement, he spoke.  
  
"They are here. It is time."   
  
The students began to panic, screaming and trying to run out of the great hall. Hermione frowned and waved her hands, causing all of the students to freeze where they were, do to a modification of the paralyzing spell.  
  
"All you students will stay in here, under a shielding charm. As long as you don't move from your positions, the death eaters will not sense you. No matter what happens, you must not move. Everybody sit down and get comfortable, we need to place the spell."  
  
After a few minutes, the students were all sitting in chairs of on the floor, the Great Hall filled with the stink of fear. Once the students were protected, Harry and Hermione, along with their daughters, lead the teachers out to meet the death eaters.  
  
The horizon was black with the robes of the masked killers, and in the front of the mass, was Voldemort. Spidery and sinister, his cackling filled the air.  
  
"A dozen teachers and two children? Is that the best defense you pitiful excuses for wizards could come up with? No matter, we'll kill you and take the school as our base. Death Eaters! Attack!"  
  
The mass surged forward only to be met with a huge barrier. The teachers began to take out the death eaters while Harry, Hermione, Raven, and Lily stood together in the middle of the shield. As one, they began to chant, walking forward; they stopped at the edge of the barrier. The small but powerful family began to glow, and they seemed to merge. No longer were they distinguishable as individuals, though their bodies never touched each other. Finally, the presence that could only barely be identified as Harry stepped forward. In his hands was a ball of golden light. Just behind him, on either side, were Lily and Raven, and in the back, Hermione.  
  
"Blood to blood, we call thee." Harry's voice thundered across the fields.  
  
"Magic to magic, we summon thee" Hermione's voice held the chill of hate.  
  
"Life to life, we murder thee" Lily and Raven spoke in unison.  
  
"Soul to soul, we take yours away." Harry threw the golden ball at Voldemort and as the pure light surrounded him, Voldemort for the first time, learned to regret what he had done. Then, his body was torn apart, his soul rising from his shreds of his skin and floating, a deep black, just tinged with white.  
  
Harry again stepped forward.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you stole the lives of many, you lived without regret or mercy. You sacrificed your immortal soul for eternal hell by slaying pure beings. I now divest you of the soul you have so badly mistreated, Light mixed with evil, will become human. Come to me!"  
  
The soul of the late Lord Voldemort flew into Harry's body and with a flash of light of an indescribable color, Harry collapsed on the battlefield. Seeing that their master was dead, some of the death eaters surrendered their wands, but most began to attack with greater fury. Hermione and the twins, along with the teachers fought back, the original shield Harry had created gone.  
  
Suddenly, as the death eaters gained the upper hand, the students of Hogwarts stormed the field. Stunners and paralyzing spells flew, competing with the unforgivables. After a grueling 5-hour fight, the death eaters were all dead or unconscious and being escorted off Hogwarts property by Ministry officials, who had arrived in time to see the last of the death eaters' surrender.  
  
Hermione knelt down beside her husband, tears streaming from her eyes. The twins threw themselves on the ground next to their father, crying.  
  
"You promised! You said you'd never leave us!"  
  
"Don't die daddy! Stay with us!"  
  
The sky seemed to darken, and a gentle rain poured, as if in mourning that such a great hero might leave it. The victory, which should have been so bright, was shadowed by Harry Potter's prone figure.  
  
At first glance, Harry didn't seem to have any injury, but when you looked into his blank eyes, you could see the blood swirling in them, and his clothes, black to begin with, were drenched in his own blood.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, voice dry and rasping.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. I knew this would happen. Mum told us the risks, and I knew it would have to be me."  
  
"Koibito, why are you suffering so much? What is happening to you?"  
  
"Tom Riddle inflicted much pain. He is now dying in the same way his victims did. He feels the emotional pain and fear, while I get the physical. Do not worry. It is necessary. Our souls are bound. I know I promised I would never leave you..." Harry coughed, blood flying out of his tearing mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry." His whispered words were difficult to hear, and he struggled to finish what he had to see.  
  
"We'll come back, as one. I promise. I'll see you again, but it won't be the same. I won't be the same. We will be normal, we hope. Don't be surprised when we know us but we are nothing as we used to be."  
  
Harry's voice was weakening rapidly. He began to mutter, saying nonsense words and the pain began to overcome his tolerance. Hermione only managed to catch one last sentence.  
  
"Love...you...all..."  
  
Harry Potter lapsed into unconsciousness only five minutes after the battle ended, never waking from a coma that lasted three days, as if waiting for something. Then, at midnight, as Hermione looked on, Harry sighed, and there was the scent of death on his breath. Even as Hermione rushed to him, Harry Potter died.   
  
As the stroke of midnight, a woman and a man were joined for the first time, in the love of their marriage. As they cried out in release, a child was conceived.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: There, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If you want a sequel, I want at least fifteen reviews saying so or I won't write one. If I do write one, I'll post a last update on this story saying so, but don't expect it out for a while. I have some major studying to do. By the way, for those of you who may have wondered, Koibito mean lover in Japanese. Please, Review and tell me what you thought.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated all of them!  
  
Thanks to: Jay, a6, Otspock, PhoenixPadfoot89, Kasamaru, L.I.T Wanderer, Prophetess Of Hearts, kangaroo, athenakitty, Ecavi, Nelum 


End file.
